Just Like That
by Lyrinn
Summary: Ron Weasley est sur le point de mourir d'une étrange maladie... Harry, désespéré, conclut un pacte avec le seul capable de le sauver : Draco Malfoy. Mais l'aide d'un Malfoy coûte cher... Très cher. Slash HarryDraco
1. Orange et Blanc

**Just Like That**

**Auteur : Lyrinn **(c'està-dire…moi ! Non non, ce n'est pas une traduction ! ;-) )

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à JK Rowlings. Et oui… tout tout tout… snif

**Warning : PG-13.** Ceci est un slash, alors si vous commencez déjà à faire la grimace, cliquez sur « précédent » ! ;-)

**Pairing : Harry/ Draco**

**Le BLA-BLA inutile-mais-indispensable** :

J'ai longtemps cherché LA fic anglaise idéale à traduire... malheureusement, je n'en ai trouvée aucune qui répondait à mes attentes (attentes plutôt exigeantes, je l'avoue : je la voulais terminée, courte, simple, et géniale... -) )

Et puis un jour, sous l'emprise dévastatrice de l'inspiration, j'ai pris ma plume pour écrire fébrilement ce premier chapitre, et voilà ! (bon, j'avoue, la vérité est nettement moins exaltante : en fait, j'ai pris mon stylo bic tout mordillé et j'ai écrit en raturant tous les deux mots ) Sinon, ne vous inquiétez pas, la trame de l'histoire est déjà faite, et je sais où je vais… il y aura environ 6 ou 7 chapitres !

D'ailleurs… Ce premier chapitre est plutôt long… enfin, tout est relatif, bien sûr… (sourire très fier malgré tout.) Donc, pour ceux qui aiment la lecture, réjouissez vous ! Par contre, pour ceux que les chapitres-qui-n'en-finissent-jamais ennuient profondément, et bien… pardon . ;-)

Bon je vous laisse ( qui a dit '_enfin_' ?), et bonne lecture !

**Chapitre I : Orange et Blanc**

_

* * *

. _

« Fais bien attention à qui tu fréquentes, Potter. Si tu veux éviter les gens douteux, je peux te donner des conseils. »

_«Malfoy lui tendit la main, mais Harry refusa de la serrer._

_« Je n'ai besoin de personne pour savoir qui sont les gens douteux », dit-il avec froideur. _

_Extrait de Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers de JK Rowlings_

* * *

_Infirmerie de Poudlard, 7ème année_

« Ce n'est pas juste »

C'était la même rengaine que chantonnait sans cesse l'esprit d'Harry, alors qu'il contemplait Ron dans l'infirmerie déserte de Poudlard. Ron était allongé dans un lit deux places blanc, recouvert d'un drap blanc et léger, et vêtu d'un pyjama tout aussi blanc. Au milieu de toute cette blancheur aseptisée, ses cheveux roux paraissaient encore plus flamboyants que d'habitude.

Harry s'attarda sur son visage au teint pâle, son nez un peu trop long, sa bouche légèrement entrouverte pour s'arrêter sur ses tâches de rousseur, qui, elles aussi, n'avaient jamais été aussi voyantes.

« Blanc et orange » pensa Harry avec mélancolie. « Comme Pattenrond quand il avait marché dans la neige pour la première fois. »

…Pattenrond.

N'importe quoi.

Vraiment n'importe quoi.

Harry soupira longuement, se leva de sa chaise et s'assit au bord du lit. Il était complètement épuisé, n'avait pas dormi depuis précisément 43 heures et 30 minutes, son meilleur ami allait bientôt mourir, et il pensait à Pattenrond gambadant joyeusement dans la neige.

Mourir. _Ron allait mourir_. Harry avait toujours autant de mal à le réaliser, même si son estomac se contracta douloureusement à cette idée. Il était là, depuis presque deux joursà attendre que son meilleur se réveille et dise quelque chose. Qu'il dise juste un mot. Un seul.

Harry voulait que Ron continue à lui décrire avec enthousiasme la nouvelle technique qu'il avait mis au point pour mieux écrabouiller ses pauvres adversaires aux échecs version sorcier – même s'il avait toujours trouvé cela d'un ennui mortel. Il voulait que Ron lui parle d'Hermione et de ses nombreux défauts – même si cela l'avait toujours prodigieusement agacé. (Ron était le seul de tout Poudlard à ne pas avoir réalisé qu'il était éperdument amoureux d'elle.) Tiens, il avait même envie que Ron râle à propos de Coquecigrue (son hibou hystérique), ou de Pattenrond, qu'il avait surnommé « Krum the Cat »à cause de sa démarche chaloupée.

…Pattenrond.

Décidément, il faisait une fixation sur ce pauvre chat.

Harry se pencha vers Ron, prit d'une soudaine inspiration, et murmura « Il faut que tu te bouges de revenir, Ron. C'est urgent, Pattenrond est affreusement aimable quand tu n'es pas là. »

« Oh, pitié, ne me parles pas de cette… chose. »

Harry sursauta brusquement. Ron avait _parlé_. D'ailleurs, Ron avait les yeux _ouverts_, et souriait légèrement. Il fixa son meilleur ami, les yeux ronds et la bouche ouverte – l'air extrêmement intelligent, en fait.

Mais Ron ne remarqua pas la stupéfaction d'Harry. Il continuait à parler, d'un ton étonnamment enflammé pour quelqu'un qui était à l'agonie. « J'ai HORREUR de ce chat. Tu te rappelles, l'hiver dernier, quand il avait vu la neige pour la première fois ? »

Harry s'en rappelait très bien, justement. Mais il pensa qu'avouer à Ron qu'il venait de le comparer à Pattenrond quelques secondes plus tôt n'était peutêtre pas la meilleure chose à faire. Il se recula légèrement, et répondit sur un ton faussement enjoué « Oui, il courait à plat ventre comme un dératé. Et 'plat ventre', c'est le mot… son gros bide traînait tellement par terre que les empreintes de ses pattes s'effaçaient au fur et à mesure. »

Ron toussa bruyamment, et eut un large sourire. « Ouais, d'ailleurs, je pense que c'est le seul chat au monde à avoir eu des engelures… au ventre. » Il tourna la tête, et parcouru la petite pièce du regard. « Il n'y a que toi ? »

« Ouais » répondit doucement Harry. « Il est 1 heure du matin, alors tout le monde dort. Toute ta famille vient de partir dans le bureau de Dumbledore – et ils seront sûrement très vexés quand ils sauront que tu t'es réveillé juste quand ils n'étaient pas là ! Ah oui, et Hermione est allée clandestinement à… »

« …la Bibliothèque » poursuivit Ron. « A la recherche de la formule miracle, je suppose. » Il eut un sourire amer.

« Ouais, bien deviné » répondit Harry. Et puis, telle que je la connais, elle ne va pas tarder à la trouver… Elle a toujours trouvé une solution à tous nos problèmes, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça changerait aujourd'hui. » Harry avait l'impression que son ton faussement joyeux et ses mensonges lui écorchaient la gorge.

Au sens propre du terme.

« Harry » Ron avait refermé les yeux, et paraissait épuisé. « Te fait pas de bile, mon gars »

« T'inquiète pas pour ça. » Harry avait envie d'éclater en sanglots mais il se retint. « Je sais très bien que tu t'en sortiras, alors ne croit surtout pas que je m'en fait pour toi »

Ron rouvrit les yeux. « Ouais, je serais bientôt de retour au dortoir, alors profitez bien de vos quelques instants de tranquillité. »

Mais Harry vit, dans la lueur résignée de son regard, que Ron ne croyait même pas à ses propres paroles.

Ron continua, regardant Harry d'un œil critique. « D'ailleurs, tu ferais mieux d'aller te coucher. Tu as vraiment une tête de déterré, c'est effrayant, crois moi »

Harry éclate de rire. La franchise de Ron lui paraissait étonnamment rafraîchissante, au milieu de cette ambiance étrange.

« Merci pour le compliment, Ron », dit-il. « Mais tu sais… je crève de jalousie, en fait. C'est moi qui suis à ta place, d'habitude. »

« Désolé », répondit Ron. « Mais je dois avouer qu'il y a plusieurs avantages non négligeables à être ici. »

Il baissa la tête pour contempla son pyjama, et leva vers Harry un regard amusé. « C'est la première fois que je porte un pyjama à ma taille, tu sais. »

Harry eut un léger sourire, mais Ron remarqua la lueur de chagrin dans ses yeux verts. Et Ron ne voulait pas qu'Harry se fasse du souci pour lui. Il allait mourir, il le savait, et personne ne pouvait rien y faire. Alors il prit une légère inspiration, se fabriqua une expression enjouée et déclara :

« Bon, je crois que je vais repiquer un petit somme, et tu devrais faire la même chose. »

Ron referma les yeux, trop épuisé pour continuer à faire semblant. Harry soupira, et décida qu'il était temps de partir. Il se leva, sans toutefois quitter son meilleur ami des yeux, puis se dirigea vers la porte – blancheévidemment – d'un pas fatigué. Il posa la main sur la poignée – orange – , et il s'apprêtait à sortir quand –

« Harry ? »

« Oui, Ron ? »

« N'oublie pas de donner un bon coup de pied à Pattenrond de ma part, histoire qu'il ne m'oublie pas. Et… » Sa voix trembla légèrement. « Et dis à toute ma famille que je les aime. Tous. Même Percy. Et… dis le Hermione, aussi. »

« Compte sur moi » promis doucement Harry alors que Ron s'endormait pour de bon.

Harry poussa la porte avec précaution, sortit de la pièce et remit sa cape d'invisibilité d'un geste fluide.

« Ce n'est pas juste », pensa t'il une nouvelle fois alors qu'il avançait d'un pas las. »

* * *

.

Cela faisait à présent une dizaine de minutes qu'Harry marchait péniblement dans les couloirs sombres de Poudlard.

« Hey ! »

Hermione était là. La jeune fille se précipita vers lui en courant, ses boucles folles volant gracieusement derrière elle.

Harry avait la désagréable impression d'être détaché de toute réalité. La même scène, celle qui avait eu lieu seulement deux jours plus tôt, dans le bureau de Dumbledore, se reproduisait en boucle dans son esprit fatigué.

Il se rappellerait toujours ce moment terrible où Dumbledore lui avait patiemment expliqué, tout espoir absent de ses yeux bleus autrefois pétillants de joie, que Ron était foutu.

_« Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe… Mme Pomfresh est toutefois arrivée à déterminer l'origine de sa maladie : son sang est gravement atteint. Je ne sais pas si c'est une infection, une carence d'une molécule quelconque, mais à cause de cela, son organisme est totalement incapable de se défendre. »_

Hermione courait, courait, et ses bottines claquaient presque joyeusement sur les dalles de pierre.

_Il n'avait pas compris. Le problème avait l'air d'être d'une simplicité… presque ridicule. Il avait simplement demandé, incrédule « On ne peut pas procéder à un don de sang, provenant de quelqu'un de compatible ? Il doit bien y avoir des sorts pour ça, non ? »_

Les reflets des torches crépitantes créaient des reflets roux dans sa chevelure bouclée, des reflets roux dans ses yeux noisette.

_Dumbledore lui avait alors expliqué l'irrémédiable, sur un ton patient et désolé. « Pour un sorcier, il est extrêmement difficile de trouver un donneur compatible, Harry. Pour expliquer la chose simplement, il faut comprendre que la compatibilité magique, et pas seulement moléculaire, entre aussi en compte. »_

_Dumbledore avait détourné le regard._

Des reflets roux. Roux. Ron !

_Dumbledore avait déjà pleuré. Dumbledore avait déjà fermé les yeux, pour ne pas voir l'horreur. Mais jamais Dumbledore n'avait détourné le regard. _

_Jamais._

Pourquoi Hermione courait-elle si lentement ? Ce n'était pas normal. Peutêtre était ce parce que le temps, lui, ralentissait ? Ou plutôt…plutôt parce que c'était lui, Harry, qui allait trop vite.

Parce que l'échéance approchait.

Parce que la mort était imminente.

_Il s'était énervé. Ce n'était pas vrai. Dumbledore mentait. « Pourtant, c'est bien mon sang qui a permit de redonner la vie à Voldemort, il y a trois ans, non »_

_Dumbledore avait fermé les yeux, et répondu sur un ton monocorde, presque sans vie. _

_« Il s'agissait d'un sort de magie noire, Harry. Et la magie noire et le seul moyen à ma connaissance pour contourner cette difficulté. Et… en aucun cas la magie noire ne peut servir à soigner un sorcier qui ne s'en ait jamais servi, comme Ron. L'interaction entre deux entités opposées serait trop forte… Ron n'y survivrai pas._

Tu sais, Hermione, tu devrais te méfier. Dumbledore est très fort, lui aussi, pour parler comme si il récitait un cours. Tu n'es pas jalouse Hermione ? Non ?

_Il n'avait rien dit. Le château de Poudlard s'était brutalement écroulé sur ses épaules, et cela lui faisait trop mal. Dumbledore, lui, continuait impitoyablement : _

_« Je vais tout mettre en œuvre pour trouve un donneur compatible. Harry, tu ne pourras rien faire, cette fois. Alors je te demande de te préparer à cette éventualité… :_

Tu devrais te méfier, Hermione. Même si Poudlard s'est écrasé sur moi, les dalles restent glissantes, et tu risques de tomber si tu continues à courir dessus en talons.

Mais c'est vrai que tu ne cours pas très vite, de toute façon.

_Dumbledore avait alors prononcé cette phrase terrible, lui inculquant une formidable leçon… d'impuissance _

_« … Ron Weasley va probablement mourir. »_

Je devrais courir moi aussi, Hermione. Je devrais courir pour te prendre dans mes bras et te dire que Ron s'est réveillé, et qu'il m'a parlé. Mais je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas !

_Il n'avait pas éclaté en sanglots._

_Il avait hurlé._

Tu sais, Hermione, il m'a dit qu'il t'aimait. Tu n'es pas heureuse ?

_Hurlé, hurlé, hurlé, jusqu'à ce que les bibelots soigneusement alignés sur le beau bureau de Dumbledore explosent._

Pourquoi tu n'avances pas, Hermione ? Et pourquoi tes cheveux volent, eux ? Ce n'est pas normal.

_Et ils avaient explosé._

Ah. Tu es finalement arrivée, Hermione. Dis, je peux pleurer contre ton épaule ? Ca ne te dérange pas, dis ?

_Tous._

Hermione leva les mains pour prendre Harry par les épaules et elle le secoua frénétiquement.

« Dumbledore a jeté un sort compliqué sur tout Poudlard, et il est arrivé à trouver un donneur compatible ! On ne sait pas encore précisément qui c'est, mais il y en a un, Harry ! Il y en a un ! »

Lorsque Harry rentra dans le bureau de Dumbledore, la famille Weasley au grand complet était là. Molly Weasley était effondrée sur l'épaule son Harry, et même Percy sanglotait douloureusement. Dumbledore était assis, ses lunettes demi-lunes tombant presque de son nez, les mains croisées sur son bureau.

Le bureau était à présent vide de tout objet, et Harry en ressentit une satisfaction morbide.

Mais quelque chose clochait. Ils avaient trouvé un donneur, non ? Alors, pourquoi n'étaient t'ils pas un train de sauter de joie au milieu du bureau du Dumbledore ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne souriaient même pas ?

« Vous… vous avez trouvé quelqu'un, non ? » demanda Hermione d'une voix hésitante.

« Oui » répondit simplement Dumbledore.

Molly Weasley poussa un gémissement déchirant, et Ginny pâlit encore plus.

Harry respira profondément, et demanda doucement. « Et qui est-ce ? »

La réponse de Dumbledore claqua dans l'air comme un sort mortel :

« Draco Malfoy. »

Le vieux sorcier ôta ses lunettes, et murmura « Harry… je crois que tu es celui qui a le plus de chance d'obtenir une réponse positive de sa part. »

« Hein ? Vous voulez dire… celui qui a le _moins_ de chance d'obtenir une réponse positive ! Celui qui n'aura même pas le temps de lui demander un service avant de se voir tué impitoyablement dans la seconde qui suivra ! »

« Harry… » Le vieux sorcier toussota d'un air gêné. « Je comprends ta surprise, mais sache que j'y ai mûrement réfléchit. Hem… j'ai juste le sentiment que c'est toi, Harry, et personne d'autre, qui doit y aller. "

Harry contempla Dumbledore, ses longues mains ridées nerveusement croisées sur le bureau, ses yeux bleus presque fuyants alors que Harry tentait vainement de croiser son regard.

Il eut alors l'étrange et absolue certitude que ce n'était pas à cause de « juste un sentiment » qu'il devait se rendre dans les appartements de Malfoy pour quémander son aide.

Il y avait une autre raison. Et elle était manifestement bien plus importante.

Dumbledore… Dumbledore _mentait_.

* * *

Harry contempla la lourde porte de chêne avec appréhension, retenant sa respiration et tentant vainement de calmer les battements effrénés de son cœur. Il leva le bras, puis frappa doucement trois coups sur la surface de bois lisse.

Rien.

Harry se campa fermement sur ses deux pieds, les mains croisées derrière le dos, et hurla « Malfoy »

Pas de réponse.

Le jeune griffondor soupira. Ce n'était pas étonnant après tout… On n'entrait pas probablement dans la chambre d'un Malfoy aussi facilement. Harry se mit alors à crier tous les mots de passe possibles. :

« Mangemorts » « Vive le Seigneur des Ténèbres » « Sang Pur » « Avada Kedavra »

Cinq bonnes minutes plus tard, alors qu'il finissait de brailler « Potter Pote Potty et son Poteau », il était légèrement en panne d'inspiration. Ce n'était pas juste… il était parvenu à échapper 4 fois à Voldemort (et même, accessoirementà mettre fin à ses jours), il maîtrisait parfaitement le sortilège de Patronus depuis l'age de 13 ans, et il avait apprit à se transformer en Animagus en seulement deux mois, alors ce n'était pas une maudite porte en bois qui allait l'empêcher de sauver son meilleur ami !

C'est à ce moment qu'Harry commença sérieusement à péter les plombs. Il arrêta de débiter des mots de passe absolument débiles à une porte totalement sourde, et s'apprêta à utiliser la bonne vieille méthode moldue : utiliser la force.

Il se recula le plus possible, autant que la largeur du couloir lui permettait de le faire, banda tous ses muscles, et s'élança.

BAOUM.

Raté, songea le Survivant un peu sonné en contemplant la porte résolument fermée et son épaules en feu. Mais, après tout, il était un griffondor, et les griffondors étaient connus pour leur courage sans faille et leur ténacité légendaire : Harry se recula une nouvelle fois, prêt à retenter l'expérience autant de fois qu'il le faudrait. Il referma les yeux, et s'élança de toutes ses forces.

Le problème, c'est qu'il ne rencontra aucun obstacle, et Harry mit un certain temps à comprendre que la porte s'était _ouverte_. Il tenta vainement de réfréner sa course, et perdit l'équilibre avant de s'écraser brutalement contre ce qui semblait être une table basse.

« Bel atterissage, Potty »

Aïïïïïïïïïe….. Harry se redressa avec difficulté, les mains posées contre son dos douloureux, et se tourna pour faire face à Draco. Ce dernier affichait un air ravi.

« Heu… hem… salut, Malfoy… »

« Tais toi, Potter. Laisse moi goûter comme il se doit à se moment _parfait_… Le Grand Potter, le Héros du Monde Sorcier, s'écrasant _lamentablemen_t au milieu de mon salon… »

« Pourquoi tu n'as pas ouvert plus tôt ? » accusa Harry, furieux.

« D'abord », répondit posément Draco en refermant la porte« Parce que j'ai mis un sort d'insonorisation pour être tranquille, donc je ne t'ai pas entendu. Ensuite, quand j'ai remarqué que la porte avait tremblé, je me suis levé pour voir ce qu'il se passait. J'ai ouvert la porte, et là, tu es arrivé. »

Draco se tut, et envoya à Harry un regard qui oscillait entre l'ironie et la compassion.

« Il y a tout de même quelque chose que je ne comprends pas » reprit le serpentard, l'air pensif. « Dumby m'avait prévenu par cheminée de ta charmante visite, et j'ai levé tous les sorts de protections. Comment se fait-il que tu ne sois pas arrivé à ouvrir la porte ? »

« Peut être que tu ne sais pas lever un sort » suggéra poliment Harry.

Draco lui jeta un regard glacial et répliqua. « Mes contres sorts sont toujours parfaits, Potter. »

« Et bien, dans ce cas, le sort de protection qu'il y avait devait être sacrément puissant », rétorqua Harry. « Parce que j'ai vraiment tout essayé ! J'ai frappé trois fois, j'ai hurlé tous les mots de passe possibles, j'ai –

« Potter… » coupa brusquement Draco, incrédule. « Tu veux dire que tu n'as même pas pensé à poser ta main sur la poignée, et à pousser la porte ? »

Le silence gêné qui s'ensuivit fut douloureusement éloquent.

Malfoy envoya un regard compatissant à Harry, alors que les joues de ce dernier devenaient d'un rouge éclatant. Draco, affichant un air toujours aussi amusé, l'invita à s'asseoir d'un geste élégant. Harry s'assit dans un fauteuil beige et confortable – _pourquoi diable Malfoy était t-il aussi poli ?_ – pendant que Draco se laissait négligemment tomber sur le canapé assorti.

« Whisky ? » demanda gracieusement ce dernier.

« Euh… non merci. »

Le serpentard étendit ses jambes pour les croiser sur la (maudite) table basse, et demanda avec curiosité « Alors ? Que me vaut ta visite ? Je suppose que pour t'être autant acharné sur ma pauvre porte d'entrée, le motif doit être important »

Harry se figea, oubliant de respirer pendant quelques secondes. C'était _le_ moment, et il jugeait qu'il avait très largement dépassé le quota de ridicule autorisé :

« Ron va mourir », lâcha Harry d'un bloc.

Bravo. Alors ça, c'était vraiment faire preuve de grande finesse.

Draco haussa un sourire interrogateur. « Ah. C'est le moment où je suis censé de présenter mes sincères condoléances »

Harry soupira, exaspéré. « Il.. il a une maladie mortelle, assez complexe… son sang est infecté, et –

« Arrête », coupa brusquement Draco. « Tu n'as pas besoin d'entrer dans les détails. Ron va crever ? Et bien, honnêtement, je m'en fous royalement. Si tu as besoin de te confier, tu n'as qu'à aller voir la Sang de Bourbe. Je ne suis pas Psychomage, moi. »

A la surprise de Malfoy, Harry ne répliqua pas. Il se contenta de mordiller sa lèvre inférieure avec nervosité, et d'éviter soigneusement le regard clair du serpentard.

Lorsqu'il releva ses yeux verts, ils étaient voilés d'un mélange d'appréhension, de méfiance, et d'espoir, aussi.

« Je ne suis pas venu ici pour me confier, Malfoy, et rassure toi : depuis que Voldemort est mort, tu es bien la dernière personne vers laquelle j'irai pour partager mes états d'âme. En fait, si je suis ici, c'est parce que j'ai un service à te demander. »

" Un service? Mais je t'écoute, Potter. Tu sais à quel point j'adooore rendre service "

Harry soupira intérieurement. A ce moment précis, il avait la douloureuse impression que tuer Voldemort dans un combat acharné avait été à peu près dix fois plus facile qu'avoir une conversation décente avec Draco Malfoy.

« Comme je te l'ai dit, comme son sang est gravement atteint, il a besoin d'une transfusion pour renouveler ses plaquettes sanguines. Et c'est urgent. Dumbledore a cherché désespéramment un donneur compatible dans tout Poudlard, et… »

Harry hésita.

Il avait le sentiment que si jamais il prononçait un mot de plus, il allait éclater en sanglots. Et il ne se voyait vraiment pas en train de s'épancher allègrement sur l'épaule de Malfoy. (Lequel n'aurait certainement pas été d'accord, de toute façon)

"Et ? "répéta Malfoy, le poussant à continuer. Mais Harry vit à son regard métallique et encore plus glacial que d'habitude qu'il avait déjà compris.

« Et il s'est avéré que tu es le seul à pouvoir le sauver. Le seul. »

La phrase s'étira lentement dans le lourd silence qui s'était installé dans le salon pourtant chaleureux et accueillant. Harry, qui tapotait nerveusement du pied sur le parquet lustré, se perdit dans la contemplation - oh combien captivante – des flammes brûlant joyeusement dans la cheminée luxueuse, attendant le verdict avec une appréhension grandissante.

Draco le regarda avec incrédulité. « Ne me dis pas que tu espères que je vais te répondre 'oui', Potter ? Même si tu n'es qu'un sorcier de seconde classe, tu dois quand même savoir que tout sort lié à un quelconque échange sanguin entre deux sorciers entraîne obligatoirement de lourds effets secondaires ! Et ça peut aller d'une simple connexion magique à la télépathie ! Ou même à un partage définitif des pouvoirs ! »

Harry grimaça avec agacement. 'Bien sûr que je sais tout ça. Je l'ai même testé avec le sorcier le plus cinglé de tous les temps, figure toi. »

Mais Draco Malfoy ne l'écoutait plus. Au contraire, il regardait fixement le mur d'en face, horrifié, comme si son pire cauchemar se déroulait en direct sous ses yeux gris :

« Tu crois sincèrement que j'allais accepter ça ? Après, je serai obligé de voir par les yeux de Weasley à chaque fois que ce débile profond éprouvera une émotion forte ! »

« Heu… ça sera relativement rare » tenta Harry avec espoir.

Draco le regarda avec mépris, et répliqua froidement. « Weasley a l'air d'être sur le point de jouir dans son pantalon miteux à chaque fois qu'il touche à de la nourriture, alors ne me fait pas croire que ça n'arrivera pas souvent. Et ce n'est pas le pire… »

Le regard de Draco se perdit à nouveaux dans le vide, alors que ses yeux d'acier s'agrandissaient de terreur pure.

Harry l'entendit marmonner quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à « Weasley…vieux lit à ressorts grinçants… Sang de Bourbe… », et reprit courageusement la parole :

« L'usage de la magie n'est pas le seul moyen. »

« Hein ? » Draco se tourna à nouveau vers lui, fronçant les sourcils.

« Il y a aussi la méthode moldue », expliqua patiemment Harry. « Tu sais, avec des piqûres, des tuyaux en plastique, des perfusions… » Il se tut brusquement, car il avait remarqué l'expression de plus en plus horrifiée qu'affichait Draco.

Bon, il devait reconnaître qu'il n'avait _peut être_ pas présenté le concept sous son meilleur jour.

« Heu… » Draco ouvrit des yeux ronds. « Tu penses sérieusement que je vais accepter de rester pendant je ne sais pas combien de tempsà l'infirmerie de Poudlardà me faire vider de mon sang par une bon dieu de machine MOLDUE, et tout ça pour _Weasley_ »

« Ahà propos… » Harry se tordit fébrilement les doigts, embarrassé. « Justement, comme les appareils moldus se détraquent systématiquement dans l'enceinte de Poudlard…euh… enfin, je veux dire que si tu pouvais… tu devrais…hem. »

'Pitié', supplia Harry désespérément, 'que mon cerveau aie au moins la grâce de parvenir à créer une phrase correcte. Pitié.' Parce que là, il se sentait vraiment pitoyable.

Draco, qui replaçait précautionneusement une mèche lisse derrière son oreille, semblait manifestement partager le même avis :

« Potter, cela doit faire environ un bon quart d'heure que tu tournes autour du pot, et je crois qu'il serait grand temps de me révéler ce que tu as à me dire. Après, je te répondrai sèchement 'non', je te dirai 'dégage de ma chambre', et tu partiras complètement désespéré. Ensuite, tu iras consoler ton imbécile agonisant, et moi, je finirai tranquillement ma bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu. Quoi que tu fassesça finira comme ça. Alors autant économiser notre précieux temps, non »

Harry soupira. Il se sentait trop épuisé, trop désespéré pour se disputer avec Malfoy. Il respira profondément, volant jusqu'à la moindre petite parcelle de courage qu'il pouvait trouver en lui, et avoua :

« Il faut aller dans un hôpital moldu. »

Draco ne daigna même pas répondre. Le silence s'étira à nouveau, jusqu'à ce que Harry perde patience.

« Ce n'est pas juste ! Pourquoi je ne peux pas sauver la vie de mon meilleur ami ! Pourquoi c'est un connard complet comme toi qui en a le pouvoir ? Hein ? Pourquoi, au nom de Dieu »

Malfoy se contenta de contempler le Survivant qui se tenait debout au beau milieu de son salon, rouge de fureur, les poings tellement serrés que les jointures de ses mains blanchissaient dangereusement. Il sourit au griffondor d'un air satisfait, croisa ses longues jambes et répliqua sur un ton supérieur :

« Je ne pense pas que m'insulter soit la meilleure stratégie pour obtenir ce que tu veux de moi, Potter. »

Harry desserra les poings, ses yeux verts à présent vides de tout espoir, et se rassit lentement sur son fauteuil.

Draco, pendant se temps, posa gracieusement son verre presque vide sur la table basse, et se leva pour marcher jusqu'à la cheminée dans laquelle les flammes crépitaient joyeusement. Harry le suivit du regard, presque hypnotisé par le charisme insolent de Draco alors que celui-ci s'accroupissait et tendait ses mains vers le feu.

Draco, qui tournait à présent le dos à Harry, reprit la parole « La raison pour laquelle mon sang est le seul à être compatible avec celui de Weasley est très simple : en fait, mon sang est compatible avec celui de tout le monde. J'imagine que Dumby, par un moyen quelconque, a du deviner que j'avais quelque chose de spécial, et il avait raison.

Draco fit une pose avant de révéler sur un ton tranquille « J'ai hérité de certains caractères typiques d'une de mes arrières grand-mères maternelle. » Il haussa les épaules. « Il faut croire que j'ai décroché le gros lot au brassage génétique. »

« Et alors » rétorqua Harry avec agressivité.

« Mon arrière grand-mère n'était pas humaine » expliqua simplement Draco.

Harry ne répondit rien. Il se contenta de continuer à contempler Malfoy. Même accroupit, les mains frileusement tendues vers les flammes, Draco Malfoy dégageait une prestance, une autorité tout simplement phénoménales. D'ailleurs, Harry était loin d'être le seul à l'avoir remarqué. On ne pouvait pas traverser la Grande Salle sans voir ou entendre une bonne partie de la gente féminine de Poudlard se pâmer devant 'son corps élancé et finement musclé', 'ses yeux gris orageux ' ou son visage 'd'ange déchu'.

Le déclic se fit brusquement dans l'esprit de Harry, et il se fustigea intérieurement pour ne pas l'avoir compris plus tôt :

« Je ne savais pas que le sang de Vélane avait ces propriétés. »

Mais Draco n'eut pas la réaction escomptée. Au lieu de répondre 'Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ne sais pas, Potter' ou alors 'Et ses propriétés ne risquent pas de servir à ta belette orange' comme Harry s'y était attendu, Draco se tendit brusquement et demanda avec incrédulité :

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens de me _dire_, Potter »

« Et bien… » Harry hésita. Il ne comprenait pas la réaction de Malfoy. Qu'est-ce q'il avait bien pu dire de si surprenant ? Harry cru soudain comprendre. Draco était –comme d'habitude - en train de se moquer de lui, et de faire semblant d'être impressionné par son formidable esprit de déduction.

Bon, il devait reconnaître que pour une fois, il le méritait. Son cerveau n'avait vraiment pas fait des exploits d'intelligence depuis qu'il était entré dans ce salon.

« Pas la peine de faire l'étonné » rétorqua sèchement Harry. « Ce n'était pas bien dur à deviner. »

Draco se releva brusquement. Harry sursauta légèrement alors que le jeune Serpentard se retournait pour lui faire face, une lueur claire brillant étrangement dans ses yeux gris.

« Raté, Potter. Je n'ai même pas une infime trace de sang Veela dans mon corps magnifique. Mais… je suis ravi de savoir que tu me trouves séduisant et envoûteur au point de penser que j'ai des origines vélanes. »

Harry tourna brutalement au rouge écarlate, et il enfouit son visage cuisant dans ses mains tremblantes de honte. Est-ce qu'il s'était déjà sentit aussi embarrassé ?

Après réflexion… oui. Il fallait avouer que son atterrissage manqué au beau milieu du salon de Draco Malfoy constituait une concurrence sévère.

Draco se rapprocha de lui, prit doucement le menton de Harry entre ses doigts minces, contemplant avec un amusement non dissimulé la belle couleur rouge qu'arboraient les joues du jeune sorcier. Puis, il eut un sourire ironique et demanda sur un ton faussement inquiet :

« Ca va, Potty ? Pas trop intimidé par mon charme _si_ captivant »

Harry ne répliqua pas. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu lui prendre de dire quelque chose comme ça ? Et encore, heureusement que c'était sa dernière année à Poudlard, parce que Malfoy comptait sûrement brailler « Potter pote Potty est amoureuh – heu » dans tous les couloirs de l'école.

Draco le lâcha, recula de quelques pas et éclata d'un rire moqueur en contemplant la mine déconfite de Harry. Il s'effondra ensuite sur le canapé, se tenant les côtes, hurlant de rire jusqu'aux larmes.

Harry, jugeant que Malfoy, toujours hilareétait peutêtre dans de bonnes dispositions pour accepter sa requête, tenta une dernière fois :

« Bon, tu acceptes, pour Ron »

Ce fut radical.

Lorsque Draco releva la tête pour rencontrer son regard, il n'y avait plus aucune trace de gaieté sur son visage clair. Au contraire, ses yeux gris brillaient d'une lueur froide, métallique, et ses traits aristocratiques étaient figés par une colère sourde.

« Il y a quelque chose que tu n'as pas très bien compris, Potter » murmura t-il d'un ton menaçant. « Tes pitreries m'ont fait rire, mais ne crois pas que je vais changer d'avis pour autant. _Je-ne-risquerai-pas-ma-vie-pour-Weasley_. Point final.

« Mais… » protesta faiblement Harry.

« Barre toi »

« Hein ? » Harry ouvrit de grands yeux, éberlué. Comment la situation avait-elle pu se dégrader à ce point ? Une minute plus tôt, Malfoy se tenait les côtes de rire sur son canapé !

« Barre toi » répéta froidement Draco. « C'était bien drôle au début, mais là, t'es lourd. Et ça commence sérieusement à me taper sur les nerfs. Alors tu dégages. Immédiatement. »

Harry se leva lentement. La tête lui tournait, le mobilier de luxe qui l'entourait semblait rendre des formes de plus en plus indistinctes, et le sol tanguait dangereusement

Il avait _échoué_.

Il marcha machinalement jusqu'à la porte, posa la main sur la poignée d'argent, et…

« Non »

« Quoi ? » Draco le contempla pendant un court instantéberlué. « Je ne t'ai as demander si tu étais d'accord ou pas, Potter. Je t'ai ordonné de dégager d'ici. »

« Et moi je ne sortirai pas de cette pièce tant que tu n'auras pas accepté de sauver Ron. » Harry leva vers Draco un regard déterminé, inflexible.

« Potter… » Draco soupira bruyamment, exaspéré. « Je suis un Serpentard, ne l'oublie pas. Il est hors de question que j'accepte si je n'ai rien à y gagner, et tout à y perdre. »

« Et bien… » Harry fit une pause, son esprit travaillant à toute vitesse. « On pourrait… on pourrait faire une sorte de marché »

« Un marché ? Vraiment » Les yeux froids de Draco brillèrent d'une lueur amusée, et ses lèvres fines se courbèrent en un sourire ironique « Supposons, Potter –supposons, hein – que j'accepte de sauver la vie de Weasley. Qu'est-ce que j'aurai, en échange ? »

Harry réfléchit, concentré. Qu'est-ce qu'il possédait de précieux et que Malfoy n'avait pas ? Les gallions d'or de son compte en banque ? Malfoy devait au moins en posséder le quadruple. Sa cape d'invisibilité ? La fortune des Malfoy était telle qu'il pouvait certainement s'en acheter une bonne centaine. La carte des Maraudeurs ? Ridicule.

Non.

Harry savait qu'une seule chose pouvait intéresser Malfoy, et par conséquent sauver la vie de Ron.

Une seule.

« Moi »

« Quoi ? » Draco en resta bouche bée, les bras pendants le long de son corps.

« Tu as bien compris. Si tu acceptes que l'on transfuse de ton sang à Ron dans un hôpital moldu, je t'appartiendrai. Totalement.

Draco se rassit lentement, et croisa négligemment les bras derrière sa tête avant de répondre sur un ton égal :

« Intéressant. Mais je crois que tu n'as pas vraiment conscience de ce que tu me proposes, Potter. »

Harry secoua la tête avec détermination. Il savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait, au contraire. Malfoy lui rendrait probablement la vie infernale, mais après tout, la pire chose qui pouvait lui arriver était de mourir, et la vie de Ron comptait beaucoup plus que la sienne. Alors Harry se contenta de rétorquer fermement :

« Bien sûr que si. » Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure avec nervosité, et détourna le regard. « Je… je sais que c'est la seule chance pour Ron. Alors… si tu trouves cette proposition vraiment intéressante… accepte. S'il te plaît. »

Draco eut un sourire ravi. « Oh non, Potter, cette proposition n'est pas simplement _intéressante_. Je dirai plutôt… qu'elle est captivante »

Il se servit un nouveau verre de whisky – décidemment, il tenait vraiment bien l'alcool – et continua, en soulevant un sourcil interrogateur. « Tu serais prêt à faire un pacte magique ? »

« Un pacte magique » répéta Harry. En un moment aussi capital, il ne comprenait même pas ce qu'on lui disait, et son ignorance sur les us et coutumes du monde sorcier ne l'avait jamais autant agacé.

« Oui. Disons que si je sauve Weasley, tu m'appartiendras. Et… » Draco s'interrompit pour boire une nouvelle gorgée d'alcool avec élégance. « Et si jamais tu refuses d'obéir au moindre de mes ordres… Weasley mourra.

« D'accord. » Harry tourna soudainement la tête pour regarder Draco droit dans les yeux. « Mais ne m'oblige pas à aimer ce que je fais. Je veux dire… je sais qu'il y a des sorts de magie noire qui peuvent influer sur ma façon de penser, et… je tiens à rester moi-même, même si tu as les pleins pouvoirs sur moi. »

Il remarqua les sourcils froncés de Draco et, excédé, poussa un long soupir avant d'expliquer sur un ton docte.

« Je veux dire, supposons que tu m'ordonnes d'embrasser Milicent ou Goyle passionnément. Ne m'oblige pas à le vouloir, ou à aimer ça, pour mieux m'humilier ensuite »

« Je vois » Draco grimaça et fit une mine écoeurée. « N'empêche que tu aurais pu choisir un autre exemple. Mais… » Il secoua la tête vigoureusement. « On ne peut pas faire entrer autant de conditions dans un simple pacte magique, Potter. »

Draco posa son verre et retourna à nouveau vers l'endroit où se tenait Harry. Il baissa la tête pour rencontrer le regard déterminé du jeune griffondor, et dit avec franchise « Je ne chercherai d'aucune manière à influencer tes pensées. Tu resteras toi-même. Tu as ma parole. »

Harry chercha dans le visage de Draco une trace de ruse, d'intérêt ou de mensonge. Mais tout ce qu'il vit dans les yeux gris de Draco fut une sincérité à l'état brut, violente, presque insoutenable. Il eut, malgré leurs années communes de disputes incessantes, de compétition acharnée, d'insultes mordantes et de haine implacable, l'étrange sentiment qu'il pouvait avoir _confiance_ en Draco Malfoy.

« Très bien, Malfoy. »

Draco eut un léger sourire, et prit doucement sa main dans la sienne.

« Tu es prêt ? »

« Oui. »

Harry s'était naïvement attendu à une explosion d'étincelles multicolores, ou à une lumière d'une pureté aveuglante, mais la seule chose qu'il ressentit fut une infime sensation de chaleur.

« C'est tout ? » demanda t'il, un peu déçu.

« Oui » répondit Draco, amusé. « Au fait, pas la peine de t'acharner à essayer de lever le charme. Ce n'était pas de la magie humaine, par conséquent, je suis le seul à pouvoir annuler notre pacte. »

« Ah. » Harry détourna le regard, et les deux sorciers restèrent pendant quelques longues secondes debout, là, au milieu de la pièce, silencieux et un peu embarrassés.

« Bon, je vais devoir y aller. Dis à Dumbledore que tu acceptes, et il te donnera les détails. Mais… j'aimerai que notre arrangement reste entre nous, Malfoy. »

« D'accord. »

Harry se dirigea vers la sortie et ouvrit la lourde porte de bois. « Au fait » dit-il soudainement, curieux malgré lui. « Ton arrière grand-mère, elle était quoi, exactement ? »

Draco reprit aussitôt son air supérieur, son regard impassible et ses manières hautaines. « Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, Potter. »

OOO

Lorsque la porte se fut bruyamment refermée et que Harry fut définitivement parti, Draco se rassit et se versa un autre verre. La bouteille était presque videà présent. Le jeune serpentard souleva le verre à la hauteur de ses yeux froids, contemplant les reflets ambrés du liquide éclairé par le feu dévorant brûlant dans la cheminée luxueuse, un sourire satisfait jouant sur ses lèvres fines.

Il allait bien s'amuser.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(à suivre)

* * *

. 

**NOTE TRES IMPORTANTE. PITIE PARTEZ PAS DEJAAAAA**

Je viens de me rendre compte que la fin de ce chapitre peut porter à confusion : cela ne sera pas un simple rapport maître-esclave…où Draco ordonne et Harry doit obéir ! ( Bon, il y aura quand même un petit peu de ça, hein ;-) Il faut vraiment avoir du talent pour parvenir à construire toute une fic uniquement sur ce concept, et je ne l'ai pas ! Donc, la véritable intrigue (si je peux me permettre d'appeler ça une intrigue ) , arrivera dès le prochain chapitre !

Et le prochain chapitre arrivera… un jour lol

J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience ! (se ronge frénétiquement les ongles)

**LA, VOUS POUVEZ PARTIR, PAR CONTRE…OUI OUI, VRAIMENT ! **

DRACO °lève les yeux° Hey ! C'est quoi ce titre bidon ? Pour MA rubrique en plus ! Non mais tu veux que tous les lecteurs ratent ma prestation ou quoi ? Hein ? C'est pas ma faute si je suis génial, je suis pas responsable de ta jalousie maladive, si ? Et – (continue à baragouiner d'un air outré)

LYRINN ° sourire préfabriqué° Bon, et bien, pour tous les suicidaires qui n'ont pas tenu de mon avertissement, bonjour !

DRACO °marmonne d'un air pas convaincu° Ah ouais… bonjour, au fait…

LYRINN : Ah oui, donc, c'est dans cette rubrique que je vais répondre aux reviews –

DRACO : que l'ON va répondre au review è.é

LYRINN : euh… oui (hem hem) Draco s'est aimablement proposé pour m'aider à cette tâche difficile, et –

DRACO °sur un ton sec° tâche difficile, tâche difficile… si j'ai acepté c'est parce que je savais qu'il y aurait rien à faire… Tu crois sincèrement que _quelqu'un_ va te laisser _un_ message ?OO

LYRINN °continue sur un ton faussement joyeux° …et il a promis d'être plus sympathique que la dernière fois ! ( sourit nerveusement devant les regards pas franchement convaincus des lecteurs…) Mais pourquoi personne de me croiiiiiiit ?

DRACO °sur un ton léger° ouais, non, ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis méchant qu'avec l'auteur… Non mais aussi vous vous rendez compte ? dans le one-shot que cette tarée avait traduit, je sortait avec Potter ! _Potter !_ °regard traumatisé°

LYRINN °trop gênée° nan nan, mais je me suis assagie, maintenant… regarde, tu es en position de _supériorité_ par rapport à Harry… °détourne le regard°

DRACO ° sourire satisfait° c'est bien pour ça que je suis là… ° se rengorge avant de reprendre une expression impassible°

LYRINN °soupire d'un air blasé° Bon, c'est bon, je crois que tu les a tous fait fuir là…pfff… déjà… avant ils attendaient une ou deux minutes de plus avant de partir en courant… décidemment, les jeunes d'aujourd'hui, hein… plus aucune résistance… °se rend pas compte qu'elle est un train de parler comme une petite vieille aigrie – ce qu'elle fait assez souvent, d'ailleurs° ;-)

DRACO : Tous fait fuir ? _Moi_ ? Tu rigoles ? Mais tout le monde m'adooore ! Je suis sûre que toutes les lectrices se pâment d'admiration devant mon charisme éblouissant… °remet une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille°

LYRINN °se croit obligée de mentir, là… ° bof…t'es pas terrible comme gars je trouve… je vois pas ce que t'as de si spécial honnêtement… °pense hystériquement° il est trop boooooo ! Mais pourquoi un débile pareil est aussi beau ! La vie est injuuuste ! snif

DRACO °°trop outré par l'affront pour émettre un seul son : lui ? Pas terrible ? _Lui_ °°

LYRINN : Hem… désolée, il est pas en forme aujourd'hui…°°chuchote d'un air ravi°°vous comprenez, JK Rowlings l'a obligé à jouer une scène du Tome 6 où il se faisait lamentablement battre par Harry Potter au quidditch.. °°sourire mesquin°°

DRACO °très vite° Bon, t'avais dit qu'au bout d'une page word je pouvais partir non °regard soulagé° Allez je dois y alleeeeer… (S'en va en courant)

LYRINN °° se retrouve toute seule (même les lecteurs sont partis)°° Et bien, et bien… ° sourire pitoyable° c'est pas tout ça, mais je vais y aller, hein ! entre les vacances, les vacances, et les vacances, je suis débordééée…lol

Bye bye !


	2. Une étrange baguette blanche

**Just Like That**

**Auteur : Lyrinn **(c'est-à-dire…moi ! Non non, malgré le titre, ceci n'est pas une traduction ! ;-) )

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à JK Rowlings. Et oui… tout tout tout… snif

**Warning : PG-13.** Ceci est un slash, alors si vous commencez déjà à faire la grimace, cliquez sur « précédent » ! ;-)

**Pairing : Harry/ Draco**

**Le BLA-BLA inutile-mais-indispensable** : 

Et bien, et bien, après 3 semaines de dur labeur (si si, je vous assure ! ;-), la suite est finalement arrivée… et elle est (très) longue ! Mais surtout, pas de crise cardiaque devant la taille minuscule de votre curseur de défilement, ok ? lol  
En tout cas, je vous remercie énormément pour tous vos messages qui m'ont vraiment encouragée ! ( Les réponses aux reviews prennent à elles seules pas mal de place, vous verrez ! )

**Résumé du chapitre précédent : **

Ron est sur le point de mourir d'une étrange maladie et a besoin d'urgence d'une transfusion sanguine. Par miracle, Dumbledore finit par trouver un donneur compatible, mais pas n'importe qui : Draco Malfoy. Harry, prêt à tout pour sauver son meilleur ami, se rend dans les appartements du préfet de serpentard, et conclut un marché terrible au bout d'une longue conversation : Si jamais Draco acceptait de procéder à la transfusion dans un hôpital Moldu, et donc de sauver Ron, Harry lui appartiendrait. Totalement.

Sur ce, je vous laisse, bonne lecture ! (Vous verrez, l'intrigue principale commence véritablement à s'installer dans ce second chapitre !  
Hem…d'accord, j'arrête de parler .

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 2 ………………. Une étrange baguette blanche**

* * *

_**Tu sais, Papa, c'est de ta faute si je t'ai tué, après tout.**_

_**Tu n'avais qu'à pas me montrer l'Avada Kedavra, le jour de l'anniversaire de mes huit ans. **_

_.

* * *

_

_Jeudi 13 avril, Londres_

_13h30, devant l'hôpital, cachés par un sort d'invisibilité._

_Personnes présentes : Albus Dumbledore (ancien griffondor) Draco Malfoy ( Serpentard, fortement découragé)_

« Très bien, Monsieur Malfoy. Nous y voilà, nous y voilà… on va attendre les autres, hein…hem hem…

…

…dites moi, Monsieur Malfoy, vous voulez un bonbon à la menthe, peut-être ? »

Nan. Il voulait pas de bonbon à la menthe. Il avait horreur des bonbons la menthe, d'abord. Surtout quand ils venaient d'Albus Dumbledore.

_

* * *

_

_14h10, même endroit._

_Personnes présentes : Albus Dumbledore (ancien griffondor), Harry Potter (Griffondor en puissance), Draco Malfoy (franchement énervé)_

« Ah, Draco, Harry a ab-so-lu-ment tenu à nous accompagner… Harry, un bonbon à la menthe, ça te tenterait ? »

« Heu… non merci, professeur. Je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur à manger des sucreries. »

Tiens donc. Il avait au moins un point commun avec Potter Pote Potty chéri. Pour fêter cette formidable découverte, Draco se permit le luxe de demander sur un ton presque poli : « On attend quoi, là, au juste ? »

« Oh, on attends les autres. Ils vont bientôt arriver, ne vous inquiétez pas, Monsieur Malfoy. »

'_Les autres' : _Réponse remarquable dans son imprécision …et bien, ça lui apprendrait à être trop sympathique. Et puis il ne s'inquiétait pas du tout, d'abord. Il se faisait juste royalement chier. Nuance.

* * *

_14h 30_

_Personnes présentes : Albus Dumbledore (Griffondor sénile) Harry Potter (griffondor qui n'aime pas les bonbons à la menthe non plus) ; Minerva Mac Gonnagal (Directrice aigrie des griffondors) Ronald Weasley (Griffondor presque mort : ouaaaaais) Draco Malfoy ( relativement désespéré) _

Chouette. Sur cinq personnes, quatre griffondors. Où est l'intrus ? Mmmmh ?

La vieille pimbêche débitait son discours mortellement ennuyeux à une vitesse hallucinante :

« Malfoy, vous passerez la nuit à l'hôpital, sous le nom de John Lecter, pour une intervention chirugir…chirurgicale quelconque. Bien sûr, il est formellement interdit de trahir votre identité, et tous les détails seront soigneusement été réglés. »

John Lecter ? Pourquoi, John Lecter ?

« Monsieur Potter a choisit votre nom d'emprunt…en raison de ses connaissances sur le monde Moldu, nous avons préféré lui donner carte blanche sur le sujet. »

Et donc ? Le pourquoi du 'John Lecter' ?

« Je tiens à vous faire part de mes sincères compliments, Malfoy. Ce que vous faites pour Ronald Weasley est très généreux. »

Très bien, très bien. Mais il ne pouvait pas choisir son nom, lui ? Parce que honnêtement, John Lecter… ça sonnait effroyablement banal, non ? Non ?

* * *

_17h40, dans une salle de torture. Enfin, ça y ressemble étrangement._

_Personnes présentes : des Moldus (pas griffondors, bien sûr, mais remarquablement sadiques). Draco Malfoy (dangereusement proche de la crise d'hystérie)_

Bien, bien, bien. Il était tout seul. TOUT seul. Sans baguette. (pour éviter 'un évènement fâcheux', soit disant). Sans sa robe de sorcier. Sans son calme et sa dignité légendaire.

Sans rien du tout, en fait.

Si. Il y avait un lit très inconfortable, une aiguille ENORME qui lui transperçait impitoyablement la peau, et tout un amas de tuyaux transparents dans lesquels glougloutait joyeusement son sang écarlate.

Draco ferma les yeux alors qu'une torpeur bienfaitrice envahissait son esprit et ses sens déjà émoussés. Le plafond blanc semblait se troubler, les voix qui s'adressaient à lui semblaient étrangement sourdes et distendues, et Draco tentait vainement de ne pas sombrer dans l'inconscience. Avant qu'il ne plonge définitivement dans les bras de Morphée, une dernière pensée effleura sa conscience vaseuse.

Il avait terriblement envie d'un bonbon à la menthe.

* * *

Il y avait du bruit. Trop de bruit. Et le matelas sur lequel il était allongé n'était pas confortable du tout. Et la lumière était beaucoup trop aveuglante.

Décidemment, Draco Malfoy avait horreur de se réveiller de mauvaise humeur. Et, manque de chance, il était d'une humeur _massacrante_ ce matin… Qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit d'accepter un marché aussi bidon ? Un hôpital moldu ! _Moldu_ ! Son père, le tristement renommé Lucius Malfoy, avait déjà du se retourner une bonne quinzaine de fois dans sa tombe.

Draco se redressa avec difficulté, un peu nauséeux. Il contempla les murs recouverts d'une peinture écaillée et son lit sommaire avec dégoût. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là ? Bon, au moins, sa part du marché était déjà remplie : pas plus tard qu'hier, il avait généreusement offert son précieux sang à un crétin congénital. Si après cela, il n'avait pas sa place 1ère classe réservée au paradis…

« Salut ! »

Draco sursauta brusquement. Il y avait _quelqu'un_ dans le lit voisin. Quoi ? Lui, Draco Malfoy, principal héritier d'une des plus illustres familles d'Angleterre, n'avait même pas droit à une chambre individuelle ? Il tourna lentement la tête et passa en mode « regard glacial » pour intimider radicalement la pauvre moldue qui avait osé s'adresser à un Malfoy avec autant de familiarité :

« Quoi ? »

Le ton n'aurait pas pu être plus froid, et Draco s'auto congratula vigoureusement pour son antipathie mordante.

La moldue en question s'avérait être une préadolescente, qui aurait sûrement été jolie si son visage n'avait pas été noyé sous une quantité impressionnante de boutons d'acné.

Bon, Draco exagérait peut-être _un tout _petit peu. Mais le problème, c'était que cette abrutie de moldue n'avait pas particulièrement l'air impressionnée par son air menaçant. Battant frénétiquement des paupières (ce que Draco trouva d'un ridicule incroyable), elle continua joyeusement, sur un ton surexcité :

« T'as vu le prime de la Star'ac sur TF1, hier soir ? C'est une chaîne française. »

' Le praïm.' 'Staraque'. 'Té èfun.'

Bien, bien, bien... hem hem.

RIEN compris.

Peut-être que l'hôpital avait brusquement transplané dans un pays étranger ? Ou dans un univers alternatif ? Ou alors qu'il s'était retrouvé sans s'en rendre compte dans la quatrième dimension ?

La jeune fille du voir son air hébété, car elle murmura sur un ton compatissant, en fronçant les sourcils. « Ouh là, t'es pas du matin, toi »

Non, il n'était pas du matin, non.

La moldue boutonneuse continuait impitoyablement : « Et alors, le prime, t'en as pensé quoi ? »

Elle tourna le regard vers Draco, et, remarquant l'absence totale de réaction de son interlocuteur, continua sur un ton hésitant : « Heu… la télé… tout ça… tu connais, hein ? »

Non, il ne connaissait pas, non.

« La télé… ? _Télévision_ ? Tu sais ce que c'est, non ? _Non_ ? »

Draco poussa un soupir excédé_. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là ?_ Il eut, à ce moment précis, l'étrange et irrépressible envie de se lever, de mettre les pantoufles pelucheuses qui se trouvaient au bord de son lit, et de se taper la tête contre le mur d'en face jusqu'à épuisement.

Ouais. Chouette idée.

Sauf qu'un problème loin d'être négligeable bousillait son super plan : il était tout bonnement HORS DE QUESTION qu'il mette ces affreuses pantoufles blanches. Draco ferma les yeux et enfouit son visage dans ses mains, désespéré.

Il fallait qu'il sorte d'ici.

_Tout-de-suite. _

Draco rouvrit les yeux, releva courageusement la tête et balança les jambes par-dessus le lit d'hôpital. Il était sur le point de se lever pour s'enfuir comme un dératé lorsque la porte s'ouvrit doucement.

Ah, enfin… Potter était venu le tirer de cette chambre d'aliénés.

« C'est ici, pour l'opération du genou ? »

Raté. A la place de Potter, c'était un jeune médicomage vêtu d'une blouse blanche, l'air complètement débordé, qui entra dans la pièce.

'Décidemment', pensa Draco avec mauvaise foi, ' il y a des choses qui ne changent jamais. Même chez les Moldus, les gens _adorent_ brasser du vent pour faire croire aux autres qu'ils sont indispensables à la société, hein.'

Le docteur continua à écrire fébrilement sur son carnet avec une étrange plume pendant quelques secondes, puis leva enfin les yeux vers Draco.

« Monsieur John Lecter ? C'est bien vous, l'opération du genou ? »

Face au regard bovin qu'affichait son interlocuteur, l'homme eut un sourire amical et commença à expliquer d'un ton posé : « Surtout, ne vous inquiétez pas, tout va bien se passer. C'est un opération extrêmement simple et –

« Je sais déjà compter, merci bien » coupa sèchement Draco. « Je fais plus de trois heures d'Arithmancie par semaine, alors je ne crois pas qu'une simple opération ne puisse me faire peur, _Monsieur_. »

Ah ah ah ah. Draco se permit un petit sourire satisfait. Il _adorait_ rabattre le caquet aux prétentieux qui se permettaient de lui manquer de respect. Bon, il devait reconnaître qu'il ne connaissait pas l'opération 'du genou', mais il savait quand même manipuler runes antiques, signes veela et chiffres elfiques à la perfection.

Non mais.

Malgré tout, le médecin n'avait pas l'air particulièrement impressionné. Au contraire, il haussa un sourcil intrigué et annonça tranquillement :

« Oui… je vois, d'après votre dossier, que l'on vous a administré un somnifère assez puissant il y a à a peine trois heures… donc pas de souci, il est tout à fait normal que votre cerveau n'ai pas encore vraiment fait la transition entre rêve et réalité… » Et le jeune docteur commença à baragouiner tout un tas d'inepties absolument _incompréhensibles_.

« C'est vrai, ça… t'as vraiment pas l'air réveillé, crois moi ! »

Tiens donc… il fallait croire qu'il était arrivé à oublier la moldue idiote du lit voisin. _Non mais est-ce qu'il lui avait demandé son avis, à celle là ?_ Draco tourna lentement la tête vers sa voisine.

Très bien.

Il ne pouvait pas tolérer UNE seule remarque bidon de plus. Certes, l'intimidation par la force avait lamentablement échoué, mais Draco connaissait une autre méthode bien plus efficace… dans un domaine où il excellait tout particulièrement.

« Oui… » Il lui sourit largement et se força à faire un clin d'œil charmeur. C'est que je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à trouver une jolie fille comme toi dès mon réveil, donc je suis un peu déboussolé, tu comprends. »

Décidemment, il était vraiment tombé au fond du trou. Se retrouver obligé à draguer…

… une moldue

… préadolescente

… boutonneuse

… bavarde

… et totalement stupide…

Pffffff… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour mériter ça ? Hein ?

La jeune fille, surprise et agréablement flattée, rougit légèrement, marmonna un « merci » soudainement timide, et lui fit un sourire éclatant.

Et Draco poussa un cri de frayeur.

Ce n'était pas un sourire normal. C'était un sourire… un sourire _d'acier_.

Le médecin sursauta, lâchant brusquement son stylo bille. « Monsieur Lecter ? Vous êtes sur que tout va bien ? »

Draco, les yeux exorbités, ne lâchait pas l'adolescente du regard. En enfer. Oui, cela ne pouvait être que ça… il était tombé _en enfer_.

« Mais vous ne voyez pas ? Vous ne _voyez_ pas ? » hurla Draco sur un ton à la limite de l'hystérie, tendant son index tremblant vers les barres de fer qui striaient les dents de sa voisine.

Le médecin eut au moins la grâce de paraître un tantinet surpris. « Ecoutez, jeune homme, je ne vois _strictement_ rien d'effrayant dans cette pièce. Je vous demande simplement de vous recoucher et de vous calmer. Un psychologue arrivera dans une quinzaine de minutes, et –

« Je n'ai pas besoin de votre psychomage bidon ! » coupa Draco, le visage rouge de fureur. « Tout ce que je veux, c'est me barrer d'ici. Immédiatement, vous comprenez ? _Immédiatement_ ! » Se levant d'un bond, il enfila les horribles pantoufles qui l'attendaient sagement au pied du lit (ouais, bon, il n'était vraiment plus à ça près, honnêtement) et bandit ses muscles, prêt à tabasser en bonne et due forme le pauvre médecin qui accourait vers lui.

« Impedimenta ! »

Draco leva les yeux, cherchant du regard celui qui avait lancé le sort libérateur. Potter était (enfin) arrivé, et Draco se retint de pousser un soupir de soulagement. Pendant une minuscule seconde, il fut infiniment reconnaissant au jeune griffondor d'être accouru à son secours… même si, personnellement, il aurait plutôt opté pour l'Avada Kedavra (simple question d'efficacité).

Harry parcourut la pièce d'un regard rapide, analysant en quelques secondes la gravité de la situation, puis ses yeux quittèrent les deux moldus immobiles pour s'arrêter sur le serpentard désespéré. Il contempla longuement Draco avant de pousser un soupir atterré :

« Salut, Malfoy »

Draco ne daigna pas répondre. Au contraire, ses traits prirent une expression presque boudeuse alors qu'il se rasseyait sur son lit et croisait les bras contre son torse d'une façon étrangement enfantine.

« Heu… Malfoy, ça va ? »

Harry était plutôt décontenancé par l'attitude de l'autre sorcier : Alors qu'il s'était mentalement préparé à devoir affronter un Draco Malfoy victorieux et exécrable, il le retrouvait_ boudeur_ et manifestement épuisé. Mais, en son fort intérieur, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver Malfoy assez… oui, assez _attachant_ en fait, surtout lorsqu'il –

« Ca va ? Tu oses me demander si ça va ? » La voix de Draco vibrait d'une rage contenue. « Je me retrouve tout seul entre deux moldus fous furieux, soit une mocheté qui ne sait même pas parler un anglais correct et un pseudo - médicomage qui me demande si je sais compter, et tu crois sincèrement que je vais te répondre joyeusement 'ça va, Potter, je pète la forme, merci bien' ! Hein ! »

Harry eut au moins la grâce de paraître légèrement décontenancé par les hurlements hystériques du serpentard :

« Hem…je suis juste venu pour te rendre ta baguette magique et pour… heu… te dire que Ron est sauv –

Harry se tût brusquement, la baguette de Draco toujours à la main, et tendit l'oreille vers le léger bruit qui avait capté son attention.

Mais Draco fut beaucoup plus rapide.

Arrachant sa baguette des mains de Harry, il se leva d'un bond, la pointa sur les deux moldus qui commençaient à reprendre conscience, et cria férocement :

« Impedimenta ! »

Harry, stupéfait, les mains pendantes le long de son corps, contempla fixement les moldus qui reprenaient leur pose rigide, puis détourna le regard vers Draco en clignant des yeux.

La scène avait duré à peu près deux secondes.

« Tes réflexes laissent un peu à désirer, Potter » remarqua Draco sur un ton cassant. « Mais en fait, je trouve que ta vitesse de réaction te caractérise remarquablement bien : absolument _lamentable_. »

Ouais… il n'était pas si attachant, finalement.

« Bon. » Draco parcourut la petite pièce de long en large, tête baissée, sourcils froncés, regard éminemment pensif. « Plus on l'utilise, plus le maléfice d'entrave perd de son efficacité, Potter. Donc –

« Je le sais très bien » coupa sèchement Harry, agacé. « Maintenant que les griffondors et les serpentards ont le cours de défense contre les forces du mal en commun, tu as du remarquer que je suis le premier de la classe dans cette matière, non ? »

Draco ignora superbement la remarque acide de l'autre sorcier. Il s'arrêta, brandit sa baguette, et annonça sur un ton tranquille : « Je vais lancer le sort _d'oubliettes, _pour que ces imbéciles oublient tous les petits détails dérangeants. Pas d'objection, Potter ? »

« Est-ce que mon avis changera quelque – chose ? »

« Sincèrement… non »

« Vas y, alors. Amuse toi. » Harry haussa négligemment les épaules. « De toute façon, c'est la meilleure chose à faire. »

Draco lui jeta un regard intrigué – il devait reconnaître que l'insouciance de Potter le prenait un peu au dépourvu – et se tourna à nouveaux vers les deux moldus. La jeune fille commençait déjà à cligner des yeux. Il lui restait seulement quelques secondes : le sort 'oubliettes' fonctionnait bien mieux sur un esprit inconscient, et le maléfice d'entrave commençait déjà à perdre de son effet. Mais il lui restait assez de temps pour poser une dernière question à Potter. Une question qui, il fallait bien l'avouer, l'obsédait depuis la veille.

« Pourquoi 'John Lecter', Potter ? »

« 'John', parce que c'est un prénom plutôt courant. 'Lecter'…. C'est le nom d'un psychopathe d'un film très célèbre dans le monde moldu. Un cannibale, pour être plus précis. »

D'accord… il aurait préféré ne pas savoir, finalement.

Draco leva lentement sa baguette. « Bon, je lance le sort, alors. Et pour la suite, on improvisera. » Ses yeux brillèrent d'une lueur ironique. « Je pourrai compter sur ton intelligence _phénoménale_, n'est ce pas ? »

Seul un silence vexé lui répondit. Draco se concentra, et pointa la baguette sur le médecin : « Oubliettes ! ». Il fit de même avec la jeune fille, et retourna se coucher précipitamment.

« Monsieur Lecter ? C'est bien vous, l'opération du genou ? »

Hallucinant. C'était hal-lu-ci-nant. Draco avait le désagréable sentiment d'être plongé dans un cycle infernal, un labyrinthe sans fin ni sortie, une prison étroite dans laquelle il devrait subir encore et encore les mêmes remarques bidon, les mêmes moldus idiots et les mêmes pantoufles hideuses. Il soupira. L'usage de l'Avada Kedavra devenait dangereusement attirant.

« Oh, c'est très gentil à vous d'être passé prendre de ses nouvelles » dit précipitamment Harry. « L'opération c'est remarquablement bien passé, docteur. C'est le chirurgien Clarke qui s'en est occupé. »

Le médecin examina fébrilement son carnet, totalement déboussolé :

« Mais il est ici écrit que… »

« Une malheureuse erreur administrative, sûrement » rétorqua Potter avec un sourire charmant. « Tout est réglé. Pas d'inquiétude, vraiment…mais votre prochain patient doit vous attendre avec impatience, mmmh ? »

Draco vit Potter sortir discrètement sa baguette pour la diriger sur le médecin complètement désemparé. Ses lèvres remuaient imperceptiblement alors qu'il fixait le docteur droit dans les yeux… un sort de Persuasion, certainement.

Le jeune médecin se dirigea vers la sortie d'un pas rapide, marmonnant furieusement contre ces collègues qui se permettaient d'opérer SES patients à LUI sans juger utile de le prévenir, et il claqua la porte d'un coup sec. Draco le suivit du regard en fronçant les sourcils. Ce litige ne risquerait t-il pas de poser des problèmes ?

Harry dû remarquer son expression perplexe, car il murmura sur un ton tranquille : « Sa prochaine patiente, c'est Mlle MacGonagal. Elle s'arrangera pour…homogénéiser tout ça. »

Draco, épuisé, se redressa en évitant précautionneusement le regard attentif de la fille allongée sur le lit voisin. Elle les contemplait d'un air positivement béat, et cela commençait à l'irriter profondément.

« Hem… pour tu sais quoi… » murmura Potter d'un ton soucieux

Draco pouvait voir du coin de son œil gauche que la moldue écoutait avec grande attention, et il marmonna d'un ton sec :

« On verra plus tard »

« Oui mais…heu… » Potter se dandinait d'un air extrêmement gêné, les mains nerveusement fourrées dans les poches de son jean moldu. « Je veux dire…comme Ron est sauvé…on considère que je t'appartiens, là ? »

La jeune fille poussa un petit cri de surprise, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lentement, comme si elle venait de comprendre quelque chose de terriblement important :

« Vous êtes… vous deux, vous êtes… »

Le deux sorciers se figèrent brusquement, et Draco se fustigea intérieurement : cette fille n'était pas si bête que ça, finalement. Il fallait croire qu'il l'avait grandement sous estimée… comprendre leur nature de sorciers en quelques minutes, après avoir subit le sort d'Oubliettes, ce n'était vraiment pas mal. Le serpentard, prêt à relancer le sort sur la malheureuse jeune fille trop perspicace, tendit la main vers sa baguette posée bien en évidence sur le drap blanc – grosse erreur d'inattention, mais il avait de multiples excuses pour être légèrement perturbé par les évèn –

« …vous deux, vous êtes _ensemble_ ! »

Draco faillit en lâcher sa baguette.

Atterré, il ferma les yeux et enfoui sa tête dans ses mains. _Ensemble_. _Lui et Potter_. Et bien, cette moldue était pire que ce qu'il croyait, en réalité.

« Heu…hem…pas du tout… nous sommes….justes amis. Voilà, de très bons amis. » Les bafouillements de Potter étaient précipités, hésitants. Et, malheureusement, pas du tout crédibles.

Draco releva courageusement la tête, mais cet effort immense fût impitoyablement récompensé par la vision cruelle d'un Harry Potter rougissant, qui continuait à marmonner pitoyablement :

« L'expression 'je t'appartiens' peut porter à confusion, mais c'est…hem…juste…une marque sincère d'amitié. Enfin, non, c'était… pour rire en fait. Oui, c'était une _blague_. Hahahahahaha. Une blague, tu vois. »

Pitié. Il fallait que cet imbécile la ferme. Parce qu'il s'enfonçait à une vitesse stupéfiante, là. Et ça, ce n'était pas un_ blague_.

« Oh, mais rassurez vous, je n'ai rien contre ça ! » s'exclama joyeusement la moldue. « L'amour est la plus belle chose du monde, et même si c'est entre deux hommes… »

« Potter » murmura Draco sur un ton menaçant. « On se barre. Tout de suite. Ou je la bute. Compris ? »

« Oui, mais tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu pour…euh…notre arrangement… »

« Je n'ai pas encore activé le charme. On verra tout ça se soir. Neuf heures trente. Dans la salle sur demande. »

« D'accord. Neuf heures et demie. Pas de problème, je serai là. »

Draco se leva, épousseta avec soin son pyjama blanc, et déclara à voix haute : « Très bien. Maintenant, Potter, je m'en vais pour de bon. Ta présence commence sérieusement à me rendre malade, pigé ? »

Il tira Harry à sa suite, se dirigea au pas de course vers la sortie, poussa le griffondor dans le couloir, sortit de la chambre en poussant un soupir de soulagement intense, et claqua théâtralement la pauvre porte.

0000000000000000000

La jeune moldue contempla le lit désormais vide avec intérêt. Pourquoi est-ce que le jeune homme blond était t-il si agressif ? Son petit ami avait passé presque toute la nuit assis à son chevet, après tout !

* * *

. 

_Infirmerie de Poudlard_

La première chose que Ron remarqua en se réveillant, ce fut l'odeur de chocolat qui embaumait littéralement tout l'air environnant. Alors, c'était ça le paradis ? Un Honeydukes en plein air ? Les yeux encore fermés, Ron eut un léger sourire – si son avenir se résumait à se goinfrer de chocolat pendant l'éternité, et bien, il n'allait pas se plaindre, pas vrai ?

Malgré tout, ce paradis chocolaté ne paraissait pas totalement idyllique : une masse non identifiée reposait de tout son poids sur sa pauvre poitrine – et produisait un son qui ressemblait étrangement aux bruits émis par la veille goule du grenier de sa maison. L'esprit encore embrumé par le sommeil, Ron cligna des yeux avant de les ouvrir complètement. Etrange. A la place du ciel bleu et clair qu'il s'était plus ou moins attendu à voir, il contemplait fixement une surface lisse d'un blanc immaculé. Et la chose pétaradante impitoyablement affalée sur lui n'était pas la goule de son grenier.

C'était bien pire.

« PATTENROND ! » brailla Ron en se redressant d'un bond. « Qu'est – ce que tu fous là, bordel ? Je suis au paradis, tu piges ? Au pa-ra-dis ! Alors tu vas me faire l'immense plaisir de LEVER ton GROS –

« Ron ! »

L'interpellé sursauta. Après un examen attentif des lieux dans lesquels était sa pauvre âme en détresse s'était échouée, Ron tira habilement plusieurs conclusions. Premièrement, l'odeur de chocolat provenait non pas d'un Honeydukes géant, mais de tout un amas de friandises soigneusement empilées sur sa table de chevet. Secondement, le plafond, les draps, les lits (tous blancs) – et bien, tout cela était caractéristique de la satanée infirmerie de Poudlard. Il n'était donc (malheureusement) pas au Paradis. Et l'assemblage logique de tous ces éléments lui permettait d'affirmer catégoriquement que …

« Je suis vivant ? »

« Faut croire » Harry lui souriait joyeusement. « Malheureusement, on est toujours pas arrivés à se débarrasser de toi. »

« Et tu as manqué à Pattenrond » ajouta Hermione en riant. « Ce qui est à peu près aussi probable qu'un Rogue aimable et attentionné »

Ron tourna la tête vers la jeune fille, et la dévora littéralement des yeux alors que son cœur bondissait de joie. Ils étaient tous les deux là. Ses meilleurs amis, rieurs, radieux et pleins de vie. Alors, c'était ça que Harry ressentait après avoir frôlé une mort atroce ? Ce sentiment de bien être, de plénitude totale ?

« Mais, comment ça se fait ? Je croyais que… »

« Oh, on s'est arrangés » coupa Hermione en haussant les épaules avec une insouciance feinte.

« Et pour changer, tu as choisi le mauvais moment pour te réveiller. » ajouta Harry en soupirant théâtralement. « On a cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal dans précisément sept minutes. »

« Avec Jones… berk » fit Ron. « Au moins, je n'aurais pas à voir ça sale tête aujourd'hui. Le seul truc que j'apprécie chez ce prof immonde, c'est le fait qu'il ait choisi Malfoy contre souffre-douleur. Ouais… le voir s'acharner sur le blondinet est une distraction plutôt pas mal, en fait »

A sa légère surprise, Harry et Hermione ne répondirent pas. Au lieu des sourires et réponses approbatrices qu'il avait plus ou moins escomptées, sa remarque ne rencontra qu'un silence gêné alors que ses deux amis se lançaient un regard furtif.

« Il y a un problème ? » demanda Ron avec inquiétude.

« Oh, non, c'est rien. » dit Hermione avec un sourire rassurant. « Ecoute, on se revoit ce soir, okay ? Il faut vraiment qu'on y aille »

« D'accord » acquiesça Ron. « Mais Pomfresh m'a dit que je pouvais retourner aux dortoirs dès ce soir, donc pas la peine de passer ici. On se retrouve à la Salle Commune de griffondor »

« Très bien » dit Hermione. Puis elle ajouta sur un ton très sérieux : « Et puis tu as Pattenrond pour te tenir compagnie »

Ron retint un soupir atterré avec une extrême difficulté et se força courageusement à prendre un air enjoué : « Oh moins, je ne m'ennuierai pas »

Il contempla discrètement la masse orange lourdement couchée sur lui, désespéré. Non mais pourquoi est ce qu'il devait _toujours_ se coltiner ce chat immonde ? Mmmmh ?

Hermione se leva, et, passant négligemment une main dans ses cheveux bouclés, déclara sur un ton funèbre : « Allez, Harry. Le cours commence dans moins de cinq minutes »

« J'arrive » répondit précipitamment Harry. « Mais vas y, je te rejoins »

Hermione lui envoya un regard sévère, et Ron pouvait presque entendre le _'ne profite pas de mon absence pour dire des choses que tu ne devrait pas dire' _à la simple vision de ses sourcils froncés. Lorsque Hermione fût sortie de l'infirmerie, Harry le regarda étrangement, comme si il jaugeait le pour et le contre d'un acte décisif, et se leva de sa chaise pour s'asseoir sur le lit voisin.

« Harry ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Ron avec inquiétude. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il ne savait pas exactement d'où lui venait cette étrange intuition – l'air soucieux de son meilleur ami, les sourcils froncés d'Hermione ou, qui sait, l'odeur de chocolat – mais il en était pourtant persuadé. _Quelque chose n'allait pas. _

« Je… » commença Harry avec nervosité, triturant nerveusement le col de sa chemise. « Enfin, tu… »

« Je ne suis pas guéri, c'est ça ? » Ron ferma les paupières, tentant désespéramment de retenir ces foutues larmes qui lui venaient brusquement aux yeux.

« Non ! » s'écria Harry – et Ron rouvrit immédiatement les yeux – « Non ! Ce n'est pas ça du tout… tu es définitivement et totalement guéri, mon vieux. T'inquiète pas pour ça… »

« Mais… alors… pourquoi… »

Harry leva lentement la tête, et ses mains glissèrent le long de sa robe de sorcier pour finalement agripper les draps du lit sur lequel il était assis.

« C'est à propos… de ta guérison miracle, justement. Dumbledore et ta famille pensent qu'il est préférable que tu ne saches rien, mais… je crois que tu as le droit de connaître la vérité »

« Vas y » dit Ron en soupirant. Il eut un sourire ironique. « De toute façon, Pattenrond sera toujours là pour me consoler si les nouvelles sont trop mauvaises. »

Harry prit une légère inspiration, et avoua d'un bloc : « Tu as été transféré dans un hôpital moldu. Pour éviter les connexions magiques lors de la transfusion sanguine. Et –

« Hein ? » coupa Ron. « Mais je croyais qu'il était impossible de trouver un donneur compatible ! »

« Et bien… on a fini par en trouver un. » répondit Harry en se balançant nerveusement.

Ron comprit avec facilité que c'était précisément là que le bat blessait. C'était probablement la révélation de l'identité de son sauveur qui risquait de lui être douloureuse. Mais Ron _voulait_ savoir.

« Qui c'est ? »

Malheureusement, Ron saurait aussi, quelques secondes plus tard, qu'il n'aurait jamais du poser cette question. Mais à cet instant, il ignorait qu'il regretterait cet élan de curiosité pendant de nombreux mois, de même qu'il ignorait à quel point la réponse de Harry Potter serait difficile à entendre et accepter.

« Malfoy. C'est Draco Malfoy qui t'a sauvé la vie. »

* * *

« Vous êtes en retard » grogna Jones

Les élèves, tête baissée, entrèrent lentement dans la classe sous le regard désapprobateur du professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

La porte se referma avec un claquement sec, alors que le verrou de cuivre tintait légèrement contre le panneau de bois sombre. Jones se retourna, dardant un œil sévère sur les élèves sagement assis derrière leur bureau. Le silence était total.

Il aimait cela.

Oui, Jones aimait vraiment cela, parce que Jones adorait cette sensation grisante de _pouvoir_ absolu, ce sentiment presque jouissif qu'il ressentait au plus profond de son âme lorsqu'il pensait à tous ces morveux baissant les yeux devant son regard impitoyable.

Seuls deux élèves ne le faisaient pas.

Il pardonnait ce petit écart de conduite au premier, Harry Potter, car… il était _Harry Potter_, tout simplement. Il pouvait accepter sans trop de difficulté le fait que le Survivant, le Sauveur du Monde sorcier, ne veuille pas baisser pas les yeux devant lui.

Mais Jones était un fervent défenseur du Ministère de la Magie, et avait ardemment soutenu la politique de Barty Croupton une vingtaine d'années plus tôt.

C'était la raison pour laquelle il ne pardonnait pas, en revanche, au second élève. Il avait toujours haï sa prestance, son regard glacial et ses manières hautaines alors que son père avait été reconnu comme être le bras droit de Voldemort.

Les lèvres fines de Jones se redressèrent lentement pour grimacer un sourire figé. Il y avait 17 élèves dans la classe, et Jones aimait le nombre 17.

Parce qu'on ne pouvait pas le diviser par deux.

« Aujourd'hui, duels » annonça t-il d'un ton froid.

Ses petits yeux d'encres se portèrent lentement sur celui qui le dévisageait avec mépris, juste là, assis au premier au rang. Il allait lui ôter ce sourire narquois de sa face d'ange.

« Malfoy. Vous combattrez contre moi. »

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.

Draco se leva gracieusement, époussetant avec soin sa robe de sorcier. Il se figea soudainement, une étrange lueur métallique brillant dans ses yeux froids. Le regard fixe, le jeune sorcier sortit alors lentement sa baguette de sa poche, et contempla l'objet pendant un long moment, hésitant.

_**Tu te rappelles, Papa, de l'anniversaire de mes huit ans ? **_

« Et bien », dit Jones d'un ton ravi. « N'ayez pas peur, Malfoy. Vous êtes un Serpentard après tout… vous pouvez vous permettre d'être lâche et de refuser le combat, je suis sur que cela ne choquera personne. «

_**Moi, je m'en souviens très bien. Tu avais tué Betty. Tu t'en souviens ?**_

Draco se redressa et marcha tranquillement vers l'estrade, tenant fermement sa baguette de bois sombre entre ses doigts pâles.

Il méprisait Jones. Comment un imbécile de son genre pouvait t-il avoir un poste aussi important au sein du Ministère ?

Il était sur le point de monter sur l'estrade lorsque la voix de Jones claqua comme un coup de fouet.

_**Oui, tu m'avais arraché Betty des bras. Betty, tu sais, mon elfe de maison. J'allais lui faire un bisou sur la joue. Mais j'avais oublié que je n'avais pas le droit de faire ça. **_

« Alors, Malfoy, secouez vous donc un peu, mon grand. Ce n'est pas parce que l'on vous a pourri gâté depuis le jour de votre naissance qu'il faut vous croire tout permis ! Bon dieu, est-ce que vous _m'écoutez_, Malfoy ? »

Draco ne répondit pas. Il monta sur l'estrade, les yeux perdus dans le vide.

_**Et puis tu as sorti ta longue baguette de ta poche, tu as regardé Betty avec méchanceté, et tu as pointé ta baguette sur elle en disant tranquillement 'Avada Kedavra'.**_

Les deux duellistes se faisaient enfin face. Les élèves, captivés, retinrent leur souffle alors que Jones jetait un regard menaçant au jeune Serpentard. Draco contempla son professeur avec mépris, et porta à nouveau son regard froid vers la baguette qu'il tenait dans sa main droite, une expression très étrange sur son visage harmonieux.

_**Et Betty est morte. **_

Non, décidemment, il n'avait pas envie d'utiliser cette baguette là… peut-être… peut-être que c'était _le_ moment pour…  
Draco secoua doucement la tête, et rangea machinalement la baguette dans sa poche.

_**Ensuite, Papa, tu m'as sourit d'un air faussement désolé, avant de murmurer doucement : « Eprouver des sentiments est une faiblesse, mon fils. Si jamais tu ressens quoi que ce soit pour un quelconque individu… haine, peur ou amour…**_

…_**tue le. »**_

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez, Malfoy ! Vous êtes peut-être assez prétentieux pour croire que vous pouvez me battre sans votre baguette ? » Jones avait hurlé, le visage rouge de fureur.

Draco, indifférent à la colère de l'homme qui lui faisait face, fouilla dans la poche gauche de sa robe. Lorsqu'il le ressortit sa main, il tenait une étrange baguette, petite et blanche.

_**Et puis tu m'as donné mon cadeau d'anniversaire : c'était une baguette magique pour enfant, d'un blanc nacré, vraiment très jolie. Mais je ne t'ai pas remercié. **_

_**Parce que j'avais réalisé que si tu ne m'avais pas encore tué, cela voulait dire que tu ne m'aimais pas. **_

« Ah, excusez moi » dit Draco sur un ton faussement contrit. « J'avais complètement oublié que je n'avais pas le droit d'avoir à la fois deux baguettes sur moi. »

Il sortit à nouveau sa baguette habituelle de sa poche, la posa avec précaution sur le bureau verni, et sourit légèrement avant de déclarer :

« Désolé pour l'attente, professeur. Je suis prêt. »

_**Alors moi, j'ai décidé de te détester. **_

« Et bien, Malfoy », dit Jones sur un ton sarcastique. « On est bien poli, hein, quand Papa n'est plus là ! » Il haussa un sourcil méprisant avant de cracher avec haine : « Vous savez ce que je pense de votre père, Malfoy ? »

_**Tu sais, Papa, j'étais un petit garçon très attentif. J'ai bien retenu la leçon. **_

« Je n'en ai strictement rien à foutre, Jones. » répliqua Draco sur un ton sec. « J'ai accepté de monter sur cette estrade pour me battre contre vous comme de véritables sorciers, pas pour entendre vos petites insultes minables. Et vous savez quoi ? » Draco lui fit un sourire méprisant.

« Je crois que celui qui crève de trouille, c'est vous, Jones. »

Jones n'attendit même pas le coup d'envoi pour hurler le premier sort d'attaque.

_**Même si c'était de la haine, cela voulait dire que j'éprouvais des sentiments pour toi… je devais donc te tuer, non ? Alors, alors j'ai essayé d'invoquer l'Avada Kedavra avec ma petite baguette blanche. **_

Les sorts fusaient à une vitesse phénoménale, mais ils allaient seulement dans un seul sens. Draco, sa baguette d'enfant négligemment pointée vers le sol, se contentait d'éviter machinalement les jets colorés. Mais lorsque Jones lança l'Expelliarmus, Draco resta immobile, contemplant avec indifférence sa baguette atterrir dans la main de Jones. Ce dernier, un sourire victorieux sur ses lèvres fines, pointa sa baguette sur le jeune Serpentard qui se tenait toujours en face de lui, droit et digne.

_**Mais je n'avais qui huit ans, et ma petite baguette d'enfant n'était pas assez puissante pour l'Avada Kedavra, de toute façon. Cela m'a beaucoup attristé, tu sais. **_

_**Vraiment. J'étais horriblement déçu. **_

Et tout s'accéléra. Draco perdit subitement son expression insouciante alors que ses yeux gris se plissaient légèrement sous l'effort de la concentration. Puis, sous le regard stupéfait des élèves, il sourit au professeur qui lui faisait face.

Ce n'était pas un sourire sarcastique, ironique ou même méprisant. C'était tout simplement… un sourire franchement _amusé_.

_**Avant, tous les matins, Betty devait me donner une orange. A cause des vitamines, tu sais. **_

_**J'avais toujours adoré ce fruit, mais l'éplucher m'agaçait profondément. Alors, tous les matins, c'était Betty qui me l'épluchait avec application. Mais qu'est-ce que j'allais faire, maintenant que Betty n'était plus là ? **_

Alors que Jones commençait à crier le sort définitif, Draco effectua un salto avant époustouflant, arrachant au passage les deux baguettes des mains de son professeur. Puis, jetant négligemment celle de son adversaire vers le fond de la salle, Draco plaqua durement Jones contre le mur, pointant sa baguette blanche contre son cœur.

Indifférent à l'expression ébahie qu'affichait son professeur, Draco approcha doucement sa bouche de l'oreille de l'homme avant de chuchoter doucement :

« N'ayez pas peur. Je ne sais invoquer qu'un seul sort avec cette baguette. » Il s'approcha un peu plus avant de murmurer d'une vois à peine audible : « '_Peles Orangis'. _C'est un sort très utile pour éplucher les oranges. »

Et Draco éclata d'un rire sans joie.

_**Comme j'étais là, tout seul, bêtement assis devant cette orange qui me narguait, j'ai décidé de me servir de ma baguette magique… et ça a marché. **_

_**Je ne savais pas encore parler latin, alors j'ai naïvement appelé le sort que je venais d'inventer 'Peles Orangis' parce que ça sonnait plutôt bien. **_

_**Et à partir de ce moment, chaque fois que je pensais à toi, je me défoulais en épluchant sauvagement une orange avec ma nouvelle baguette. **_

_**C'était vraiment ridicule, non ?**_

Draco fit un sourire éclatant, et dit doucement à Jones : « Vous voulez connaître mon petit secret ? C'est à propos de mon cher père, alors je pense qu'il vous intéressera. »

Et Draco chuchota son secret à l'oreille du professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, d'une vois très douce, la baguette toujours pointée sur son cœur.

_**J'ai du attendre neuf ans pour te tuer, Papa, mais je l'ai finalement fait. **_

_**Et tu es mort. **_

Jones hurla de terreur, ses petits yeux exorbités d'horreur pure. Draco contempla l'homme terrorisé en remuant la tête d'un air compatissant, son sourire angélique toujours vissé sur les lèvres. Puis, il baissa le bras qui tenait la baguette, et écarta lentement les doigts.

La baguette blanche tomba sur l'estrade, avec un bruit curieusement métallique.

_**Tu sais, papa, je crois que tu t'es trompé. La mort ne règle pas tous les problèmes. **_

Draco souleva brutalement son professeur pétrifié de peur par le col de sa robe avant de lever lentement la main droite.

Le coup fatal fut très rapide.

Jones cligna des yeux, porta la main à son cou, presque incrédule, les sourcils froncés… puis il s'effondra dans un bruit sourd.

_**Parce que je te déteste toujours autant. **_

* * *

_°°° Harry°°°_

Jamais le silence n'avait paru si lourd, si pesant, si oppressant, et cette atmosphère presque malsaine ne pouvait pas être naturelle. La poitrine de Harry se soulevait comme un soufflet – et il sentait, tout au fond son ventre, ce sentiment si reconnaissable, si _détestable_, qui semblait gronder, suinter à l'intérieur de chaque infime particule qui constituait son être, entraînant une sensation de froid intense – oui, froid, il avait terriblement froid – et Harry avait présent fermé les yeux – protection au combien dérisoire contre _ce_ sentiment irrépressible, cette envie de fuir qui assaillait son esprit sans merci.

_La peur. _

« Il est mort ? » La voix de Parvati, tremblante et hésitante, résonna dans la salle de classe subitement glaciale.

« Non » répondit doucement Draco. Le silence s'étira douloureusement, enveloppant insidieusement tous les élèves pétrifiés de terreur.

Harry gardait toujours les yeux fermés, et les rêves épouvantables, les lambeaux de vision d'horreur et de sang qui l'avaient torturé sans relâche durant toutes les nuits de son adolescence semblèrent brutalement rejaillir à l'intérieur des fibres nerveuses de sa conscience, et cette mort, ce rouge, tous ses cadavres rigides étendus sur le sol – tout cela lui faisait atrocement mal mal mal il fallait qu'il arrête qu'il se calme qu'il ouvre les yeux qu'il –

« Il est simplement évanoui »

Harry entendit la phrase de Draco, mais les mots restèrent là, échoués dans les tréfonds de son esprit, sans que celui ci ne parvienne à comprendre leur signification : la peur annihilait toute infime capacité de réflexion. Il avait désespérément envie de se laisser glisser de sa chaise, et de s'évanouir pour profiter du refuge si rassurant, si attirant de l'inconscience, pour ne plus ressentir se malaise profond et sourd qui allait et venait en lui, tandis qu'une voix stridente lui hurlait d'ouvrir les yeux.

Pourquoi… pourquoi Draco Malfoy lui faisait t'il si peur, subitement ? Pourquoi déclenchait t'il se sentiment d'angoisse irraisonnée, cette douleur mentale à la fois sourde et aiguë ? Oui, pourquoi la vision de la silhouette obscure et victorieuse de Draco Malfoy lui rappelait-elle ce combat terrible contre Voldemort ?

Harry entendit vaguement une chaise racler le sol à quelques mètres de lui, puis la voix de Blaise Zabini résonna dans la salle silencieuse :

« On fait quoi, maintenant ? On emmène cette ordure à l'infirmerie ou on le laisse crever sur place ? »

Harry pouvait sentir ses mains tremblantes posées sur la surface lisse et froide de son bureau, et il écarta lentement les doigts. Il avait vaguement conscience de la main d'Hermione posée avec inquiétude sur son épaule alors que la jeune fille murmurait sur un ton préoccupé :

« Harry ? »

Harry savait qu'il touchait du doigt quelque chose d'extrêmement important, là, juste là, flottant à la surface de sa conscience distendue et titubante, un souvenir qui refusait catégoriquement d'éclater au grand jour, une vision d'horreur pure soigneusement cachée derrière un voile opaque, et Harry, les paupières fermement serrées, tentait… tentait de se _rappeler_.

« Harry ? Hey, ça va ? »

Il n'y arrivait pas. Il luttait contre cette inextricable impression de ne pas en avoir le_ droit_, ne pouvant s'empêcher de laisser ce souvenir interdit se noyer à nouveau dans les remous boueux et sans fonds de son esprit.

Mais pourquoi ? Hein, _pourquoi_ ?

« Harry ! Réponds moi ! Harry ! » La voix d'Hermione se faisait pressante, exigeante, et ces _Harry ! Harry !_ incessants s'insinuaient en lui comme des lames gigantesques et brûlantes, ses doigts se crispèrent douloureusement sur la table, et…

Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux, contemplant à nouveau Draco d'un air hagard.

Il avait enfin compris.

Harry tourna lentement la tête vers Hermione, murmura un « ça va » apaisant, et ses lèvres tentèrent maladroitement d'esquisser un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

Si il ne parvenait pas à se rappeler l'origine de cette angoisse irraisonnée, ce n'était pas dû à un défaut de sa mémoire. Ou plutôt, si. Mais la source de cette défaillance n'était pas naturelle. Ce souvenir…

… on l'avait tout simplement _forcé_ à l'oublier.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Hermione. Je vais très bien. Vraiment. »

* * *

_°°°Draco°°°_

Draco fixa longuement le corps du professeur Jones de son regard froid. Celui-ci gisait sur l'estrade poussiéreuse dans une pose presque grotesque, les bras écartés, la bouche grande ouverte, le visage exsangue et tordu de douleur.

Bon. Il avait peut être _légèrement_ dépassé les bornes. Sa baguette blanche toujours dans la main, il tourna la tête pour contempler les élèves assis en face de lui, et Draco constata avec intérêt (et, il fallait bien l'avouer, une certaine satisfaction) que tous semblaient littéralement sous le choc : la stupéfaction ambiante allait de la terreur flagrante (Longdubat) jusqu'au respect silencieux (ce cher, très cher Blaise.)

Mais le cœur de Draco manqua un battement lorsque ses yeux gris s'arrêtèrent sur le seul qui ne le regardait pas fixement.

Potter.

Le griffondor avait les yeux fermés, et un rictus de douleur marquait son visage livide. Potter frissonnait convulsivement, les mains plaquées sur le bureau, comme s'il cherchait désespérément à s'accrocher à un point de repère, un objet concret et rassurant, n'importe quoi – une simple surface de bois, dans le cas présent.

Oui. Potter avait tout l'air de mener un combat acharné contre une force inconnue et dévastatrice. Mais quoi ?

« Il est mort ? » demanda une idiote de griffondor. Draco, toujours préoccupé par Potter, se contenta de répondre machinalement « Non », oubliant au passage le ton hautain et méprisant de circonstance.

Il poussa d'ailleurs même le vice à préciser : « Il est simplement évanoui. »

Granger examinait Potter avec une inquiétude presque palpable, et elle posa doucement sa main sur l'épaule du jeune sorcier – Draco, curieusement, se sentit agacé par ce geste pourtant insignifiant.

Blaise Zabini eut l'air de se réveiller à son tour : le serpentard se leva, ouvrit la bouche avec hésitation, et sembla prononcer quelque chose ressemblant vaguement à une question.

Mas Draco, les yeux toujours rivés sur Harry Potter, ne perçut que le mot _infirmerie. _Décidément, penser à son père avait des conséquences pour le moins néfastes sur son équilibre mental… En moins d'un quart d'heure, il avait manqué de tuer son professeur, répondu presque _aimablement_ à une griffondor débile, et maintenant, voir _Harry Potter_ souffrir l'alarmait.

Rectification. Il n'était pas alarmé. Il était fou d'inquiétude.

Génial….

Malheureusement, Draco n'eut pas le temps de s'épancher allègrement sur le pourquoi du comment des sentiments étranges (des sentiments pas normaux, mais alors pas normaux DU TOUT) qu'il éprouvait face à un Potter en pleine crise mentale, parce que – et bien, parce que ce dernier venait brusquement d'ouvrir les yeux. Et qu'il le contemplait à présent d'un regard torve, totalement perdu, presque… oui, presque _apeuré_, en fait.

Draco évita soigneusement le regard du Survivant, et il dû lutter farouchement pour conserver un semblant de dignité : maintien droit et fier, regard froid et rictus méprisant.

Et cela s'avérait être d'une difficulté phénoménale, lorsque la seule envie qu'il ressentait était de se précipiter vers Harry Potter, lorsque son esprit lui hurlait douloureusement de demander au griffondor ce qui n'allait pas, pourquoi il avait si peur, et pourquoi il le regardait comme ça.

…

Mais qu'est ce qui lui arrivait, par Merlin ?

Draco ferma les yeux, prit une profonde inspiration et déclara d'un ton sûr en désignant Jones d'un léger mouvement de tête :

« Faîtes en ce que vous voulez. Honnêtement, je m'en fous royalement. Mais en tout cas… »

Draco rangea soigneusement sa baguette, descendit de l'estrade et franchit l'espace qui le séparait de la sortie d'un pas déterminé. Il posa la main sur la vieille poignée de cuivre, poussa la porte, et continua sur un ton détaché :

« … je déclare le cours suspendu. »

* * *

_21 h 00 ;_

_Dans la chaleureuse Salle de Griffondor : belles flammes crépitantes, fauteuils larges et confortables, couleurs chaudes et vivantes. Mais…_

« Et là… » racontait Harry avec un entrain factice, « Malfoy s'est contenté de le frapper au cou, et le prof s'est écroulé comme une masse ! »

« Malfoy… » se contenta de répéter faiblement Ron. « Malfoy… »

Hermione contempla Ron avec attention. Ce dernier semblait… singulièrement _amorphe_, et contemplait le feu qui flambait joyeusement dans l'immense cheminée d'un regard torve. Les yeux de la jeune fille se reportèrent lentement sur Harry, qui sembla étrangement mal à l'aise sous son regard scrutateur. La raison n'était pas difficile à comprendre.

« Harry… tu lui as _dit_ ? »

« Je.. » Harry se passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés. « Euh…non. Pas du tout. »

Hermione eut presque de la peine pour son ami. Harry n'avait jamais su mentir, et à elle encore moins. Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de hurler d'une voix stridente :

« Il n'aurait jamais dû savoir ! Sa famille en avait fait le choix, et même Malfoy était miraculeusement d'accord avec ça ! Comment… comment tu as _pu_ –

« Parce que je le devais ! » Harry se leva brusquement de son fauteuil bordeaux, les points fermement serrés. « Il a une _dette_ envers lui, Hermione ! Une dette énorme qui le liera à Malfoy jusqu'à la fin de ses jours ! Et le fait qu'il le sache ou pas ne changera strictement _rien_ ! »

« Hey... » Ron soupira bruyamment. « N'oubliez pas que je suis là, quand même. »

Hermione se tourna vers lui, et sourit doucement. « Bien sûr, Ron. Mais avoue que tu aurais préféré que Harry ne te dise rien ! »

Ron baissa la tête – Hermione eut un léger pincement au cœur, à le voir si défait – et il murmura d'un ton à peine audible : « Je ne sais pas. Non. Je n'en sais rien »

« Oh moins », déclara Hermione en évitant le regard exaspéré d'Harry, « Je n'aurai pas de problème avec ma conscience. J'ai respecté le choix de ta famille, _moi_. »

Elle regretta immédiatement ses paroles, surtout que la vision de son ami livide et tremblant pendant le cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal lui revenait brusquement en mémoire :

« Harry… qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé, à propos ? Tu avais l'air en pleine hallucination… comme si…comme si quelque chose d'horrible te _hantait_. »

Harry haussa machinalement les épaules alors que Ron le contemplait en fronçant les sourcils puis demandait avec inquiétude :

« Tu as une nouvelle crise, Harry ? Mais… tu n'en avais plus aucune, depuis que V…Voldemort est mort, si ? »

« C'est vrai. » répondit Harry. « Mais… c'était différent, cette fois. Je ne sais pas bien pourquoi, mais quand je me suis remis à penser au combat contre Voldemort, et… j'ai paniqué, c'est tout. Il sourit et ajouta sur un ton insouciant : « Et il faut avouer que Malfoy était particulièrement terrifiant, aussi. »

Hermione acquiesça, mais pas avec la même légèreté. En son fort intérieur, elle avait toujours considéré le Serpentard comme son principal rival : malgré ses manières hautaines et sa mentalité lamentable, ses notes aux examens étaient pratiquement aussi excellentes que les siennes. Elle l'avait également toujours jugé bon attrapeur, très bon préfet – à son immense surprise – et excellent en duels.

Elle s'était lourdement trompée.

Draco Malfoy n'était pas seulement un très bon élève, et elle venait seulement de le réaliser aujourd'hui, pendant ce cours mémorable. Il était d'une force et d'un sang froid époustouflants. D'une puissance magique unique en son genre. Oui.

Draco Malfoy était… _dangereux_.

A part Dumbledore, Hermione ne connaissait qu'un seul sorcier comparable au Serpentard, et la jeune fille réprima un sourire amusé à cette pensée. Harry était un sorcier d'une puissance phénoménale, mais ce qui faisait vraiment de lui un être exceptionnel, c'était qu'il ne s'en rendait même pas compte.

« Harry ? »

Hermione sursauta au murmure inquiet de Ron, et le cours de ses pensées fut brusquement interrompu lorsqu'elle vit Harry, cramponné au fauteuil, les yeux fermés et le corps tendu, comme pour lutter contre une vision d'horreur.

Lorsque Harry releva la tête et croisa son regard, le cœur d'Hermione se serra douloureusement. Ses immenses yeux verts, habituellement pleins de vie, même lors des moments les plus atroces – et Merlin savait qu'il en avait connu – semblaient à présent totalement égarés, voilés par une douleur profonde.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas » dit il en esquissant un sourire peu convaincant. « Je vais très bien. Un instant de faiblesse, c'est tout »

Hermione réprima un mouvement de colère. Harry n'allait pas bien du tout, au contraire. Pourquoi ne leur parlait t-il pas ? Ils étaient ses meilleurs amis, non ? Et lui avait sauvé le monde sorcier, alors pourquoi refusait-il constamment leur aide ?

« Il faut que j'y aille » ajouta Harry. « Un rendez vous important »

« Avec qui ? » demanda Ron avec curiosité.

« Secret » Harry lui fit un clin d'œil goguenard. « Je rentrerai peut-être un peu tard, donc ne m'attendez pas. »

Ron éclata de rire, mais Hermione ne trouvait pas la situation drôle du tout. Un horrible pressentiment s'imposa soudainement dans son esprit, et Hermione cligna des yeux sous l'impact du choc_. Non. Pitié, faites que ce ne soit pas avec Malfoy. Mon dieu, faites que Harry n'ait pas –_

« Comment tu as fait pour convaincre Malfoy d'aider Ron, au fait ? » demanda t-elle brusquement. Et tu sais pourquoi Dumbledore a tellement insisté pour que ce soit précisément toi qui y aille ? »

Harry haussa les épaules. « Je ne sais pas trop, en fait. Quand je suis arrivé, il m'a viré comme une vieille chaussette en disant que tout avait déjà été arrangé avec Dumbledore, par cheminée. »

« En tout cas » déclara Ron pour détendre l'atmosphère subitement tendue, « Je dois dire que j'aurai bien aimé assister au cours de Défense contre les forces du mal, pour une fois. »

« Et moi, je me demande vraiment comment le ministère a pu nommer se verracrasse de Jones Directeur d'Azkaban. » dit Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

Harry eut un large sourire : « Moi pas. Je trouve que ce boulot lui convient à _merveille_. »

Hermione émis un ricanement ironique tandis que Ron éclatait de rire, puis déclarait en baillant exagérément :

« Sur ce, je vous laisse, les amis… Je suis vraiment, mais vraiment crevé. Et Harry… » Il lui fit un clin d'œil salace. « Eclate toi bien. »

Ils se levèrent tout les trois de leurs fauteuils agréablement moelleux avec une immense difficulté, et Hermione accompagna Harry pendant que Ron montait vers les dortoirs d'un pas lourd. Durant tout le court trajet qui les séparait de la Grosse Dame, aucun ne prononça un mot, et ils restèrent cloîtrés dans un silence gêné.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin, Harry s'arrêta brusquement, évitant le regard d'Hermione. Celle-ci, agacée, s'apprêtait à se retourner lorsque –

« Hermione… »

« Oui ? »

Elle tenta vainement de ne pas paraître trop fébrile. Harry allait lui expliquer ce qui allait si mal. _Enfin. _

« Je ne vous ai pas tout dit, tout à l'heure. Au sujet de ma crise de cet après midi. »

La Grosse Dame, qui venait de les remarquer, s'ouvrit avec un sourire bienveillant. Il en résultat un grincement sinistre, et Hermione sentit de curieux frissons lui glacer le corps. Un pressentiment. _Un mauvais pressentiment._

« Comment ça ? »

Harry sortit, et l'immense tableau commença à se refermer dans un bruit tout aussi désagréable. Un dégriffant moldu. Ou de la bonne graisse moldue. Il n'y avait que ça pour atténuer ce boucan infernal. Malheureusement, elle n'avait pas l'habitude de se balader avec un tube de graisse dans la poche. Dommage.

« Il y avait une autre raison, que j'ai voulu garder pour moi, sur le moment. Et je suis persuadé que c'est elle qui explique tout le reste. »

« … »

Harry, déjà dans le couloir, se retourna enfin, et Hermione eut le temps de percevoir son regard désespéré à travers l'entrebâillement du panneau de bois.

« Je… Hermione, je crois que quelqu'un a effacé une partie de ma mémoire »

Et la Grosse Dame se referma.

Silencieusement.

* * *

. 

Harry posa lentement sa main sur la porte de la Salle sur Demande alors qu'une appréhension grandissante étreignait désagréablement son cœur.

Allez. Il pouvait le faire.

…

Non.

Après réflexion…non. Franchement, il n'y arrivait pas, là.

Il effleura doucement la surface boisée en face de lui, ses doigts caressant nerveusement la texture lisse et froide de la lourde porte de chêne.

« Et bien, tu n'entres pas ? »

Harry sursauta brusquement et tourna la tête vers celle qui venait de lui adresser la parole si soudainement. Le simple portait d'une jeune femme, en l'occurrence.

« Il t'attend depuis cinq bonnes minutes, tu sais. Et il n'a pas l'air d'être très patient. »

Harry contempla son interlocutrice de la jeune femme avec curiosité. Celle-ci était d'une beauté stupéfiante, et son visage gracieux, typiquement nippon, avait gardé les traces de l'enfance. Il ouvrit lentement la bouche et demanda bêtement :

« Comment tu le sais ? »

« Oh… » Le portrait eut un sourire malicieux. C'est parce que je m'ennuie mortellement, toute seule. Alors…je m'arrange pour l'observer, en cachette. »

« En cachette ? »

« Oui » Elle baissa lentement les yeux, et son sourire disparut. « Avant, c'était moi qui était chargée de décorer la salle de combat, mais je suis trop bavarde, à ce qu'il paraît. Il ne veux plus que j'y aille.»

« De combat ? Comment ça, de combat ? »

« Mmmh mmh. Il est vraiment très fort, tu sais. » Elle fronça les sourcils, et son expression se fit pensive. « En fait, je n'ai jamais vu personne se battre aussi bien que lui. Jamais. Et… autant d'un point de vue technique qu'esthétique. »

Harry détourna le regard. Son estomac semblait déterminé à se tordre joyeusement dans tous les sens, et l'anxiété commençait à former une boule désagréable au fond de sa gorge. Un _combat_.

La jeune fille, elle, continuait à babiller sans discontinuer. « …et du coup, j'ai décidé de me venger de cet affront. On ne renvoie pas impunément un membre du clan Kikuta comme une vieille chaussette… et alors j'ai demandé aux duellistes peints par Silver Mortus d'y aller à ma place. Un tableau vraiment lugubre. Affreux. » Elle frissonna.

« Ah bon ? » répondit machinalement Harry.

« Oui. C'était une chouette idée, pas vrai ? Bon, le léger problème, c'est qu'il ne l'a même pas remarqué. »

« Ah. Dommage. »

« N'est-ce pas ? Mais je te conseille d'arrêter de faire la conversation à un portrait alors que tu as rendez vous. Surtout que tu as plus de dix minutes de retard, maintenant. »

Bonne remarque. Harry se retourna, inspira profondément, et contempla à nouveau la porte close. Il allait lever la main pour frapper poliment, mais arrêta son geste en pleine course. Draco de se serait pas donné la peine de le faire, lui. Il actionna la poignée et poussa doucement la porte.

Draco se tenait debout, face à lui, et ses yeux gris brillaient d'une fureur métallique.

Harry remarque de suite le tableau particulièrement sanglant au fond de la pièce, et il demanda machinalement :

«Il y avait une promotion sur le rouge, à cette époque, ou quoi ? »

« Tu es en retard, Potter. »

Harry rougit, baissa la tête, et se perdit dans la contemplation du sol clair de la pièce avec une fascination toute relative.

« Désolé »

Draco leva les yeux au ciel, agacé. « Il ne suffit pas d'être désolé, Potter. Contente toi d'arriver à l'heure, c'est tout. »

Harry referma la porte – le grincement qui en résulta fut regrettablement sinistre – et parcourut les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de Draco d'un pas déterminé.

« Pourquoi une salle de combat, Malfoy ? »

« Mais… pour se battre, évidemment. » répliqua Draco sur un ton suave.

« Pour se _quoi _? Tu veux qu'on se batte en duel ? Maintenant ? »

« Oh, mais je n'ai jamais parlé de duel. »

« Ah ouais ? Alors je peux savoir de quel genre de combat du parles exact –

Harry ne put jamais finir sa phrase : en effet, celle-ci se transforma en un bredouillement stupéfait alors qu'il contemplait avec ébahissement Draco se précipiter vers lui en un bond phénoménal, pour finalement lui décocher un coup de pied d'une violence inouïe au creux de l'abdomen. Les yeux écarquillés de surprise, Harry effectua un vol plané remarquable avant de s'écraser brutalement contre le sol froid. Ahuri, il dut rester allongé pendant quelques secondes, et il demeura là, replié sur lui-même, tentant vainement de ne pas grimacer de douleur.

« Ce genre de combat là. »

Harry, les mains férocement crispées sur son ventre en feu, se releva péniblement pour marcher à nouveau vers Draco.

« Alors c'est ça, hein ? Ton rêve le plus cher, c'est de me casser la gueule, pas vrai ? »

« Oh non. Draco sourit légèrement. « Détrompes toi, Potter. Parce que je vais te laisser une dernière chance. »

« Que…quoi ? » balbutia Harry, incrédule.

« Je n'ai toujours pas activé le charme, Potter. Et je ne compte pas l'activer ce soir. Ni demain. »

Harry en resta sans voix. Il cligna lentement des yeux, et demanda avec suspicion :

« A quoi tu joues, Malfoy ? »

« Oh, je sais très bien ce que tu penses de moi. Un bâtard méchant, lâche et prétentieux. Mais la guerre… » Le regard de Draco se perdit dans le vide, et il se tut pendant un long moment, comme si le simple fait de parler était subitement devenu trop difficile. « Les guerres font changer »

« Et ? »

« Et c'est à mon tour de te faire une proposition. »

« Une proposition ? »

Harry leva les yeux, et fit rapidement courir son regard le long du corps du sorcier qui lui faisait face. Les mèches claires et lisses, flottant librement sur son visage aristocratique. Le pull à col roulé, gris anthracite, qui tombait à la perfection sur un pantalon d'un noir d'encre, certainement coupé sur mesure. Oui. Tout en Draco Malfoy évoquait à la fois luxe et pouvoir.

Harry sentit brusquement une pointe de jalousie percer son cœur. Ce n'était pas juste. Non. Ce n'était pas juste.

« J'aime le pouvoir, Potter. Mais je pense aussi qu'il se mérite. Alors… voilà ce que je te propose. Si jamais tu parviens à me battre dans un combat de sorcier, on oubliera notre marché, et je te laisserai libre. Par contre… si jamais c'est moi qui gagne, tu seras définitivement à moi. Un simple élément de mes nombreuses possessions. »

« Mais je ne connais pas les règles du combat de sorcier. En fait, la seule chose que je sais faire dans ce domaine, c'est courir très vite. » remarqua Harry sur un ton amer.

« Je t'apprendrai. » répliqua Draco. « Je te donne un mois pour arriver à mon niveau et avoir une chance de reconquérir ta liberté. Un mois. Pas un jour de plus. »

« Et bien… » Harry hésita. « Je n'ai plus rien à perdre, de toute façon. C'est d'accord… J'accepte. »

« Très bien. On se voit demain, alors. Même heure, même endroit. » Draco, jugeant apparemment la discussion terminée, s'apprêtait à sortir de la salle, mais Harry, lui, n'avait pas fini.

« Malfoy… »

« Quoi ? » demanda l'interpellé sur un ton glacial.

« Pourquoi tu fais ça ? »

Harry voulait savoir. Malgré ce qu'il en disait, Malfoy était très loin d'être un enfant de chœur, et les paroles qu'il avait négligemment prononcées la veille, dans ses appartements, résonnaient encore dans son esprit : _Je suis un Serpentard, ne l'oublie pas. Il est hors de question que j'accepte si je n'ai rien à y gagner, et tout à y perdre._ Oui. Il n'était pas dupe. Draco Malfoy devait certainement avoir une excellente raison.

« Oh, je crois qu'il vaut mieux mettre ce geste sur le compte de mon extraordinaire bonté d'âme, Potter. » répondit le Serpentard en sortant de la pièce, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

Menteur.

( à suivre)

**Petite remarque : C'est la dernière, promis…. Enfin, presque promis ! .**

Voilààààà, c'est fini ! Alors ? Qu'est ce que vous en avez pensé ? Bien, pas bien ? En tout cas, j'attends vos messages (et e verdict) avec impatience !  
Bon, je me permet de vous embêter une dernière fois parce qu'un petit détail me tracasse : c'est cette histoire d'orange… Ce détail me semble un peu trop précis et un peu trop original pour m'être venu si facilement à l'esprit, et je pense que j'ai probablement du le lire dans une autre fic… Donc, si ça vous rappelle quelque chose, merci de me le signaler pour que je le signale moi-même à l'auteur !

Et je vous remercie encore beaucoup pour toutes vos gentilles reviews qui m'ont fait archi-super plaisir ! (moi ? me répéter ? nooooooon)

**Réponses aux reviews . Un peu spéciales. Non. Très spéciales. **

_Les réponses aux reviews sont comme le chapitre. Beaucoup, beaucoup trop longues. Pardon. (éclate en sanglots)_

LYRINN : (très enthousiaste) Salut tout le monde ! Comme promis, c'est notre héros international, notre méchant-qui-a-la-classe préféré à tous et à toutes qui va m'accompagner… (Roulements de tambours)… j'ai NOMMÉ –

DRACO : euh… elle est vraiment minable ta présentation…je veux pas te vexer mais enfin…fais un petit effort, non ?

LYRINN : è.é

DRACO : Ah oui, pardon. Bonjour au fait. .

LYRINN : C'était pas pour ça… j'étais bien lancée là, et tu me coupes dans mon élan, tu vois. è.é

DRACO : attends, c'est pas de ma faute ! Tu faisais vraiment pitié avec ton introduction ringarde !

LES LECTEURS : C'EST CLAIR !

LYRINN : Bon. è.é .Les reviews. J'ai décidé, pour que ce soit plus pratique pour vous, d'y répondre alphabétiquement… comme ça, vous n'aurez pas à vous farcir tout le dialogue pour retrouver votre réponse ! (Très très fière de sa grande découverte)

DRACO : Thématiquement, ça serait plus efficace non ? On les regroupe, et ça ira trois fois plus vite !

LYRINN : non.

DRACO : Mais pourquoi ? Je préfère faire comme ça, moi !

LYRINN : Oui, mais tu oublies un détail important…

DRACO : Ah bon ?

LYRINN : Ben oui. On s'en fout, de toi. .

DRACO : è.é

LYRINN : Alors, on va commencer par **Andégis** : ( oui oui, c'est toi la première… je te remercie beaucoup pour ta review et j'espère que la suite t'a plue ! **Ange Noire**, j'ai obéi à tes ordres (répétés 4 fois) et voici la suite ! Par contre, j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas trop si je ne l'ai pas publiée 4 fois…lol . Ensuite, **Anita** : alors là… une des meilleures fic ? (stupéfaite devant un si chouette compliment .)

DRACO : Hein ? Koiiiii ? C'est pas possible ! Il doit y avoir une explication purement rationelle… ou alors c'est parce que les autres fics qu'elle a lues étaient exceptionnellement nulles… Non…ça colle pas…aucune ne peut être aussi nulle que celle là…

LYRINN : (ignore superbement l'insulte) Ah oui : il n'y aura pas beaucoup de chapitres ( 6 ou 7, je pense) … mais leur longueur rattrapera ce petit nombre ! Et moi aussi, j'adore les Draco élégants et manipulateurs…

DRACO : ah ouais ? c'est marrant, parce que moi aussi je m'adore… on a un point commun, Anita…

LYRINN… malheureusement, comme tu le constates, la réalité est douloureusement différente…. **Artoung** : merci beaucoup pour ta longue review ! Oui, j'ai essayé de rester assez fidèle au caractères originaux des persos (pour le début de la fic, au moins ;-) et je suis heureuse que tu l'aies remarqué ! (J'avais terriblement envie de faire passer Draco pour un débile profond mais ça n'aurait pas été très crédible…)

DRACO : En effet… è.é

LYRINN : et si tu aimes les passages en italique, réjouis toi, il y en aura à chaque chapitre ! (j'adooore écrire ces passages ! lol)

DRACO : Et comme toi, j'aime le passage où Potter se rétame lamentablement… (Soupir rêveur) Et si tu aimes les longs chapitres, Artoung… vu la longueur terrifiante de celui là… tu es servie ! Et c'est mon tour, là, non : **Audi-chan** : En effet, le début est passionnant… les pleins pouvoirs sur Potter… moi aussi, je trouve ça très très très intéressant... on a un point commun ! (clin d'œil charmeur)

LYRINN : (un peu jalouse quand même) Arrête d'essayer de draguer les lectrices ! è.é Fait des réponses constructives, plutôt…

DRACO : Et j'espère que la suite t'as plue… Tout comme j'espère te revoir prochainement ! (sourire éblouissant)

LYRINN : (morte de jalousie) BON : **Ayane** : merci beaucoup ! Comme c'était la première fois que j'écrivais vraiment (les rédactions du lointain collège ne comptent pas… ) j'étais un peu stressée en le mettant en ligne, mais ta review m'a complètement rassurée !lol

DRACO : Et mes sincères félicitations pour ta patience, vu que l'auteur a mis trois bonnes semaines pour pondre ce chapitre minable…

LYRINN : Hey ! C'est pas vraieuh ! Ah oui, précision importante : le rating PG13 signifie qu'il n'y aura certainement pas de Lemon…

DRACO : Lemon ? Citron ? Hein ? (perplexe)

LYRINN : Je n'ai aucun mal à en lire (lol) mais de là à écrire un lemon … il y a un grand grand pas, et je ne serai pas capable d'écrire une ligne sans rougir ! .

DRACO : Mais pourquoi tu parles de citroooooooooon……….

LYRINN : Bon. (ton enjoué) On a fini la lettre « A »

DRACO : Quoi ? C'est touuut ! O.o

LYRINN : Voui . Ensuite, **Blurp3 **: heureuse que le passage dans le salon de Draco t'ai fait rire !

DRACO : Ah là là, que je l'aiiiime ce passage…. (sourire extatique)

LYRINN : Et si le premier chapitre a une bonne longueur, le second est encoooore plus long ! (mais je crois que je ça restera mon maximum ;-) Et pour l'arrière grand mère de Draco… top secret .

DRACO : Mais je vais te donner un indice : elle –

LYRINN : NAON ! Pas de spoiler ! Pas de spoiler ! Chut ! Mais chuuuuuuut !

DRACO : n'était pas un troll.

LYRINN : O.0 Il est vraiment bidon, ton indice …

DRACO : Au moins, c'en est un ! è.é OOOhhhhh ! (ravi) on en est déjà au « C » ! Plus que… plus que… 23 lettres… .

LYRINN : Essaie de paraître un peu plus enthousiaste…ça va finir par me vexer . **celine.sLineC-Line** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Ensuite, je suis heureuse que tu aimes un Harry obligé de se soumettre à Draco –

DRACO : OOOH ! Ca tombe bien, moi aussi ! Mais elle est super, cette revieweuse ! ( arrache brusquement la review des mains du pauvre auteur) Ah, par contre, tu espères mal, parce que je vais être le plus _horrible_ possible avec Potter -

LYRINN : Si tu gagnes… ce qui est loin d'être sûr…. Hin hin hin (Ceci est censé être un rire sadique. Si si)

DRACO : ouais, pourquoi t'es allée compliquer les choses aussi ! C'était très bien comme c'était, pas vrai ?

LES LECTEURS: C'EST CLAIR !

LYRINN ; mais arrêtez de le souteniiiir… snif. (éclate en sanglots)

DRACO : (satisfait) **Chibigoku2002: **Tout d'abord, bonjour à toi. Ensuite, pas la peine de te demander ce que je vais faire à cet idiot de Potter… je vais lui faire les choses les plus hor –

LYRINN : …horribles possibles. On sait, on sait . En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour ton message et j'espère que la suite t'a autant plue que le premier chapitre ! **Corail Zaarea**, voici la suite! (tu vois, tu n'as pas trop attendu finalement! Je suis contente que tu aie aimé la scène de l'infirmrie! (surtout que j'ai du y passer 2 bonnes heures, j'avais du mal à ne pas tomber dans le mélo...lol Et réjouis toi, je serais très loin de me contenter d'un rapport maître/esclave...

DRACO : Mais pourquoi? Hein? Pourquoiiiiiii?

LYRINN : Et comme tu le vois, l'intrigue principale est bien différente! J'attends ton verdict sur ce second chapitre! . et encore merci! **dmoniac Cat's **, tu as eu raison d'espérer, parce que la suite est là ! ( et j'avoue que sans vos supers messages, elle aurait mis un peu plus de temps à arriver ! ;-) **Doomby, **voili voilou, la suite est là, et merci pour tes encouragements ! Je continue, je continue, doucement mais sûrement…

DRACO : surtout _doucement… _ Bon, à mon tour, tes réponses sont toutes pareilles, c'est mortellement chiant là…hem hem. Alors **Drake Miako, **je suis d'accord avec toi. L'auteur a eu de l'imagination pour le premier chapitre… mais c'est uniquement grâce à ma personnalité _exceptionnelle_ qui inspire même les personnes les plus débiles et inintéressantes (regard appuyé vers Lyrinn indignée) Et comme tu le vois, elle n'a même pas eu besoin de me passer ton bonjour, je l'ai directement. (sourire charmeur)

LYRINN : (exaspérée) Mais arrête çaaaaa… ça a aucun effet…tout le monde s'en fout…tu vois pas que tu fais pitié ? hein ? (s'étouffe de jalousie)

DRACO : (il s'en fout) et ensuite, comme je l'ai constaté, il y a malheureusement plus d'une personne qui a laissé un message… mais je ne t'en veux pas, loin de là (clin d'œil) …Enfin, malgré le style calamiteux de l'auteur, je suis persuadé que la suite sera pas trop mal. Puisque je vais ECRABOUILLER CE °°°°°° DE POTT –

LYRINN : (toussotement gêné) Heu… on en est à **Fantomette **: moi aussi j'ai été impressionée (et ravie) par le nombre de reviews ! En tout cas, la suite est là (je craque toujours face au regard de chien battu ! lol ) Et pour le passage de la porte, je suis contente que l'effet que je voulais donner aie été perçu !

DRACO : A propos de porte…

LYRINN : Ouiiiii ?

DRACO : J'ai remarqué un truc…

LYRINN : Ouiiiiiiiii ?

DRACO : Ben... tu parles tout le temps de portes dans ta fic... Et il sort de la pièce, et il ouvre la porte, et il claque la porte, et le verrou tinte, et il pose sa main sur la poignée… tu fais une fixation ou quoi ?

LYRINN : (relit fébrilement les deux chapitres) : Ah. Oui. C'est vrai. (hem hem) non non, c'est pour faire comme les tragédies…Racine… la règle des trois unités.. oui, le rapport n'est pas vraiment _flagrant_, mais… hem hem… aloooors (parlons d'autre chooooose… ) **farahon, **ton pseudo a-t-il un rapport avec le mot « pharaon » ? Mmmmmh ? (sourire rayonnant)

DRACO : (atterré) Lyrinn… tu poses des questions vraiment _débiles_ des fois…je t'assure…ça devient franchement inquiétant là….

LYRINN : pardon . hem hem… je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. En tout cas, la suite est là, et merci ! **geminie**merci beaucoup à toi aussi! Et t'as vu, je me suis dépêchée ! Si si, c'est vrai, je t'assure…on dirait pas mais… je me suis dépêchée en fait… _Mais comment font tous ces auteurs pour updater toutes les semaines ?_ (éclate à nouveau en sanglots)

DRACO : A moiiii…**Geneviève Black** _Black ?_ tiens ? Y'a pas de moldus dans la famille de ma mère… (perplexe) je suis d'accord avec toi, la fin promettait. Mais l'auteur prend un malin plaisir à tout compliquer… sûrement pour se plaindre de la longueur de ses chapitres ! (sourire narquois) Je ne sais pas trop si l'histoire est bien construite, mais… je suis un des persos principaux, donc je rattraperai toutes les illogicités futures.

LYRINN : _illogicités ?_ hmm…. (perplexe)

DRACO : Mais… dis moi Geneviève... t'es de ma famille ? mmmmh ?

LYRINN : _illogicités ?_

DRACO : AAAAAAAh je suis un SANG DE BOURBE ! J'ai découvert le terrible secret de ma famiiiiiiiiiilllle ! Du sang moldu coule dans mes veineuuuuuuh ! (hystérique)

LYRINN (sourire satisfait) **Hannange**, merci beaucoup ! (tu as été ma première revieweuse, félicitations ! )

LES LECTEURS : °clap clap clap° (applaudissements polis)

DRACO : **Isis**, merci pour ta review, et voici la suite ! Isis, tu te rends compte ? Un SANG DE BOURBE…. Moi ! moi ! (éclate en sanglots)

LYRINN : (trop heureuse) Alors, **Lee NC Kaas**… (lit la review et la cache fébrilement)

DRACO : Hey ! pourquoi tu la caches ! (lui arrache la pauvre review des mains) '_Draco on t'aime !_ _Tu es le plus fort le plus sexy le plus parfait_….' Oh… j'aime cette review… whaaaaa…. Euh…Lyrinn ?

LYRINN : QUOI encore ?

DRACO : Je vais garder celle là pour l'encadrer… okay ? Et vous avez parfaitement raison, vous deux. Ron, on s'en fout. (continue à lire) '_Oui Dray, même si tu le nie, on sait que tu es obsédé par Harry, et que tu l'aimes et que vous vous retrouvez tout les soirs dans ta chambre' _KOIIII ? (Il en lâche la review)

LYRINN : (Reprend la review en piteux état) Pour l'identité de l'arrière grand-mère de l'autre prétentieux…. Pas de spoiler ?

DRACO : Bon. Je vais donner un indice. Non, parce que je ne veux pas être accusé de favoritisme, hein. Elle n'était pas un gobelin. Voilà.

LYRINN : Il sont de plus en plus merdiques, tes indices… 0.o

DRACO : Je sais, je sais. C'est le but … bon. **Le Trèfle Noir**, merci ! (je répète toujours la même choooooose, mais le manque d'imagination de l'auteur est contagieux…) Par contre, ceci n'est pas une traduction… Je suppose qu'elle a mis le titre en anglais pour faire 'plus classe'…même si son titre fait plus pitié qu'autre chose, à mon humble avis…héhé **Lin**, merci, et voici la suite. Elle est d'une nullité effarante, mais ce n'est pas de ma faute…

LYRINN : è.é arrête le massaaaaaaacre… j'aurais plus aucune review, ils vont tous prendre peur…snif

DRACO :(impassible) **Lovely A,** l'auteur a été pitoyablement flattée par ton message… mais pourquoi l'agonie de Ron t'a fait tiré des larmes ? C'est marrant, moi ça m'a rendu plutôt joyeux…Et je ne sais pas si trois semaines est long (pour moi, l'attente a été interminable…non non, je déconne) mais la suite est là ! **Lunny**, Ron a malheureusement survécu, comme tu le vois. Un griffondor de moins n'aurait certainement pas fait de mal mais…enfin. Et quant au sang qui coule dans mes magnifiques veines bleutées… indice : Mon arrière grand mère n'était pas une géante ! **Lyline-chan**, détrompes toi. Je n'embête pas l'auteur du tout… Je tente juste de la rendre un peu plus intelligente. Ce qui est d'une difficulté phénoménale. Et… félicitations pour avoir lu notre petit bavardage en entier (tendances suicidaires ou masochistes ? mmmmh ? ) Mais… petit conseil : lis seulement mes répliques. Ce sont les seules qui en valent la peine… héhéhé…

LYRINN : Et pour la nature de son arrière grand-mère, pas de spoiler ! Mais je suis sure que Draco va se faire un plaisir de te donner un indice bidon. .

DRACO : Ouais. Elle n'était pas un veracrasse. .. Ensuite, **Lyly**, merci pour ton gentil message que l'auteur ne mérite certainement pas. La suite est là… malheureusement. La déception face à un tel condensé de nullité doit être immense, mais sache que je compatis pleinement à –

LYRINN : è.é Les réponses aux review de sont PAS un prétexte pour enfoncer l'auteur !

DRACO : (sourire féroce) **Master Yaoi**, merci beaucoup, la suite attendue impatiemment est enfin là. Mais … _Yaoi_… slash… Lyrinn… ne me dis pas que…

LYRINN : (alarmée) Aloooors je crois qu'on a du passer mon tour ? Non ? **Melhuiwen** : tout d'abord, félicitations pour être restée jusqu'au bout la dernière fois. Sincèrement. . Et puis, j'ai bougé mon derrière, et la suite est finalement arrivée… .

DRACO : justement, si le second chapitre a mis un peu de temps à venir… je pense que ce n'est pas sans rapport avec la _taille_ relativement impressionnante du derrière de l'auteur. Enfin, je donne mon avis, c'est tout.

LYRINN : è.é En tout cas, merci pour ta longue review qui m'a vraiment encouragée !

DRACO : (_après lecture de la review en question)_ Tiens, c'est marrant ça.

LYRINN : quoi ?

DRACO : elle écrit vachement bien, cette moldue. D'ailleurs, le style de sa review est largement supérieur à celui de ta fic, tu trouves pas ?

LYRINN : Si. .. Mais tu n'avais pas besoin de le faire remarquer à tout le monde. è.é **Minimay**, C'est vrai que Harry est quelqu'un de bien, faire passer son meilleur ami avant sa propre vie… Il a la classe, pas vrai ? Mais bon, ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde… (regard appuyé vers Draco) Quant à la réaction de ses amis face à ce geste très généreux que certains n'auraient jamais fait (regard appuyé vers Draco) , le second chapitre y a répondu ! Ensuite, pour le mensonge de Dumbledore et la nature de l'arrière grand-mère de Draco…

DRACO : pas de spoiler. L'auteur tient farouchement à garder son suspense bidon, tu comprends. Mais je vais te donner un indice : elle n'était pas une chauve souris. **Nyonoshii**, le nombre de review m'a aussi parut légèrement hallucinant. (soupir atterré) Et je suis tout a fait d'accord avec toi : le caractère des personnages est remarquablement bien respecté : Ron est un crétin congénital agonisant, Potter est un imbécile en position de faiblesse extrême, et moi… moi, j'ai la classe. .. Pourtant, le pacte n'est pas intriguant du tout, à mon avis : je vais obliger Potter à faire les choses les plus humiliantes et hor –

LYRINN : -ribles qui soient. On sait, on sait… . En tout cas, j'espère que la suite t'a plue ! **Prudence Moony, **comme tu le vois, la suite des évènements a pris un tour… inattendu ! (Et ce n'est pas la dernière fois ;-) Et oui, Harry va souffrir si il perd le combat…

DRACO : (soupir rêveur) C'est clair…

LYRINN : mais rien n'est joué ! (Et la fin du prochain chapitre risque d'être légèrement… surprenante ! .) **New-sha**, je t'ai gentiment obéi (lol) et la suite est là. (par contre, je ne crois pas avoir parfaitement obéi au « _et vite_ » …) . **Onarluca**, merci pour ton message et j'espère que la suite a été à la hauteur de ton opinion sur le premier chapitre ! Mais… (question existentielle qu'on a déjà du te poser pas mal de fois) préfères tu que je t'appelle Onarluca ou Artémis ? C'est que ça me travaille, tu vois !

DRACO : **Oxaline**, je suis heureux que le premier chapitre t'ai plu. Et je suis d'accord. On n'est jamais mieux servi que par soi même. Mais comment tu connais cette phrase ? C'est mon père qui me l'a apprise !

LYRINN : Euh… elle est archi connue en fait… c'est une expression très courante, tu sais…

DRACO : (très sûr de lui) Normal qu'elle soit connue. Puisque c'est mon père qui l'a inventée. Et tu as raison de plaindre Harry, parce que je vais bien m'en donner à cœur joie. Je vais lui faire subir les choses les plus –

LYRINN : (blasée) – humiliantes et horribles possibles. On sait, on sait. . **Selana**, j'ai arrêté de chercher une autre fic à traduire… je n'arriverai jamais à gérer deux fics en même temps, et puis tu as été tellement autoritaire… lol. Et je suis soulagée que tu aimes les longs chapitres avec la taille de celui là… j'espère que la longueur te convient toujours ! Enfin, j'aime moi aussi les Draco cyniques et charismatiques. Malheureusement… (regard appuyé vers Draco)

DRACO : … la réalité est bien décevante. On sait, on sait . Ensuite, **Sélène**… (lit attentivement) C'est très attentionné de ta part d'avoir pensé de mettre des D et H pour que je ne comprenne pas. L'auteur en aurait été très flattée. Pas de chance, c'est moi qui suis tombé sur ta review… héhé. Et non, je ne vais pas ordonner des… (grognement écoeuré) …choses coquines à Potter. On est pas dans un slash, là…

LYRINN : (sifflote gaiement) En tout cas, t'as raison, Sélène. Les vacances, c'est super chouette ! ;-)

DRACO : (d'un ton sec) surtout quand on les passe à écrire une fanfiction bidon au lieu de travailler, mmmh ? **Siria Black 666**, je suis heureux que le chapitre t'ait ému. Moi aussi, j'ai presque pleuré en le lisant. Mais c'était des larmes de joie quand j'ai vu que je pourrai faire ce que je veux de Potter… (sourire extasié) Parce que Ron, je m'en fous. .. Et en ce qui concerne mes origines étranges…

LYRINN : Si JAMAIS tu donnes encore UN seul indice foireux…

DRACO : … sache que ma grand-mère n'était pas un elfe de maison. . **Slydawn **, si tu aimes la lecture, tu es servi(e) Mais ne soit pas triste pour Ron… ce gars est un déchet dont il faut se débarrasser au plus vite. Et ce que j'ai en tête… ce n'est pas dur à deviner. Je vais faire à Potter les choses les plus –

LYRINN : . change de diiiiiiiiiiiiisque

DRACO : de toute façon, ce que j'ai en tête n'a aucune importance puisque l'auteur n'en tient jamais compte….snif. Et pour la nature de mon arrière grand-mère…

LYRINN : è.é … Draco, j'ai dit que les indices BIDONS on –

DRACO : elle n'était pas une doxy.

LYRINN : (au bord de la crise de nerf) **Siuki**, je ne suis pas vraiment débordée pendant les vacances, en fait. Trop flemmarde pour ça… .… Et je t'assure, c'est mieux de ne pas voir Draco en vrai… la déception risque d'être cruellement douloureuse…lol

DRACO (sur un ton vengeur) **Steph,** l'auteur te remercie pour ta review ! Tu ne l'as pas demandé, mais je te le dis quand même : mon arrière grand-mère n'était pas une goule. **Tanakasan**, la suite attendue avec impatience est (malheureusement) arrivée. Et la psychologie des perso était bien conservée, c'est vrai, mais je te conseille de te méfier… la qualité des chapitres de l'auteur se dégrade d'une façon terrifiante…Enfin, même si tu t'en fous, je vais te le dire : mon arrière grand-mère n'était pas un épouvantard.

LYRINN : tanakasan, si tu n'as pas lu le dialogue en entier (ce qui est plus que probable) , il est normal que tu ne comprenne pas tout. **Tily**, je suis heureuse que tu aie adoré le premier chapitre ! Et comme tu le vois, la véritable intrigue est plus ou moins là ! **Vega264**, Harry (si il perd) sera au service de Draco, et oui… (Le poooooooovre) et j'espère que ça te plaira ! Et puis comme tu le vois, le chapitre est arrivé largement après jeudi, donc…tu pourras m'envoyer une review ! ;-) **Yuki-chan**, le fait que tu aies des difficultés avec l'anglais ne change rien, parce que ce n'est pas une traduction ! ;-) Et oui, c'est entièrement de moi… (sourire très fier) Quand à la grand-mère de Draco, je ne peux rien dire… pas de spoiler ! hé hé… (En tout cas, sache que ce n'est ni un troll, ni une gobeline, ni un verracrasse, ni une géante, ni un elfe de maison, ni une goule, ni une chauve souris… bon, j'arrête ) **Zeynel,** merci beaucoup pour ton message (continue de lire) Ah… le reste s'adresse à toi, Malfoy…

DRACO : chouette ! . (lis avec concentration) tu as raison, le fait de me faire sortir avec Potter dans ce slash affreux qu'elle avait traduit est honteux (s'étouffe) HEY ! mes fantasmes n'ont aucun lien avec Potter ! Pigé ? AUCUN ! ET je ne suis PAS bruyant DU TOUT quand je –

LYRINN : on a compris, on a compris . Enfin, **Zick **(désolée de te répondre en dernier, mais ce sont les dure lois de l'alphabétique… lol) Merci beaucoup en tout cas, et j'espère que la suite t'as plue !

DRACO : ce qui est hautement improbable è.é

LYRINN : Draco ?

DRACO : Quoi encore ?

LYRINN : On a fini .

DRACO : Ah. Tant mieux. T'as rien à me dire au fait ? mmmh ?

LYRINN : Ah, oui, pardon. Merciiiii !

DRACO : Non non. Ce n'est pas ça. J'en ai rien à foutre, de tes remerciements… cherche encore…

LYRINN ?

DRACO : _tu me prends pour qui au juste ? Pour un imbécile en puissance ? Style Weasley ?_

LYRINN ?

DRACO : Tu as encore écris un slash, c'est ça ? _c'est ça ?_

LYRINN : Heu… (baisse les yeux) Oui. Mais c'est un tout petit, tu sais. Tout petit petit… Hem hem…

DRACO : (sourire sadique) Bien. Très bien. (il s'approche dangereusement de l'auteur pétrifié de terreur)

LYRINN : Mais… mais qu'est ce que tu… HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

_Par obligation envers la charte de ce site, je ne suis pas autorisée à vous retransmettre la suite de ce dialogue en raison d'une violence extrême. Je vous présente donc mes excuses sincères et espère tout aussi sincèrement vous revoir au prochain chapitre. Bye bye ! _


	3. Tuer ou être tué

**Just Like That**

**Auteur : Lyrinn** (c'est-à-dire…moi ! Non non, ce n'est pas une traduction ! ;-) )

**Disclaimer **: Tout est à JK Rowlings. Et oui… tout tout tout… snif

**Warning** : PG-13. Ceci est un slash, alors si vous commencez déjà à faire la grimace, cliquez sur « précédent » ! ;-)

**Pairing **: Harry/ Draco

…

**BLABLATAGE ETERNEL ET INCOMMENSURABLE : MAIS ATTENDEEEEZ, ECOUTEZ MOI QUOI….**

Bonjour, bonjour. (sourire nerveux face aux regards chargés de reproche des lecteurs) Hem…Heu…Salut. Moi ? En retard ? Meuuuuuh non… Deux tout petits mois tous riquiquis… c'est rien du tout ça… une minuscule parcelle de votre loooongue vie…Hem. (tremblote) Bon, ok, ok, deux mois, c'est long. C'est même ce que l'on appelle communément un retard énorme. Bien sûr, je m'en excuse humblement … mais quand on y réfléchit, ce chapitre fait 5 fois la longueur d'un chapitre classique. Donc, si on divise deux mois par 5, ça fait même pas deux semaines ! Et deux semaines, c'est pas long !

Comment ça, c'est un raisonnement foireux ?

Bon, d'accord, d'accord j'ai pas d'excuse… snif.

**ORANGE, C'EST JOLI L'ORANGE : **

Grâce à vos informations, je peux désormais affirmer que cette idée de sort servant à éplucher une orange ne vient pas de moi (ça aurait surprenant !) (mon dieu que j'ai l'air bêêêête) mais vient de la fic de Cacile, _Je te Hais_. (Je vous conseille fortement d'y jeter un œil admiratif, d'ailleurs) Bien sûr, Cacile est au courant et a très gentiment accepté de me laisser l'utiliser ! Le sort ne porte pas le même nom (ça aurait été un comble !) et n'a pas les mêmes facultés, et même si ce n'est qu'un détail, je tenais à la préciser !

**RESUME DES CHAPITRES PRECEDENTS… ON EN A BIEN BESOIN, VOUI VOUI : **

Ron est atteint d'une infection mortelle, mais seul Draco Malfoy est capable de le sauver, son sang ayant d'étranges propriétés régénératrices. Harry, désespéré, fait un pacte avec son pire ennemi : si jamais Draco acceptait de sauver Ron, il lui appartiendrait. Quelques jours plus tard, Ron est guéri, et Harry se rend à son cours de DCFM… Draco y fait une démonstration de force époustouflante contre Jones, leur professeur exécrable, où, une étrange baguette blanche à la main, il se souvient de son enfance et du moment où il avait tué son père, ce que personne ou très peu savent… Mais Harry, en contemplant la silhouette victorieuse de Draco Malfoy, fait une crise d'angoisse, se rappelle de son terrible combat contre Voldemort, et réalise brusquement qu'il est censé se souvenir de quelque chose de terriblement important : quelqu'un lui a ôté une partie de sa mémoire. Mais qui ? Et pourquoi ?

Le soir, après l'avoir avoué à Hermione, il se rend dans la Salle sur Demande pour voir Draco. Et celui-ci lui donne une dernière chance : Harry pourra reconquérir sa liberté s'il le bat dans un 'combat de sorciers', au bout d'un mois. Le serpentard s'engage à lui apprendre cette mystérieuse discipline, et Harry accepte immédiatement…

…

**Chapitre 3 ……………………………………. Tuer ou être tué**

…

«Mos majorum ». Murmurer le mot de passe. Pousser la lourde porte de chêne. Entrer dans ses appartements et refermer la porte. Aller jusqu'au secrétaire pour sortir une bonne bouteille d'alcool, prendre un verre de cristal et s'installer sur le canapé en sirotant son Firewhisky.

Décidemment, sa vie n'était plus vraiment excitante. Mais Harry Potter était venu agréablement briser la routine dans laquelle Draco s'était installé.

**_Selon les préceptes que tu m'as soigneusement inculqués, Papa, j'aurais déjà du tuer Harry Potter au moins trois fois. _**

Draco posa brutalement son verre, qui tinta joyeusement sur la table basse. Malheureusement, celui-ci était encore presque plein, et le liquide ambré se déversa sur ses doigts fins, pour finalement s'échouer gracieusement sur la table. Draco, agacé, soupira bruyamment.

**_La première raison, c'est la même que celle qui a causé ta mort. Depuis ma première année à Poudlard, je l'ai toujours cordialement détesté_. **

Il prit sa baguette de bois sombre, presque noire, et lança machinalement le sort de nettoyage. La magie était bien pratique, quoi qu'on en dise. Satisfait, il était sur le point de la ranger dans sa poche lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il tenait sa baguette de la main droite, et donc…

… de celle qui était trempée d'alcool.

Draco contempla l'outil magique désormais poisseux d'alcool avec abattement. G-E-N-I-A-L... Comment diable allait t-il nettoyer sa baguette, maintenant ? Hein ?

**_La deuxième raison, c'est qu'Harry Potter est mon plus grand rival. Or, un Malfoy ne doit avoir ni de rival, ni de maître. Parce que les Malfoy sont au sommet de tout et de tous. _**

_**C'est bien cela que tu me disais, hein, Papa ? **_

_**Tu as vu, je n'ai pas oublié...**_

Et bien, la réponse au problème était simple, en fait. Il suffisait qu'il invoque le sort de nettoyage avec son autre baguette. Draco fouilla dans sa poche pour sortir sa baguette pour enfant. Il la souleva avec précaution à hauteur de ses yeux gris.

Non. Ca n'allait pas. Il ne pouvait – et ne voulait – pas utiliser cette baguette là. De toute façon, il ne pouvait invoquer qu'un seul sort avec elle, et puis… depuis… depuis _ça_, il ne l'avait jamais utilisé à nouveau.

Jamais.

Bon, et bien, il était obligé d'aller jusqu'à la salle de bain, finalement. Draco soupira, fatigué d'avance à la simple idée de devoir se lever et parcourir tooouuuuut le loooong trajet qui le séparait du lavabo.

Pffffffffffffffff…..

**_La troisième raison… et bien je dois t'avouer que je n'ai pas vraiment envie de te la révéler. Tout d'abord, parce que je ne suis même pas certain de savoir, moi-même, en quoi elle consiste précisément. Ensuite… ensuite, j'ai le sentiment qu'elle ne te plairait pas, cette dernière raison._**

_**Mais alors, vraiment pas. **_

Lorsque Draco sortit de la salle de bain (main droite et baguette fraîchement lavées), il leva les yeux vers l'horloge murale.

Neuf heures et quart.

Il avait rendez-vous avec Potter dans précisément quinze minutes… ce qui signifiait qu'il était affreusement en retard. Draco se dirigea alors vers sa chambre d'un pas rapide. Si il voulait montrer à Potter comment se déroulait un vrai combat, autant le faire dans les règles : cette fois, Draco tenait à ce que chacun porte la tenue adéquate. Respirant profondément, il ouvrit les battants de son immense garde robe. Ses habits de combats étaient là, soigneusement accrochés aux cintres argentés.

_**Je suis donc désolé, Papa, mais tu devras te contenter de savoir qu'il existe une troisième raison. Après tout, c'est le principal, non ?**_

Il se déshabilla posément et jeta négligemment les vêtements qu'il venait d'ôter sur le lit. L'elfe de maison se chargerait de les laver lorsqu'il serait sorti. Puis, il enfila rapidement un léger pull noir, très moulant, ainsi qu'un pantalon de la même couleur.

Draco sourit légèrement. Noir. C'était la couleur de l'obscurité, du néant, de la mort, et surtout… surtout, du mal absolu.

C'était aussi sa couleur préférée.

_**Il y a quatre mots, Papa, qui ont rythmé ma vie, mes réactions et mes pensées. Quatre mots, qui, selon moi, sont la principale loi de notre monde.**_

_**Quatre mots.**_

Il compléta sa tenue de combat avec une grosse ceinture noire en peau de dragon. Draco aimait particulièrement cette ceinture depuis qu'il avait remarqué que son attache d'argent, frappée de l'insigne des Malfoy, brillait joyeusement à chaque fois qu'il terrassait un adversaire. Puis, il enfila habillement ses mitaines de cuir (totalement inutiles, mais remarquablement classes : indispensables, donc) avant de mettre ses chaussures de combat souples et confortables.

Il était enfin prêt. Au tour des habits de Potter, maintenant.

**_« Tuer ou être tué » C'est toi qui me l'a appris, Papa._**

Il choisit une tenue similaire pour Potter, mais hésita un moment lorsqu'il arriva au choix de la ceinture.

Il lui en restait deux.

La première, très classique, avait une attache argentée toute simple, douce et lisse. L'attache de la seconde ceinture, très décorée, était sculptée dans la forme indiscutable d'un long serpent… ou plus précisément, de celui qui ornait le drapeau de sa maison depuis un millénaire.

Draco avait à présent le choix. Il connaissait assez Potter pour savoir que celui-ci n'apprécierai pas vraiment le fait d'être obligé de mettre la ceinture des Serpentard. Oui. Harry Potter risquerait certainement de se sentir insulté.

Mais… c'était précisément ce que Draco avait toujours cherché, n'est-ce pas ?

_**Etrangement, je ne veux pas voir Potter mourir. **_

La main de Draco se tendit lentement vers l'endroit où étaient soigneusement rangées les deux ceintures, hésitante, et Draco prit enfin celle qu'il avait finalement choisie.

Pendant que son pouce caressait machinalement l'attache d'argent douce et sobre de la ceinture noire, le jeune sorcier soupira, et referma les battants de sa garde robe d'un coup sec.

Depuis quand avait t-il si peu de volonté ?

_**Alors, je vais lui apprendre à tuer. **_

…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

…

« Et là » racontait Lavande sur un ton fébrile, « Il m'a _regardée_, et puis il m'a _sourit_. Et c'est là, là, que j'ai enfin compris le message qu'il voulait me transmettre depuis tant d'années, tu vois »

Hermione poussa un soupir agacé. Son lieu adoré, son havre de paix et de repos était sérieusement et honteusement bafoué. Mme Pince avait exceptionnellement accepté de laisser la bibliothèque ouverte jusqu'à l'heure du couvre feu, pour permettre aux élèves de faire des recherches sur le devoir de potions que Snape venait de leur donner. Malheureusement, la bibliothèque de Poudlard se reconvertissait lentement mais sûrement en salon de thé pour jeunes filles en manques de potins et de conversations futiles.

Affligeant.

Mais le plus agaçant, songea Hermione en contemplant les rayons de livres soigneusement classés en face d'elle, c'était que ces conversations portaient toujours sur les mêmes thèmes.

Le premier, c'était Harry Potter, star incontestée de Poudlard, 'brun ténébreux au regard d'émeraude', 'Sauveur du Monde Sorcier' et autres bêtises du genre.

Lavande poussa un soupir extasié : « J'ai enfin réalisé qu'_Harry Potter _était _amoureux_ de moi depuis notre première année de Poudlard»

Gagné.

« Tu comprends » poursuivait Lavande sur un ton enchanté, « Ce que je prenais pour de l'indifférence était en fait de la _timidité_ pure et simple. Si il ne me parle jamais, c'est parce qu'il n'ose pas me déclarer son _amour_. »

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rétorquer sèchement : « Si il t'a sourit, Lavande, c'était juste parce que tu venais de lui passer le jus de citrouille au petit déjeuner. Et honnêtement, je ne suis pas certaine que remercier quelqu'un pour lui avoir passé un _pichet_ soit équivalent à vouloir _sortir_ avec lui. »

Lavande lui décocha un regard méprisant puis rétorqua sur un ton glacial : « Contente toi de faire ton devoir, Miss Je-Sais-Tout. Tu ne comprendras jamais rien à ces choses là.

Hermione ne répondit pas, et retint avec difficulté un sourire en coin. Harry était sympathique et aimable avec à peu près tout le monde, mais elle seule était sa véritable amie 'fille'. La gente féminine de Poudlard s'en rendait bien compte, et ce statut privilégié suscitait évidemment des jalousies.  
Hermione referma le livre d'un mouvement brusque (un ouvrage creux et superficiel, vraiment) et marcha vers le rayon _« Potions et Substances magiques »._ Elle sourit en remarquant la couche de poussière qui recouvrait la plupart des livres sur le sujet. Apparemment, les cours de Severus Rogue étaient loin de susciter les passions.

Mais son sourire s'effaça rapidement.

Elle venait de réaliser douloureusement que le deuxième sujet préféré des filles de Poudlard n'avait pas encore été abordé, et que par conséquent, elle allait devoir passer de loooongues minutes à supporter le bavardage insipide de Lavande et Parvati. En effet, les deux jeunes filles n'avaient même pas commencé à s'extasier sur le « corps de rêve » la « silhouette androgyne » et la « beauté froide au regard de glace » de l'autre élève le plus sexy (et, selon Hermione, le plus prétentieux) de l'école : Draco Malfoy.

« Et alors, comment ça s'est passé pour Draco ? » chuchota Lavande.

Re-gagné.

Hermione pouvait voir du coin de l'œil que la jeune fille lui jetait des regards méfiants. A _elle_. Comme si elle, _Hermione Granger_, pouvait éprouver un quelconque _intérêt_ envers des conversations aussi _futiles_… Tsssss….

« Oh, ça » murmura Parvati en haussant les épaules avec une négligence feinte. « Il m'a dit que… que les griffondors n'étaient pas ce qu'il préférait, mais que je pouvais quand même passer dans ses appartements, si le cœur m'en disait. »

« Et alors ? T'y es allée ? »

« Oui »

« Et ? Eeeeet ? » Lavande en sautillait sur son siège, et Hermione éprouva une soudaine pitié envers la pauvre chaise qui subissait ces assauts répétitifs.

« Ben…. »

« Vous avez couché ensemble ? Tu as couché avec _Draco Malfoy_ ? »

« Et bien… »

« Et bien _quoi_ ? »

Lavande en tremblait d'excitation, ses yeux brillants d'une lueur ardente, et les pieds de la chaise sautillante semblaient sur le point d'éclater en morceaux.

« …oui »

« _Oui _? C'est tout ? _Oui_ ? C'est tout ce que tu as à raconter ? Attends, on ne parle pas de n'importe qui là ! C'était comment ? Bien? »

« Ecoute, Lavande… » Parvati tenait ses mains nerveusement crispées contre le rebord de la table, le regard fuyant. « Oui, c'était bien. Mais j'ai pas très envie d'en parler, pour l'instant, d'accord ? »

« Oh » fit Lavande, indéniablement désappointée. « Tant pis. Je comprends »

Elle s'arrêta de sautiller frénétiquement, et Hermione put presque entendre la chaise pousser un soupir de soulagement.

'Oh non. Tu ne comprends pas' songea Hermione avec une satisfaction féroce. Pour comprendre la gêne de Parvati, il faudrait d'abord que tu réalises qui est vraiment Malfoy, pauvre idiote. Même si elle regrettait un peu la cruauté de ses pensées (après tout, Parvati avait l'air de se sentir considérablement humiliée), Hermione savait qu'elle avait raison.

Draco Malfoy, même s'il jouissait de la même renommée, était en tout point l'opposé d'Harry, question vie sentimentale. Alors que son ami rejetait poliment toutes propositions et déclarations enflammées (et Dieu sait qu'elles étaient nombreuses), le préfet de Serpentard n'hésitait pas à les accepter pratiquement toutes. Et à profiter outrageusement de sa réputation. Poufsouffles ou Serpentards, garçons ou filles, et curieusement, Sangs Purs ou pas, il les invitaient tous et toutes à venir passer une partie de la nuit dans sa chambre, pour finalement les jeter comme de vulgaires mouchoirs dès le petit matin. Beaucoup affirmaient que ce comportement était du à un simple problème affectif, et d'autres soutenaient qu'il avait simplement besoin de trouver l'âme sœur. Hermione croyait – non, elle était persuadée – de connaître la véritable raison de cette attitude. C'était celle qui semblait justifier tous les actes et pensées du Serpentard.

Draco Malfoy aimait _dominer._

Que ce soit par la puissance magique, l'intelligence, l'argent ou le sexe. Et Hermione était sûre que même dans ces moments là, c'était toujours lui qui était au dessus. Elle secoua la tête (non mais franchement, elle pensait à des choses qui ne la regardaient ABSOLUMENT pas, des fois), et tendit le bras pour attraper le livre qui avait eu le mérite d'attirer son attention : _Influence de la taille des chaudrons sur la préparation d'un potion magique._

Mais sa main se referma dans le vide, et son bras s'immobilisa brusquement pour retomber lentement le long de son corps.

La conversation de Lavande et Parvati – si on pouvait appeler cette succession de débilités une _conversation_ – avait au moins eu le mérite de lui faire réaliser une chose. Elle n'avait strictement rien à faire dans ce rayon là de la bibliothèque.

Rien.

Elle jugeait Lavande et Parvati stupides, futiles et superficielles. Mais Hermione se jugeait pire que ça. Elle était égoïste et insensible.

L'importance de la taille des chaudrons lors de la concoction d'une potion était ridiculement insignifiante, lorsque Harry allait si mal.

Et elle se foutait royalement d'avoir un Optimal ou pas à son devoir, parce que la veille, elle avait vu Harry faire une crise d'angoisse terrible en plein cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. La veille, elle avait écouté Harry lui révéler doucement qu'on lui avait ôté une partie de sa mémoire.

Oui. La réaction de Rogue face à un devoir bâclé l'indifférait au plus haut point, lorsque Harry était obligé d'aller tous les soirs à de mystérieux rendez vous. Ron ne s'inquiétait pas, persuadé qu'il allait retrouver une fille quelconque. Une fille. Tu parles. On ne va pas voir sa copine en baissant la tête pour cacher un regard traqué.

.Qu'est ce qu'il s'était passé, hier soir ? Harry était revenu assez tôt, contrairement à ce qu'il avait déclaré. Elle l'avait attendu dans la Salle Commune, mais cela n'avait servi à rien. Il s'était contenté de monter vers son dortoir d'un pas las, sans un mot, sans un regard pour elle. Absent. Vide. Perdu. Désespéré. Et le pire, c'était que même aujourd'hui, il était resté cloîtré dans cette attitude de veracrasse apathique, pour finalement repartir, la mort dans l'âme, vers un nouveau rendez vous clandestin…

Hermione effectua un demi tour impeccable, et se rendit d'un pas rapide vers le rayon dans lequel elle aurait du aller depuis bien longtemps. Draco Malfoy avait l'air d'être plus au moins mêlé à tout ça, mais son cas n'était pas une priorité. Hermione savait que pour mener une recherche efficace, il fallait toujours commencer par le début. Commencer par ce qui semblait être à la base de tous les évènements étranges et sordides de ces derniers jours.

Enfin. Elle était enfin arrivée dans la section _Histoire et grands évènements du monde sorcier._ Hermione s'arrêta, et parcourut les rangées de livres en face d'elle d'un regard alerte. Ils étaient encore plus poussiéreux que ceux de Potion. Binns, lui aussi, semblait loin de susciter un enthousiasme débordant pour sa matière.

Seuls les livres des rayons du bas étaient fréquemment lus et empruntés, Hermione l'avait précédemment remarqué. Une affichette d'un beau jaune d'or signalait en lettres élégantes que ceux-ci portaient tous sur les : _« Duels et Combats Déterminants dans l'Histoire de la magie »_. Etrange comme les guerres étaient bien plus captivantes que les périodes de paix, que ce soient chez les sorciers ou chez les moldus. Plus d'une bonne centaine d'ouvrages traitaient du sujet, mais seuls les plus récents étaient susceptibles d'intéresser Hermione. En effet, seuls les plus récents parlaient du dernier duel qui avait changé le cours de l'histoire.

Celui qui avait opposé Voldemort à Harry Potter.

…

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

…

_Dans la Salle Sur Demande. _

_Dix heures moins dix_

_Personne(s) présente(s) : Une : Harry Potter_

_Personne(s) énervée(s) : Une : Harry Potter_

_Raison(s) de cette irritation : Une : Draco Malfoy _

…

Vingt minutes. Cela faisait vingt minutes qu'il poirautait dans cette putain de pièce. Vingt minutes qu'il lançait des regards de plus en plus désespérés vers sa putain de montre.

VINGT MINUTES.

Et après, Malfoy _osait_ râler lorsque lui, Harry Potter, arrivait en retard de DIX minutes. C'était ab-so-lu-ment injuste. Il allait se rebeller contre cette infamie. Mwah ah ah ah ah . Parce que bon, Malfoy pouvait le traiter comme un déchet ambulant tant qu'il le voulait, il restait _Harry Potter_, que diable. Et _Harry Potter_ était censé susciter un minimum d'admiration ou de respect – en tout cas, pas le mépris et la haine exacerbée que Draco Malfoy semblait ressentir à la vision de sa propre personne.

Bon, ok, ok, il avait passé un marché avec lui. Ok, c'était déjà gentil de lui avoir laissé une seconde chance (même si les raisons de cette étrange générosité restaient résolument obscures : les mots « Draco Malfoy » et « gentil » semblaient pour le moins totalement incompatibles). Et puis bon, il reconnaissait que Malfoy avait bien plus de charisme et de prestance que lui.

D'accord.

Tout ça, d'accord.

Mais ça ne justifiait en-aucun-cas les VINGT minutes de retard, pas vrai ?

…

Harry poussa un soupir désespéré. Bien sûr que si, ça les justifiait.

La situation dans laquelle il s'était remarquablement bien fourré était d'une simplicité enfantine. Bébétine, même, tiens

Draco Malfoy pouvait non seulement se permettre d'arriver en retard (de vingt, trente ou trois mille six cent minutes si ça lui chantait) mais il avait également le droit de l'humilier, de l'insulter ou même de le tabasser.

Lui, non.

Pour être honnête, il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi minable. Il avait sauvé son meilleur ami – ce qui n'était déjà pas trop mal, en soi – mais à part ça… sa situation actuelle n'avait strictement rien à envier à celle de Voldemort, question déchéance totale. (Ce dernier bouffait allégrement les pissenlits par la racine)

Harry se redressa péniblement, les mais fourrées dans les poches, et contempla sa tenue d'un regard critique. Réfléchir à comment s'habiller pour la journée était une activité d'une inutilité effarante, à son humble avis. Pourtant, avant de venir dans la Salle sur Demande, il s'était retrouvé face à tout un tas de questions existentielles du style : « Moulant ou pas moulant ? » Harry avait finalement opté pour des habits larges, afin d'être plus libre de ses mouvements. « Vieux ou Neuf ? » Harry avait pris de vieux vêtements de Dudley – de toute façon, ils seraient certainement impitoyablement déchirés lors du combat, vu la démonstration de force de Malfoy, la veille. Et enfin… dernière question : « Noir ou pas noir ? » Harry, même si il aurait préféré le noir, avait évité cette couleur. Trop… sérieux, trop 'officiel.' Et surtout, trop « regardez-moi-j'ai-la-classe-et-je-suis-super-balèze » à son goût.

Bref, il avait passé plus de trois quarts d'heure à choisir la tenue idéale.

Harry contempla les vêtements qu'il avait finalement choisis, relativement atterré.

Mouais.

Il avait peut-être un peu poussé sur le coté « vieux, déformé et pas beau », réalisa t-il en parcourant du regard le large T-shirt d'un rouge fané et le pantacourt beige, usé jusqu'à la trame.

Malheureusement, il n'eut pas le temps de se lamenter plus longtemps sur son allure d'échappé d'Azkaban.

La porte grinça, laissant enfin Draco Malfoy pénétrer dans la Salle sur Demande.

Et Harry comprit qu'il avait eu tout faux. Sur toute la ligne.

Draco était habillé de vêtements de combat, noirs, moulants et impeccables.

G-E-N-I-A-L.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de baisser les yeux, chose qui lui arrivait très rarement au quotidien, et très souvent face à Draco Malfoy. Lequel, au passage, était d'une prestance époustouflante. Pour changer.

Tout, chez le Serpentard – sa silhouette mince et élégante valorisée par le pull noir près du corps (tiens, au moins, il ne s'était pas planté pour le pantalon, qui s'avérait être plutôt large), les gants et la lourde ceinture en cuir noir, les touches argentées ici et là – enfin, tout cela faisait que Draco Malfoy était…

_Whaou._

Et cette tenue parfaite lui rappelait cruellement son manque de goût vestimentaire, songea Harry en levant lentement les yeux vers le visage du préfet de Serpentard.

Chose qu'il n'aurait pas dû faire : il eut la douloureuse certitude, en croisant le regard amusé de Malfoy, que celui-ci était sur le point de se foutre de sa gueule.

Monumentalement.

Les lèves de Draco s'étirèrent en un sourire charmant, et il demanda sur un ton poli :

« Tiens ? Tu t'es déjà mis en pyjama, Potter ? »

… gagné.

…

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

…

Hermione en était à son cinquième livre. Plus que 53. Elle avait naïvement pensé à les emprunter, mais Mme Pince lui avait patiemment expliqué que non, elle ne pouvait pas les emmener TOUS avec elle, et que non, elle ne pouvait pas non plus rester TOUTE la nuit dans la bibliothèque pour les lire. Et que d'ailleurs, si elle avait accès à la bibliothèque à cette heure, c'était UNIQUEMENT pour faire des recherches sur le devoir de POTIONS, et pas pour autre chose.

Hermione soupira. Elle était incapable, malgré son entraînement exceptionnel, de lire une cinquantaine de livres en seulement une heure.

« Je peux savoir sur quoi portent vos recherches, exactement ? »

Oh non. La vieille Mme Pince était revenue à la charge.

« Le combat d'Harry Potter contre Voldemort, Madame » répondit aimablement Hermione.

« C'est Harry Potter ou Voldemort qui vous intéresse le plus dans ce combat? »

Non mais c'était quoi cette question idiote, au juste ? Mais Hermione s'estimait être une gentille fille bien éduqué, et tout et tout, alors elle expliqua poliment :

« Harry Potter »

« Dans ce cas, ce n'est pas la peine de chercher dans tous ces livres. Toutes les versions du duel sont regroupées dans : _Harry Potter : Un combat, des combats_. »

Hermione regretta un peu ses pensées envers la bibliothécaire. Malgré l'air pincé (c'était le cas de le dire) et plutôt antipathique que la vieille dame affichait constamment, elle savait que Mme Pince l'aimait bien, au fond : elle était toujours là pour l'aider dans ses recherches, et semblait consciente et flattée de l'adoration sans précédent (non non, elle n'exagérait pas) qu'Hermione portait à la bibliothèque de Poudlard.

En résumé, être la chouchoute de la bibliothécaire était une situation loin d'être désagréable. Hermione déclara en fronçant les sourcils :

« Pourtant, je ne l'ai pas remarqué, celui là. »

« C'est normal » répondit posément Mme Pince. « Puisque vous ne cherchez pas dans la bonne section. Il faut aller là bas, à gauche de mon bureau. Tous les livres qui parlent d'Harry Potter sont rangés dans la section _Célébrités du monde sorcier. » _

« Vous voulez dire que vous avez des livres qui parlent _exclusivement_ d'Harry? »

« Bien sûr. Cherchez dans les rayons du haut, sous la pancarte Harry Potter. Il y en a une quantité, vous verrez. »

La pancarte _quoi ?_ Oh mon Dieu. Ce n'était pas possible.

Mme Pince du remarquer l'expression ébahie de la jeune fille, car elle demanda sur un ton curieux.

« Vous n'avez jamais remarqué ? Ce sont pourtant les livres qui ont le plus de succès parmi toute la bibliothèque ! »

Non, Hermione reconnaissait qu'elle ne l'avait jamais remarqué. Un peu vexée, elle expliqua sur un ton dédaigneux :

« C'est parce que ce genre de livre sur les… _célébrités…_ ne m'intéresse pas du tout »

Mme Pince sourit, et déclara : « Et bien, Miss Granger, je vous conseille tout de même d'aller y faire un tour… il ne vous reste plus qu'une heure. D'autant plus que les livres sur Harry Potter de sont pas empruntables. »

« Ah bon ? Pourquoi ça ? »

« Tous les élèves se jetteraient dessus, et personne n'y aurait accès, vous comprenez. »

Oh oui, elle comprenait. L'engouement démentiel que suscitait Harry Potter chez la communauté sorcière (enfants, adultes ou vieillards) était ahurissant. Depuis qu'il avait tué le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, il était le héros que tous les enfants rêvaient d'être : les petits sorciers jouaient à « Harry Potter » de la même façon que les enfants moldus jouaient à « Zorro ». Il était celui sur lequel les sorcières de tout âge se pâmaient d'admiration. Il était le seul à éveiller à la fois respect et enthousiasme chez les plus grands sages.

Et, sommet des sommets de l'honneur absolu, il avait TROIS rayons de la bibliothèque qui lui étaient entièrement consacrés.

Et bien, peut-être que c'était le moment pour trahir tous ses principes dans le domaine littéraire, finalement. Ils étaient à gauche du bureau, c'était bien ça ?

…

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

…

« Désolé », répondit sèchement Harry, « Mais je ne suis pas censé avoir des vêtements made in Malfoy dans mon armoire »

« Oh, ça, j'en suis bien conscient » rétorqua Malfoy avec un grand sourire. « Tiens »

Il lui tendit un paquet que Harry n'avait pas encore remarqué, soigneusement enveloppé dans du papier kraft.

« C'est quoi ? » demanda t'il en s'approchant de Draco, plutôt méfiant. (La dernière fois qu'il s'était tenu un peu trop près du Serpentard, il avait traversé toute la longueur de la salle. En vol plané).

« Une sorte de cadeau. » Malfoy lui souriait toujours, et cette attitude anormalement aimable commençait à l'inquiéter sérieusement.

« Un cadeau ? Pour moi ? » Harry tendit lentement la main, et attrapa le gros paquet en le contemplant avec circonspection.

Draco, remarquant son expression soupçonneuse, éclata d'un rire clair : « Ne t'inquiète pas, Potter. Il ne contient ni de pétards empoisonnés, ni de pus de Buobulb. Vas y, ouvre le. »

Harry tripota l'objet du délit sous toutes les coutures, tentant de déterminer son contenu sans prendre le risque de l'ouvrir – ce n'était pas qu'il n'avait pas confiance en Malfoy, mais…

… il n'avait pas confiance.

« Ouvre. » Ce n'était plus un encouragement. C'était un ordre.

Harry, indifférent, continuait à triturer le paquet. C'était à la fois fluide comme du tissu très léger par endroits, rigide ou même dur comme du métal par d'autres. Impossible de déterminer la nature de ce truc, donc… Un verracrasse à dents ? Un serpent géant soigneusement enroulé et hérissé de pointes ? Non, pas de pointes, puisque ça ne piquait pas. Ou alors …

« Potter… » Le ton était celui qu'aurait employé le désespoir en chair et en os.

Harry respira un grand coup, déchira avec une appréhension croissante l'enveloppe de papier kraft – et son cœur oublia momentanément de battre.

Il y avait… tout. Tout ce qu'il avait tellement voulu, tout ce qu'il avait intérieurement jalousé en voyant Malfoy entrer dans la pièce. Le pantalon, les chaussures, le haut à manches longues – et même un chouette débardeur noir --, la ceinture à l'attache d'argent – tout. C'était exactement les mêmes vêtements que ceux de Malfoy.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas pour la taille. » déclara Draco. « Ils ont subit un sort qui fait qu'ils s'adapteront parfaitement à la forme de ton corps. Et ils sont indestructibles, bien sûr. »

« Malfoy… » Harry, qui n'avait toujours pas relevé la tête, contemplait les vêtements soigneusement pliés avec incrédulité.

« Oui ? »

« Tu veux dire que tu me les _prêtes ?_ »

« Non. »

Ah. a l'étonnait, aussi.

« Je te les donne, Potter. »

Harry releva immédiatement les yeux, et constata avec ébahissement que Draco ne mentait pas. Non. C'était tout bonnement impossible. Il ne pouvait pas – il y a avait _forcément_ une bonne raison…

« Hein ? Tu rigoles ? »

« Non. » Draco fit nerveusement courir une main dans ses mèches claires. « Ecoute… un combat de sorciers nécessite un grand nombre de qualités. Dont celle des vêtements. Qu'est ce que tu ferais, si ils prenaient feu ? Tu pourrais l'éteindre avec la magie, mais ton adversaire profiterait de ces quelques secondes pour t'achever. Et puis, ils doivent être parfaitement adapté à tes mouvements, aussi... en tout cas, la tenue classique, c'est ça. Et puis au moins, on sera à égalité sur ce point là. »

« Il n'y a pas de mitaines en cuir » coupa soudainement Harry.

Il regretta immédiatement ses paroles. Draco venait de lui offrir une tenue complète -- d'une valeur certainement loin d'être négligeable -- à lui, son pire ennemi. Et au lieu de le remercier, la seule chose trouvait à lui dire, c'était de lui reprocher d'avoir oublié les mitaines. C'était lamentable de sa part, et il en avait douloureusement conscience.

Pourtant, Draco n'avait pas l'air de se sentir particulièrement offensé. Au contraire, il dit d'un ton posé : « Je sais »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pour la bonne et simple raison que je ne possède pas de seconde paire. »

« Ah. »

« Mais ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça. Elles ne te seraient d'aucune utilité, de toute façon » continua tranquillement Draco.

« Et pourquoi tu en portes, alors ? Le ton était presque agressif, et Harry se sentait de plus en plus minable. Il avait vraiment envie de remercier Malfoy – parce que ce geste surprenant lui faisait vraiment plaisir – mais malgré tous ses efforts, il n'y arrivait pas.

« Oh, ça… » Draco détourna le regard, l'air un peu gêné, puis rétorqua sèchement : « ça ne te regarde pas, Potter »

Harry ne répondit pas, et resta planté là, au milieu de la pièce ses nouveaux vêtements à la main – relativement ridicule, en fait. Quelques longues secondes s'écoulèrent, laissant un silence embarrassé s'installer entre les deux jeunes sorciers.

« Alors ? » fit enfin Draco d'un ton impatient

« Alors quoi ? » Harry leva un sourcil interrogateur.

« Tu attends quoi, pour te changer ? »

…

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

…

Terrifiant. C'était terrifiant. Hermione parcourait rapidement du regard les (très) nombreux ouvrages et biographies sur Harry, et ses yeux s'écarquillaient démesurément à chaque nouveau titre. Il y en avait, elle le reconnaissait, qui étaient plus ou moins concevables, du style : « _Harry Potter, ou une gloire éternelle et immaculée_. » Le titre en lui-même était plus que pédant, évidemment, mais il y avait pire.

Bien pire.

Par exemple, si vous vous intéressiez à ses histoires de cœur, pas de souci. Il devait y en avoir une bonne dizaine. Hermione, intriguée, _ouvrit La vie sentimentale d'Harry Potter_ (c'était le titre le moins niais de tous) et lut un passage au hasard.

_« Je n'ai jamais vécu une relation aussi fusionnelle avec quelqu'un, affirme Ashley Baptista, la célèbre chanteuse des Doxy Girl's. « Bien sûr, nous sommes obligés de nous voir en secret pour éviter les curieux… mais c'est vrai que le mariage est une chose à laquelle nous pensons de plus en plus sérieusement. »  
Cette interview, qui date d'octobre dernier, nous montre bien à quel point Harry Potter aime faire fusionner amour et musique. En effet –_

Hermione interrompit sa lecture, atterrée. Harry ne connaissait même pas les Doxy Girl's, et leur chanteuse encore moins.

Elle rangea le livre, bien consciente qu'il devait contenir un ou deux chapitres consacrés à elle, Hermione Granger. (L'article paru dans « Sorcières Hebdo » quelques années auparavant n'avait certainement pas été oublié). La jeune fille lut machinalement les titres des livres suivants, mais ne prit pas le risque de les ouvrir, cette fois. (Même si la tentation pour _Harry Potter : gay ou hétéro_ était presque insoutenable) Elle craqua néanmoins face à un épais livre jaune, qui portait un titre exceptionnellement prometteur : _Goûts culinaires du Survivant._

Le simple fait d'être parvenu à écrire un tel pavé sur les rapports qu'entretenait Harry avec la gastronomie relevait de l'exploit – non, du miracle. Dans ce pur chef d'œuvre, l'auteur expliquait (preuves et exemples à l'appui) que tout était lié au couleurs qui constituaient « son physique d'Apollon. » (sic) Oui oui.  
En clair, si Harry aimait bien la salade, c'était parce qu'il avait les yeux verts. Et il avait certainement horreur du chou fleur (blanc, donc) puisque sa peau était « d'une adorable couleur caramel » (re-sic).

Oh mon dieu. Hermione n'avait jamais été confrontée à un tel ramassis d'imbécillités. Courageuse, elle tenta de lire la dernière page, dans l'espoir absurde que l' « écrivain » serait parvenu à tirer UNE conclusion intelligente.

_Même si Harry Potter ne semble pas spécialement raffoler des pommes de terre, il serait prêt à tout pour une bonne part de gratin dauphinois. En effet, de multiples témoignages prouvent que –_

La jeune fille ferma les yeux, luttant contre l'envie irrépressible d'hurler à Mme Pince de mettre immédiatement ces insanités où elles devaient être : à la poubelle, ou, à la limite, au fond du lac. Mais Hermione se considérait comme un gentille fille bien élevée (et tout et tout) et donc, elle rangea soigneusement le livre, supposant au passage que Lavande et Parvati devaient certainement le connaître par cœur.

Après ce dernier essai désastreux, et soucieuse de la bonne santé de son équilibre mental, Hermione n'en toucha plus aucun, jusqu'à enfin trouver celui qui l'intéressait

_Harry Potter : Un combat, des combats._

A nous deux, mon coco. Elle allait résoudre le mystère. Foi d'Hermione Granger.

…

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

…

« Ah oui… me changer. Hem. »

« Ouais, c'est ça. » Draco retint un soupir exaspéré. Potter pouvait être franchement long à la détente, quand il le voulait. Même quand il ne le voulait pas, d'ailleurs.

« Bon, ben je vais devoir me déshabiller, alors. »

« Ouais. »

« … »

« … »

« Heu… tu… hem… tu ne te _retournes_ pas ? »

Draco haussa un sourcil surpris : « Pardon ? »

« Et bien, je ne vais quand même pas …heu… me _déshabiller_ devant toi, si ? »

Draco eut un sourire franchement amusé lorsqu'il remarqua les joues rougies d'embarras du griffondor, et répondit poliment :

« Si. »

« Mais…heu…c'est que… »

« C'est que ? »

« Je ne veux _pas_ que tu me regardes, moi »

Hein ? Draco esquissa un geste impatient, et demanda sur un ton sec : « C'est quoi ces manières de vierge effarouchée, Potter ? Comment tu fais dans les vestiaires, au Quidditch ? »

« Oui, mais là, c'est pas pareil du tout, tu vois »

« Et je peux savoir en quoi c'est différent, au juste ? » répliqua Draco d'un ton glacial. (Non, mais c'était que ça devenait plus que vexant, là.)

« Et bien… » Potter semblait chercher désespéramment une réponse valable, et Draco lui souhaita intérieurement bon courage. Parce que il n'y avait PAS de raison valable. Alors que le griffondor continuait à marmonner lamentablement ses « Et bien… heu… », il décida qu'il était grand temps de prendre les choses en main :

« Ecoute, Potter. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais ni te sauter dessus, ni même attenter à ta petite pudeur. Alors tu enlèves ton T-shirt, ton pantalon, et TU TE BOUGES ! »

Potter, légèrement déconcerté, recula de quelques pas et répliqua sur un ton prudent :

« Excuse moi, Malfoy, mais vu ton engouement à me voir pratiquement à poil, j'estime avoir le droit de prendre peur, là »

Draco enfouit sa tête dans ses mains, atterré. C'était pas possible. Il fallait qu'il se calme. Qu'il se calme. Bon. Il releva courageusement la tête, intima fermement à son esprit de ne PAS frapper Potter, et expliqua le plus posément possible (ce qui signifiait que sa voix frisait l'hystérie complète) :

« Ecoute, Potter. Si je te demande ça, ce n'est pas pour me rincer l'œil, ok ? C'est parce que c'est _nécessaire_. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si tu étais beau, de toute façon. »

Potter avait posé les habits à ses pieds, et se tenait face à lui, les bras croisés, l'air éminemment buté. « Ah ouais ? Et je peux savoir _pourquoi_ c'est tellement nécessaire, exactement? »

Draco poussa un soupir exaspéré, douloureusement conscient du ridicule de la situation. Si quelqu'un lui avait annoncé, quelques jours plus tôt, qu'il serait obligé de convaincre un Potter récalcitrant de se déshabiller devant lui, il lui aurait aimablement conseillé de faire un petit séjour à Saint Mangouste.

Malheureusement, à cet instant précis, il avait la douloureuse certitude que le plus susceptible d'aller faire un tour dans un hôpital psychiatrique, c'était lui, Draco Malfoy, Préfet de Serpentard. Au lieu de péter un câble en bonne et due forme, Draco se contenta de répondre sur un ton docte :

« Parce que la force physique est primordiale dans tout combat, Potter. Et j'ai besoin de te voir pour organiser les entraînements en conséquences. Un sorcier de 80kg ne se bat pas de la même façon qu'un gamin de huit ans, mais je t'assure que si le petit a obtenu un entraînement approprié, il fera autant de dégâts. »

« Ah » Potter semblait sur point de s'enfuir en courant. « D'accord »

Draco s'assit, s'appuyant contre la porte, soucieux de mettre Saint Potter le plus mal à l'aise possible. (Sa petite revanche personnelle pour avoir été contraint d'expliquer à POTTER que non, non, il n'était pas un pervers).

Ce dernier, dont le visage arborait une couleur rouge brique éclatante, leva un dernier regard vers lui, puis s'accroupit. Il délaça ses étranges chaussures moldues avec application, puis les enleva. Apparemment plus que conscient du regard scrutateur posé sur lui, Potter se redressa, passa le T-shirt rouge par-dessus sa tête et déboutonna son pantalon – c'était un short trop long ou un pantalon trop court, au juste ? --

Le short-pantalon (franchement, les moldus fabriquaient des trucs vraiment bizarres, des fois ), qui était beaucoup trop large, glissa le long de ses jambes pour tomber à ses pieds dans un bruissement feutré. Potter s'accroupit à nouveau, ramassa sa baguette magique avec une lenteur cal-cu-lée et in-sou-te-na-ble et lança un sort vers le tas de vêtements. Ceux-ci s'envolèrent vers un coin de la salle, impeccablement pliés.

Draco attendit alors que Potter daigne se redresser avec une impatience grandissante. Ce qu'il avait déclaré quelques secondes plus tôt était parfaitement vrai : Les leçons de combat dépendraient fortement de la forme physique de Potter. Mais Draco savait pertinemment –même si il ne l'aurait pas reconnu sous la torture – qu'il y avait une autre raison pour laquelle il avait absolument tenu à ce que le golden boy se déshabille devant lui. Une raison remarquablement simple, d'ailleurs.

Il voulait voir comment le Survivant était foutu.

Tout Poudlard s'extasiait constamment sur ses yeux magnifiques, son sourire éclatant, et sur son courage légendaire. Et bien, Draco tenait simplement à savoir si le corps du griffondor était aussi « parfait » que le reste.

A sa grande surprise, il constata que Potter ne rougissait plus. Au contraire, le sorcier se redressa len-te-ment, pour finalement se tenir devant lui avec aplomb.

La première chose que Draco remarqua, c'était qu'il portait un caleçon noir. L'ironie de la chose le fit sourire – le seul vêtement que Potter avait choisi de la bonne couleur, c'était le seul qu'on ne voyait pas. Enfin, c'était ce que personne n'était censé voir…hormis certaines situations exceptionnelles, bien sûr.

Draco arrêta ses divagations impardonnables sur les caleçons noirs, et déclara d'un ton froid :

« Bon, tu es un peu gringalet, mais on fera avec. »

C'était un mensonge éhonté, mais Draco se réjouit de voir que Potter semblait profondément vexé par sa remarque. Les points fermement serrés, L'Homme Au Caleçon Noir rétorqua sèchement :

« Dans ce cas, tu l'es toi aussi, Malfoy »

Mmmmmmhhh…. Pas faux. En réalité, Potter était loin d'être un gringalet. Il était mince, c'était vrai – mais Draco l'était aussi, voire plus. Et pour une fois, Draco du admettre que les idiotes hystériques de Poudlard avaient raison.

Harry Potter était plus que bien foutu.

En fait, il frisait la perfection. Et même si se l'avouer le faisait profondément chier, Draco savait que Potter avait de grandes chances d'être capable de rivaliser avec lui au bout d'un mois : il semblait tout bonnement être fait pour le combat. Malgré tout, cette douloureuse constatation ne l'empêcha pas de continuer :

« Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, nous ne sommes plus à égalité, Potter. Alors je ne tolèrerai pas un seule remarque insultante de plus. Compris ? »

«… compris »

« … »

« … »

« Potter ? »

« Quoi encore ? »

« Euh… tu attends quoi pour te rhabiller, au juste ? »

…

C'était vraiment amusant, songea Draco, cette capacité incroyable qu'avait Potter de rougir instantanément. Pas très utile pour le combat, mais intéressant quand même. Il contempla machinalement Harry enfiler rapidement les vêtements qu'il venait de lui offrir – la séance de rhabillage étant nettement moins intéressante que l'inverse – et lorsque Harry fut prêt, Draco se redressa enfin.

Et ce qu'il avait en face de lui confirmait superbement ce à quoi il avait pensé quelques instants plus tôt. Potter avait manifestement jeté son dévolu sur le débardeur, et Draco du admettre que c'était un excellent choix.

« Pas de baguette, Potter » déclara t'il. « Tu n'en auras pas besoin aujourd'hui. »

Après un regard incrédule et légèrement méfiant, Harry accepta de déposer l'outil magique dans le coin où se trouvaient ses vieux vêtements. Puis, Draco avança vers lui, et les deux sorciers se retrouvèrent là, au beau milieu de la pièce, s'affrontant mutuellement du regard.

Ce fut Draco, une nouvelle fois, qui rompit le silence lourd et oppressant qui s'installait lentement dans la Salle sur Demande.

« Très bien, Potter. Maintenant, je vais t'expliquer en quoi consiste un combat de sorciers. Et je te conseille de m'écouter attentivement »

…

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

…

L'enthousiasme d'Hermione s'était considérablement atténué en quelques minutes. En fait, elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle préférait : « découvrir » avec abattement qu'Harry était prêt à tout pour du gratin dauphinois, ou devoir se farcir ces textes débordants d'héroïsme à outrance et de spectacles particulièrement sanglants. (Mais bon, le sang, c'était pour la bonne cause, évidemment)

Elle tourna la page et arriva à la cinquième version du combat. Dans les quatre chapitres précédents, elle avait découvert qu'Harry était :

La réincarnation de Merlin l'Enchanteur

2) Un animagus qui se transformait un phénix géant

3) Très en colère parce que Voldemort lui avait lâchement fait un croche-patte alors qu'il allait gentiment lui lancer l'Avada Kedavra

4) Une fille (si si)

Tout cela expliquait donc ses quelques réticences à lire cette fameuse cinquième version. D'autant plus que son titre choc annonçait remarquablement bien la couleur :

_« Ton fils »_

Mais Hermione, par pur sentiment du devoir, et par peur de passer à côté de quelque chose d'important (rrhhoooo la bonne blague), se força courageusement à lire la cinquième version.

…

_Harry allait mourir. Il le savait. Mais la tâche qu'il avait à accomplir avant cette terrible fatalité était bien trop grande pour qu'il puisse se permettre d'échouer. Il était Harry Potter, soit le seul espoir des mondes sorcier et moldu._

_Le seul._

_Il leva sa baguette, épuisé, mais prêt à lancer le sort définitif sur le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps. Malheureusement, Celui-dont-on-ne-pouvait-pas-prononcer-le-nom fut plus rapide : _

_« Endoloris ! »_

_Alors que Harry hurlait de douleur, ses membres écartelés frappant convulsivement le sol, Voldemort s'approcha, un sourire cruel sur ses lèvres fines et cruelles. _(Hermione apprécia en fine connaisseuse la charmante et légère répétition du qualificatif « cruel »)

_Mais le Défenseur de l'Obscurité et du Malheur avait commis une erreur fatale : sa cruauté légendaire _(cruauté…) _l'avait poussé à torturer Harry Potter le plus possible avant de le tuer. Et Le Sauveur du Monde Sorcier, par la seule force de sa volonté, parvint à annuler le sort terrible. _(whaaaaaou) _Il se redressa fièrement en hurlant d'un ton vengeur : _

_« Expelliarmus ! »_

_Voldemort, désarmé, se fracassa contre le mur opposé de la pièce, alors que le Chevalier de la Lumière, les deux baguettes ennemies à la main, s'approchait lentement de lui._

_« Non ! Harry, non ! »_

_Mais l'Eternel Survivant l'ignora. Brandissant toujours les deux baguettes, il les dirigea vers le cœur de son ennemi qui suppliait : _

_« Non ! Ecoute moi, il faut que tu saches ! »_

_« Avada… »_

_« Harry ! Nooooooon ! Tu es… tu es… »_

_« …Kedavra »_

_« …tu es mon fils »_

_Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'écroula sur le sol. Harry Potter avait enfin gagné, mais la victoire lui semblait cruellement _(cruellement…) _amère. Parce qu'il venait de tuer impitoyablement le dernier membre de sa famille. _

_Son père._

…

Hermione contempla la cinquième version (qui s'était finalement avérée aussi désastreuse que les autres) avec un intérêt mitigé. Bon, d'accord, c'était franchement nul. 'Cruellement' nul, même. Mais il fallait bien reconnaître que cette IMMENSE révélation avait quand même eu le mérite de la faire rire.

Et puis au moins, Harry ne s'était pas transformé en phénix géant.

…

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

…

« En fait » expliqua Draco « Les caractéristiques d'un combat de sorcier sont très simples. Puisque le nom dit tout. »

Il regarda Harry, puis s'aperçut que celui-ci n'avait manifestement pas l'air de trouver le nom 'combat de sorciers' particulièrement évocateur.

« Quel est le but de tout combat, Potter ? »

« Se battre pour gagner. »

« Bien. Et quelle est la principale différence entre un moldu et un sorcier ? »

« La magie » répondit automatiquement Harry, avec la désagréable impression qu'on le prenait pour un demeuré complet.

« Voilà. En fait, la nature de ce que je vais t'apprendre ne change pas particulièrement par rapport à ce que tu as déjà vu chez les moldus. Kung-fu, Karaté, judo, boxe… tu connais tout ça, je suppose. Et bien, c'est pareil, sauf que la magie démultiplie la puissance et l'ampleur de tes mouvements, de même qu'elle peut changer les lois fondamentales de façon… » Draco eut un sourire rêveur. « … De façon très intéressante. »

« Ah bon ? En quoi ? » demanda Harry avec curiosité.

Draco haussa les épaules. « On verra ça quand tu auras acquis un certain niveau. Pour l'instant, on va commencer par les bases. »

« Très bien. Je t'écoute, Malfoy » Harry se forçait à parler sur un ton indifférent, comme si tout ce que lui racontait Malfoy lui était complètement égal. En réalité, il avait l'étrange sentiment de ne jamais avoir été autant captivé par quoi que ce soit.

« Tu dois commencer par comprendre le pourquoi du combat de sorciers » commença Draco. « Tu dois comprendre que ce n'est pas un simple substitut du duel classique à la baguette magique. Beaucoup de sorciers ont tendance à mépriser ce style de combat, parce que le recours à la magie y est secondaire. Et cela est une grossière erreur. »

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi c'est une erreur » remarqua Harry en oubliant au passage le ton sec et distant de circonstance. « Tu ne peux pas tuer quelqu'un aussi facilement qu'avec un Avada Kedavra, par exemple. »

« Oh, détrompes toi sur ce point » rétorqua Draco en souriant. « Tu verras que rien n'est plus facile que de tuer quelqu'un à mains nues, si tu le veux. Mais le problème n'est pas là. Réfléchis. »

« A quoi ? » demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

Ce à quoi Draco répondit automatiquement par une autre question :

« Comment peut-on contrer l'Avada Kedavra ? »

« On ne peut pas contrer l'Avada Kedavra » récita machinalement Harry. « Parce que c'est le pire des trois Sorts Impardonnables. »

« Bien sûr que si ». Draco passa nonchalamment une main dans ses mèches claires. « De la même façon que tu contres tous les autres sorts »

« Je ne comprends pas » avoua Harry à contre cœur. « A moins de répondre par un autre sort, mais puisque je serai mort avant, ça ne –

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Draco brandit brusquement sa baguette et le visa en plein cœur en criant :

« Stupéfix ! »

Harry eut à peine le temps de se jeter à terre pour éviter le sort, tout en maudissant abondamment Draco Malfoy et ses Pulsions Dévastatrices.

_Eviter le sort._

Il se redressa alors lentement, légèrement sonné, mais ses yeux verts brillaient d'une excitation contenue. Il avait _compris._

« Tu piges ? » fit Draco en rempochant sa baguette. Même si tu es sans baguette face à un sorcier très puissant, il ne pourra pas te battre dans un duel classique. Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que… » Harry réfléchissait à toute vitesse. « Parce que je serai trop rapide pour que les sorts puissent m'atteindre. »

« Exact. Et qu'est ce que tu feras ? »

« Je le battrai. _Physiquement._ Ou alors je lui prendrai sa baguette des mains. _Physiquement_. »

La scène du duel de Draco contre Jones se rejouait en boucle dans l'esprit d'Harry. Draco avait évité tous les sorts, puis avait volontairement laissé l'Expelliarmus l'atteindre, volontairement laissé sa petite baguette d'enfant atterrir dans les mains de Jones. Oui. Il avait donné à son professeur l'espoir et la certitude de pouvoir gagner, la vision fugitive et intense de la victoire, pour que l'échec de sa défaite soit encore plus cuisant. Harry frissonna. Et ce n'était pas de peur. Il avait trouvé le combat du cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal époustouflant – et terrifiant. Alors qu'en fait, Draco…

…Draco s'était simplement _amusé. _

Les possibilités immenses et l'énormité de ce que Draco s'apprêtait à lui enseigner lui apparurent alors dans toute leur ampleur, et c'était phénoménal.

« Alors, quand tu te bats, c'est toujours ce type de combat que tu utilises ? » demanda t'il enfin avec curiosité.

« Oui. » Draco sourit une nouvelle fois. « A chaque fois que j'en ai l'occasion. Du moins, quand ça en vaut la peine et que la situation n'est pas trop risquée. Même si c'est vrai que… »

« … c'est précisément en cela que c'est _excitant_. » poursuivit Harry en souriant à son tour.

« Pas mal, Potter » déclara Draco, plutôt surpris. « Je suis heureux de voir que malgré la faiblesse affligeante de tes capacités mentales, tu as compris le concept assez rapidement. »

Harry hésita longuement entre bouder ou lancer une remarque cinglante (même si après tout, c'était de sa faute : il avait presque oublié que Malfoy était un sale bâtard prétentieux) mais Draco le coupa dans son beau début de rébellion héroïque.

« Rapidité. Réflexes. Concentration. Précision. Force physique. Puissance magique. Souplesse. Ce sont quelques unes des principales qualités que tu devras acquérir, et ce à un rythme accéléré. Très accéléré. »

« Il y aura un problème pour la précision » annonça Harry. « Je pourrai porter mes lunettes, mais si jamais elles tombent ou si elles se cassent –

Draco remua la main d'un geste dédaigneux. « Trop de problèmes en perspective avec ça, Potter. Pas de lunettes, ni aucun autre artifice. Ta vue doit être parfaite. »

« Mais je suis quasi aveugle, sans mes lunettes ! » protesta vigoureusement Harry.

C'était trop bête – et malheureusement irrémédiable. Aucun sortilège n'était capable de guérir la myopie, ce qui faisait que même des sorciers très puissants comme Dumbledore ou MacGonnagal s'étaient résignés à porter des lunettes. Oui. C'était vraiment, vraiment trop bête.

Pourtant, Draco ne paraissait pas décontenancé par cet obstacle soudain. Il se rapprocha de lui, jusqu'à ce que seulement quelques dizaines de centimètres les séparent.

« Il y a une solution à ce problème » déclara Draco d'un ton sûr. « Mais tu vas être obligé de faire quelque chose de particulièrement difficile pour l'obtenir. »

« Ah bon ? Quoi ? » demanda Harry avec méfiance. Puis, en croisant le regard de Draco, il vit que les yeux de ce dernier brillaient à nouveau de cette lueur étrange, violente.

La sincérité à l'état brut.

« Tu vas devoir me faire confiance, Potter »

…

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

…

_(…) Enfin. Le moment de la fin était enfin arrivé. Harry Potter, après plus d'une heure de combat acharné, tenait Voldemort à sa merci. Mais en cet instant fatidique, il sut qu'il ne parviendrait pas à le tuer, comme ça, de sang froid. Il ne voulait pas être un assassin. Il ne voulait pas s'abaisser au même rang que son ennemi, et la vue de tout ce sang commençait sérieusement à lui soulever le cœur._

_Le sang. _

_Le sang et son odeur curieusement métallique, cette odeur qui s'infiltrait insidieusement dans chaque particule de son corps, salissant lentement tout ce qu'Harry Potter avait jugé beau, bon et admirable. Il ne pouvait pas assassiner un être humain, et l'amour de sa mère lui hurlait de ne pas le faire. Mais maman…_

_Maman, c'était Lui qui l'avait tuée. Alors, il avait bien le droit de le faire, lui aussi, pas vrai ? Simple retour des choses. La baguette toujours levée, Harry murmura le sort fatal d'une voix presque inaudible. _

_Et Voldemort s'éteint définitivement. _

_Pourtant, Harry Potter ne sut jamais que lui aussi aurait du mourir, ce jour là. Alors qu'il vomissait toute sa douleur sur le sol froid et poisseux…_

… _le démon noir veillait._

…

Hermione leva les yeux vers le plafond, pensive. Elle en était seulement à la onzième version, et ça avait été de pire en pire. Mais Hermione avait continué à lire, et plus simplement par amour du travail bien fait : cette tâche fastidieuse prenait un tour étrangement, en fait. Elle avait l'irrésistible impression d'assister à un Challenge du mauvais goût où des écrivains plus dénués de talent les uns que les autres rivalisaient d'hyperboles, de métaphores éclatantes et de comparaisons foireuses.

Pourtant… et bien, ce texte là semblait _différent. _Bon, il y avait bien sûr le coup de la créature-inquiétante-et-mystérieuse-sans-aucun-rapport (là, c'était le 'démon noir'), mais il fallait bien créer un certain suspense, après tout. Malgré cela…

… certains détails sonnaient… étrangement _vrais_. Le dégoût de tuer, l'odeur et l'omniprésence du sang… l'instinct d'Hermione lui disait que s'il fallait choisir une version, ça aurait été celle là.

« Il est l'heure » déclara Mme Pince aux quelques élèves qui occupaient encore la bibliothèque. « Allez vous coucher, ou continuez votre devoir dans vos Salles Communes respectives. »

Les élèves se levèrent dans un concert de raclement de chaises très désagréable, pendant qu'Hermione contemplait le livre _Harry Potter : Un combat, des combats_ en fronçant les sourcils. Elle n'avait techniquement pas le droit de l'emprunter. Après un regard furtif vers Mme Pince, elle lança discrètement un sort d'invisibilité sur le livre qu'elle tenait entre ses mains, et le fourra rapidement dans son sac. (On n'est jamais trop prudent, hein). Puis, elle piocha au hasard quelques livres de Potion susceptibles de l'aider pour le devoir de Rogue.

Non, parce qu'elle comptait bien avoir un Optimal, quand même. Et puis, on ne change pas les bonnes habitudes, pas vrai ?

…

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

…

« Te faire confiance ? » répéta Harry avec incrédulité.

« Oui » répondit simplement Malfoy.

« Et… je peux savoir pourquoi, au juste ? »

Harry ne donnait pas facilement sa confiance. Surtout à son pire ennemi et à un fils de mangemort. Surtout à quelqu'un capable de le tuer en un instant, sans baguette. Le cours de ses pensées s'interrompit brusquement. De toute façon, Malfoy avait les pleins pouvoirs sur lui (même si il lui avait donné une seconde chance, il pouvait très bien revenir sur sa parole). Et Malfoy était également capable de le tuer quand il le voulait.

Pourquoi de lui ferait-il pas confiance, après tout ? Ce n'était comme si il avait quelque chose à y perdre. Et ce n'était pas non plus comme si il ne l'avait jamais fait : la seule fois où il avait dû lui faire entièrement confiance, Draco avait tenu parole, et sauvé Ron.

Malgré tout… ce sentiment totalement absurde de pouvoir _compter_ sur Malfoy relevait du cas de folie extrême.

« Pour que tu ne sois plus obligé de porter ces binocles qui te rendent encore plus moche que ce que tu ne l'es déjà » répondit aimablement le Serpentard.

Bon. Il faisait plus ou moins confiance en Malfoy, c'était vrai. Mais il restait quand même loin – très loin – de l'apprécier.

« Même Dumbledore ne peut pas guérir ses problèmes de vison », rétorqua Harry. « Les moldus y arrivent assez souvent, mais je suis encore un peu trop jeune pour l'opération. »

Harry vit Draco grimacer au mot 'opération' – l'épisode désastreux de son séjour en hôpital moldu était apparemment encore frais dans sa mémoire – et le serpentard répliqua sur un ton égal :

« Dumbledore est un sorcier banal »

Harry ne se méprit pas sur le sens du mot « banal ». Draco ne sous-entendait pas que Dumbledore était un sorcier quelconque, loin de là. « Banal » avait ici un sens bien plus général, et Harry l'avait immédiatement perçu.

'Banal', ça voulait juste dire 'Humain'.

« Tu veux dire que… » Harry hésita.

« Oui. La magie humaine ne permet pas de soigner les défauts de vision. Mais celle que m'a léguée ma chère arrière grand-mère, si ».

Harry ouvrit des yeux ronds : « Tu pourrais faire ça ? Vraiment ? »

« Ouais » Draco soupira. « Mais je ne vais pas te mentir, Potter. Cette intervention n'est pas totalement dénuée de risques. C'est pour ça que –

« Je te fais confiance » coupa fermement Harry.

Si Draco fut un tant sois peu surpris, il ne le montra pas. S'approchant un peu plus de Harry, il posa doucement ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête en ordonnant :

« Enlève tes lunettes, Potter » Harry ôta ses lunettes d'une main légèrement tremblante.

« Ferme les yeux ». Harry ferma lentement les yeux.

« Décontracte toi ». Ah ah. Elle était bien bonne, celle-là. Se _décontracter_. Alors qu'il était sur le point de devenir complètement aveugle. Alors que Malfoy allait lui fissurer les orbites – ou lui brûler la rétine, au choix. Non. Tout allait bien. Très très très bien. Il se sentait suuuuuuuuuper…

« Ca risque d'être un peu douloureux » prévint tranquillement Draco.

… mal.

Harry sentit que Draco faisait lentement glisser les pouces de chacune de ses mains le long de son visage, pour finalement les poser sur ses yeux fermés, frôlant délicatement ses paupières tremblantes.

Un murmure inaudible, cette étrange chaleur diffuse, une légère sensation de picotement, et c'était tout. Quelle qu'elle soit, cette mystérieuse magie ne faisait décidemment pas dans le spectaculaire.

« C'est bon » déclara Draco.

Les yeux toujours fermés, Harry sentit que Draco s'écartait de lui. Alors, c'était bon. Il pouvait enfin ouvrir les yeux, et voir s'il venait de commettre la plus grosse erreur de sa vie. Est-ce qu'il pourrait vivre dans l'obscurité totale ? Non, parce que ça risquait d'être plutôt difficile d'attraper le vif d'or si il ne –

« Potter, je n'ai pas que ça à foutre. »

Bon, d'accord, d'accord. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux, alors qu'une appréhension grandissante lui étreignait le cœur. Et ceux-ci s'écarquillèrent immédiatement sous le choc. La sensation était tout simplement merveilleuse. Il pouvait _tout_ voir, et c'est seulement là qu'il réalisa à quel point le cadre de ses lunettes avait été gênant, avant.

« Je te l'ai un peu améliorée par rapport à la normale » ajouta Draco.

« Merci » C'était sincère, et le mot lui parut étrangement libérateur. « Merci, vraiment. »

Draco haussa les épaules avec indifférence, et répondit aimablement : « Je t'emmerde, Potter. »

Harry retint un soupir exaspéré. Apparemment, Draco ne tenait pas particulièrement à ce que leurs relations prennent un tour un tant soi peu poli et amical. Eh bien, tant pis. Lui aussi, il l'emmerdait, d'abord.

« Maintenant qu'on a fini avec tes nombreux handicaps, Potter, on va enfin pouvoir commencer. »

Harry se mit immédiatement en position (enfin, ce qui lui semblait le plus proche d'une mise en garde correcte). Pourtant, Draco se contenta de rester face à lui, immobile, les mains nonchalamment fourrées dans les poches de son pantalon de combat.

« Frappe moi » ordonna t-il.

« Hein ? » Harry le regarda avec incrédulité.

« Le plus fort possible » continua tranquillement Draco.

« Heu… où ça ? »

« Où tu veux. Là où ça te défoulera le plus. »

Harry s'approcha à pas lents, et resta bêtement planté devant lui, le poing levé. _Il ne pouvait pas faire ça._

« J'avoue avoir un peu de mal à comprendre comment tu as bien pu battre Voldemort, » annonça impassiblement Draco. « Tu lui as gentiment demandé de te laisser gagner parce que tu n'avais pas le courage de lever la main sur lui ? »

« Je… »

« A moins que tu aies compté sur tes nombreux amis pour te simplifier la tâche et crever à ta place ? »

« Mais ce… »

« Tes parents. Cédric. Sirius black. Ernie Macmillan. Plutôt dangereux de te fréquenter, pas vrai ? Non seulement de n'as même pas eu les couilles de les protéger, mais en plus c'est toi qui les a envoyés à la mort. »

« Non ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! »

« Oooooohh… mais c'est que St Potty va vraiment se mettre à pleurer… Et en plus, Papa et Maman ne sont même plus là pour te consoler… »

« … »

« Tu sais ce que je pense de toi, Potter ? Que tu est un sale griffondor prétentieux qui prétexte de belles valeurs morales pour cacher le fait qu'il se pisse littéralement dessus à chaque difficul –

« TA GUEULE ! »

Harry avait hurlé. Mais hurler, ça n'était plus suffisant. Il se précipita vers Malfoy, une rage destructrice annihilant toute infime capacité de réflexion. Et il frappa Draco.

Fort.

Harry contempla le sang écarlate qui jaillissait du nez fin de Malfoy avec une satisfaction intense. Il l'avait frappé une seule fois.

a ne lui suffisait pas non plus.

Les coups suivants furent rapides, puissants. Mais Harry avait choisit de frapper uniquement le visage. Parce qu'il voulait _voir_. Voir ce sang libérateur couler à flots le long de ces traits pâle, voir à quel point il lui faisait _mal_, voir Malfoy vaciller un peu plus à chaque nouveau coup.

Lorsqu'il s'arrêta enfin, ce n'était pas à cause de la fatigue. C'était parce qu'il ne trouvait plus aucune surface intacte à abîmer. Le visage de Malfoy, autrefois gracieux, presque délicat, était à présent méconnaissable : tout n'était plus que sang, bleus et boursouflures.

Et c'était lui. C'était _lui_ qui avait fait ça.

…

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

…

Hermione s'appuya contre le dos du canapé bordeaux en fermant les yeux avec délectation. Enfin. Elle allait _enfin_ pouvoir commencer son devoir de Potions.

« Fatiguée ? » demanda doucement Ron.

Hermione se tourna vers le sorcier roux : « Oui, un peu. »

« Tu m'as laissé tout seul. » se lamenta Ron sur un ton faussement plaintif. « Tu as lâchement abandonné un pauvre ami convalescent. »

« Et bien » coupa Hermione « Je ne bénéficie pas des mêmes avantages que toi. Je suis sure que cette nouvelle va beaucoup de surprendre, mais tout le monde n'a pas forcément été dispensé de faire le devoir de Rogue pour raison de convalescence.

Ron éclata de rire et déclara : « Ne me fait pas croire que faire ce devoir te dérange. Je suis sûr qu'il est déjà fini, et qu'il a trois longueurs de parchemin en trop. »

Hermione soupira : « Détrompe toi », répondit-elle en commençant à sortir les livres de son sac. Je ne l'ai même pas commencé. »

« Quoi ? » Ron ouvrit des yeux ronds. « Mais alors qu'est ce que tu as fait pendant tout ce temps, à la Bibliothèque ? »

« Des recherches » répondit vaguement Hermione.

« Des recherches ? »

« Oui » Hermione posa son sac désormais vide sur le tapis moelleux, puis murmura sur un ton prudent :

« Ron… »

« Oui ? »

« Tu… tu ne trouves pas qu'Harry agit bizarrement, en ce moment ? »

Ron s'enfonça un peu plus dans le canapé, et répondit sur un ton qui parut étrangement sérieux à la jeune fille :

« Bien sûr qu'Harry est bizarre en ce moment. Au début, je pensais que cette attitude était certainement due à une petite amie secrète, mais en réalité… je sais pertinemment que… »

« Que ? »

« Que c'était beaucoup plus simple pour moi de croire ça. C'est beaucoup plus facile de se persuader qu'Harry est actuellement à un rendez-vous amoureux, alors qu'il est en train de payer le prix fort pour ma guérison miraculeuse. »

« Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ? Tu crois que lui et Malfoy ont fait un pacte, ou un truc du genre ? » demanda Hermione.

Ron se crispa brusquement : « Tu te rappelles de ce qu'il a dit, hier soir ? »

Oh oui, elle s'en rappelait parfaitement.

« _Je ne sais pas trop, en fait. Quand je suis arrivé, il m'a viré comme une vieille chaussette en disant que tout avait déjà été arrangé avec Dumbledore, par cheminée. »_

Elle y avait cru, à cette phrase. Peut-être parce que Harry n'avait jamais su mentir, et que l'explication sonnait plutôt 'vraie'. Ou peut-être parce que c'était tellement plus simple de croire cela.

« Oui, je m'en souviens parfaitement bien. »

« Le fait que Malfoy loge dans des appartements luxueux à la place de la traditionnelle chambre des préfets en chef ne t'as jamais intriguée ? »

« Je ne vois pas en quoi… » commença Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

« Le truc », continua Ron, « C'est que Malfoy bénéficie d'un autre gros avantage sur les autres élèves : je l'ai entendu, il y a quelques mois, se vanter de dormir dans les appartements les plus protégés de tout Poudlard. »

« Ah bon ? Mais pourquoi lui ? C'est plutôt Harry qui a le plus besoin de protection, non ? »

Ron haussa les épaules en souriant légèrement : « Tu sais, Hermy, Harry ne court plus vraiment de risques depuis qu'il a tué Voldemort… à part se faire harceler à outrance par des fans hystériques… »

« C'est vrai, mais je ne vois pas en quoi Malfoy serait plus en danger que lui » répliqua Hermione

« Honnêtement, je n'en ai strictement aucune idée. Mais en revanche, ce que je sais, c'est que Malfoy s'est vanté devant pas mal d'élèves d'avoir toutes les protections possibles : Dumbledore a posé ses sortilèges les plus puissants sur chaque ouverture et chaque moyen de communication dans ses appartements. »

« … »

« …cheminée y comprit, évidemment. La cheminée de Malfoy est totalement isolée du reste du réseau. Jamais Dumbledore n'aurait pu l'utiliser pour discuter avec lui. »

« … »

« Mais ce détail, Harry ne le connaissait pas. »

Hermione écarquilla lentement les yeux. _Non, Harry, mon dieu, faites que… faites qu'il n'ai pas encore été obligé de tout prendre sur lui…_

« Je n'ai pas besoin de ton Q.I. pour comprendre ce qu'Harry a fait, Hermione. Il nous a _menti_. C'est tout. »

Ron se leva brusquement, les poings serrés au fond de ses poches, et murmura avec une rage contenue, les yeux plissés de colère :

« Et tu sais ce qui me fait le plus chier ? Tu veux que je te dise ce qui me donne le plus envie de gerber ? C'est de savoir que là, en ce moment, pendant qu'on est tranquillement assis sur ce putain de canapé… »

La voix de Ron se brisa, mais Hermione resta silencieuse, les yeux perdus dans le vague. _Non. Harry, non. Dis moi… pitié, dis moi que tu n'as pas fait ça._

Ron reprit douloureusement la parole : « …pendant ce temps, Harry est sûrement en train de se faire tabasser par Malfoy. Ouais. Je te parie tout ce que tu veux, Hermione, que quand Harry franchira cette porte, ce connard l'aura totalement défiguré. »

…

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

…

Vomir. Il allait vomir. Il ne pouvait pas… il était incapable de faire face à _ça_.

Harry se laissa tomber à genoux sur le sol froid, et enfoui sa tête dans ses mains, alors que ses épaules étaient secouées de sanglots silencieux.

« Potter. »

Ce n'était pas possible. Il ne pouvait pas – non, il ne _voulait_ pas le croire. Ce n'était pas_ lui_ qui avait fait ça, hein ?

Hein ?

Mais Harry était parfaitement conscient de chacun de ses actes, à ce moment là. Et cette violence, toute cette violence n'était rien par rapport à ce qu'il avait ressentit en s'acharnant sur la gueule d'ange de Malfoy.

Un plaisir intense. Putain, il avait vraiment _aimé_ ça. A en crever.

« Potter. »

Harry se redressa, les yeux fermés, la tête résolument baissée, et murmura d'une voix atone :

« Je… je suis vraiment dés… »

« Oh non, Potter, ne fait surtout pas ça. »

_Hein ?_

« a m'obligerai à t'ordonner de recommencer ce que tu viens de faire si parfaitement. »

_Quoi ?_

« C'était stupéfiant, Potter. Stupéfiant. Vraiment. Je n'aurai jamais cru que réveiller le démon qui sommeille en toi serait si facile, et surtout si efficace. »

Harry ouvrit lentement les yeux, incrédule, pour finalement croiser le regard froid de son adversaire. Et ce qu'il vit lui fit à nouveau réprimer un violent haut le cœur. Malfoy… Malfoy _souriait._ Oh non. Harry ne pouvait pas le croire. Tout ça, il l'avait fait… _exprès._

Draco, totalement indifférent au teint dangereusement verdâtre qu'arborait le griffondor, posa négligemment une main sur son visage boursouflé. Il écarta lentement les doigts et ferma les yeux, l'air intensément concentré.

Harry, ébahi, contempla les blessures de Malfoy se refermer progressivement, alors que toutes les traces de sang disparaissaient au fur et à mesure.

Lorsque Malfoy écarta sa main, son vidage était redevenu parfaitement intact, aussi impeccable que d'habitude. Harry eut alors l'étrange sentiment de s'être monumentalement fait avoir.

« Pratique, pas vrai ? » ajouta Draco d'un ton moqueur. « Mais ne crois pas que j'utiliserai ce pouvoir à chaque égratignure. Les blessures sont inévitables pendant un combat, et tu devras apprendre à te battre avec. »

« Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? »

« Tu ne le comprends toujours pas, Potter ? »

« A part un penchant inquiétant pour le masochisme, je ne vois pas, non. Pourquoi tu as voulu me pousser à bout, pourquoi tu m'as laissé te massacrer comme ça, pourquoi -

« Tu as aimé ça, pas vrai ? » coupa brusquement Draco.

Il prit le silence d'Harry comme un assentiment.

« Et bien, » continua le serpentard, « je voulais juste voir si tu étais capable de te débarrasser de tout ces scrupules écoeurants quand il le fallait. Et je dois avouer que tu as réussi le test avec brio, Potter. »

Harry ne répondit pas. Pendant un court moment, il se demanda si il devait avouer à Malfoy que le choixpeau avait voulu le mettre à Serpentard, mais il se retint.

« Et je voulais aussi vérifier quelque chose » déclara Malfoy.

« Ah bon ? Et quoi ? »

Draco fit une longue pause avant de révéler sur un ton docte : « Nous sommes fondamentalement différents. »

« … »

« … »

« Hem… Malfoy, ne me dis pas que tu as eu besoin que je te défigure pour réaliser _ça_ ? »

« Je parle de notre comportement pendant un combat, Potter » répliqua Draco, légèrement vexé. « Au premier abord, j'aurai conseillé à n'importe qui d'agir comme moi : toujours garder ton sang froid, rester impassible quoi qu'il arrive, ne pas se laisser aveugler par la colère. »

« Je ne serais jamais capable de faire ça » dit doucement Harry.

« Non, c'est vrai. Et dans ton cas, c'est précisément la force des sentiments que tu éprouves qui décuplent tes capacités. Je m'en doutais déjà, mais je tenais quand même à le vérifier. »

Harry hocha lentement la tête. Il venait brusquement de prendre conscient du sérieux avec lequel Malfoy tenait à lui enseigner ce qu'il savait. Le Serpentard s'était juste contenté d'analyser son caractère et ses réactions pour que les leçons qui suivraient soient les plus fructueuses possibles. Mais même si il reconnaissait que Malfoy agissait de façon extrêmement honnête envers lui, Harry n'aimait pas cela. Pas du tout, même. Il ne voulait pas reconnaître que quelques secondes plus tôt, il avait aimé faire _mal_. Il ne voulait pas que Malfoy l'oblige à admettre et assumer la part de 'serpentard' qu'il avait en lui, soigneusement cachée.

« Mais rassure toi, Potter » continua Draco avec indifférence. Ses yeux brillèrent d'une soudaine lueur métallique. « Un combat ne se fait pas à sens unique. Alors maintenant, on va enfin commencer pour de bon. »

…

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

…

Ron s'était rassis sur le canapé, et avait enfoui sa tête entre ses mains.

« Peut-être même qu'Harry a échangé sa vie contre la mienne, pour ce qu'on en sait », murmura t'il péniblement. « Et… tout ça, c'est de ma faute. »

« Ne dis pas ça » coupa Hermione. « Et n'exagère pas trop, non plus. Harry ne serait jamais allé jusque là. »

« Oh si » répondit Ron. « Bien sûr que si. »

« Pourquoi est ce que tu en est tellement certain ? » Hermione leva un sourcil interrogateur.

« Parce que je n'aurais pas hésité à faire la même chose pour lui » répondit simplement Ron en souriant amèrement.

Hermione ne répondit rien. Il n'y avait rien à répondre à ça, et elle savait pertinemment que Ron disait l'exacte vérité.

« Bon. » continua Ron. « Tu ferais mieux de faire ton devoir de potions, de toute façon. Après tout, quitte à attendre Harry, autant faire quelque chose. »

La jeune fille acquiesça.

« En tout cas, tu as de quoi faire » remarqua on en avisant l'énorme quantité de livres de Potions soigneusement empilés sur la table basse. « Et tout ça a l'air… on ne peut plus… hem… captivant, dis moi »

Hermione lui sourit largement, consciente du besoin de Ron de penser à autre chose.

« _Influence de l'Age des Insectes sur les Potions Basiques, Les Caractéristiques de la Pierre de Lune, Comment conserver une Potion Volatile_… », énonçait Ron en parcourant les ouvrages d'un regard rapide. « Mmmmmh, Hermione, tu es sûre que _Le Savoir Moldu appliqué à l'Elaboration d'une Potion magique _plaira à l'autre graisseux ? »

Hermione lui prit les précieux ouvrages des mains en riant. « Allez, arrête tes idioties et donne moi tout ça, Ron. J'en ai besoin. »

L'interpellé de protesta pas.

Intriguée par l'étrange silence de Ron, elle leva lentement la tête vers lui.

« Ron ? »

Son ami contemplait fixement le dernier livre qui reposait encore entre ses mains, l'air légèrement hébété. Hermione grimaça en reconnaissant la couverture _d'Harry Potter : Un combat, des combats._

« Tu t'intéresses à ces idioties, Hermione ? »

« Non ! » protesta vigoureusement la jeune fille. « Non, pas du tout ! »

« Alors, tu enquêtes sur Harry ? »

Le ton déçu de Ron lui fut aussi douloureux que si il l'avait giflée.

« Je ne peux pas le croire…tu fais des recherches sur lui ? Derrière son dos ? » continua Ron en tenant l'objet du crime du bout des doigts, comme s'il contenait un virus particulièrement contagieux.

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! Je veux juste l'aider ! » se défendit Hermione.

« L'aider ? En faisant ça ? _L'aider ?_ »

« Oui. Je…je pense que l'attitude étrange de Harry est liée au combat qu'il a mené contre Voldemort. Il s'est… il s'est sûrement passé quelque chose d'important, une chose qu'on ignore. »

« Et je peux savoir ce qui te fait dire ça ? » dit Ron avec agressivité.

« Sa crise de nerf pendant le cours de Jones hier après midi. Elle ressemblait étrangement à celle dont il souffrait quand Voldemort était encore vivant. Il doit y avoir un rapport… une simple coïncidence me parait impossible. » expliqua posément Hermione.

« Ah » fit Ron, un peu calmé.

Hermione lui prit le livre et le posa sur la table, fuyant son regard. Elle avait menti. Par omission, mais menti quand même. Elle n'avait pas révélé à Ron ce que lui avait confié Harry, la veille : si Harry avait choisi d'attendre que Ron soit parti se coucher pour lui avouer qu'on lui avait soigneusement ôté certain de ses souvenirs, elle se devait de respecter ce choix. Oui. Elle pouvait au moins faire ça.

« Et puis, » continuait Ron, « a ne sert vraiment à rien de lire ces débilités, tu sais. Harry nous a déjà raconté tout ce qu'il s'était passé pendant ce duel. »

Hermione tritura nerveusement une de ses mèches bouclées. « Il s'est peut-être trompé »

« Il était sous l'influence du Véritasérum ! » répliqua Ron avec force.

Hermione haussa les épaules. C'était Harry lui même qui avait demandé l'usage du Véritasérum, et seuls Dumbledore, Ron et elle avaient eut le droit d'écouter son récit. Un récit étrangement banal, en fait. Comme la Prophétie l'avait annoncé, ils s'étaient retrouvés seuls, dans une grande salle sombre et sinistre. Ils s'étaient insultés, battus, blessés dans un combat acharné, et puis Harry avait finalement gagné.

C'était tout.

Harry leur avait ensuite raconté d'une voix monocorde qu'il avait vomi, laissé le cadavre de Voldemort tel quel, et qu'il était enfin sorti à l'air libre.

La suite, Hermione la connaissait déjà. Elle avait vu Harry pleurer face aux cadavres qui jonchaient le sol, elle l'avait vu sourire lorsqu'il avait compris qu'ils avaient enfin gagné.

« a ne l'empêche pas d'avoir peut-être oublié un détail important »

« Si c'était si important qui ça, il ne l'aurait pas oublié » rétorqua Ron. « Et puis, personne n'aurait pu le lui _faire _oublier non plus »

« Qu'est ce que tu en sait ? » Hermione fut surprise par la perspicacité de Ron : alors qu'elle ne lui avait rien dit, il touchait quand même en plein dans le mille.

« Tu as oublié ? » demanda Ron, incrédule. « Dumbledore lui a lancé un sortilège pour voir tous les sorts qu'il avait subi pendant et après le combat, afin d'éviter qu'il ne soit sous le contrôle de l'Imperium sans qu'on le sache, par exemple. Si Harry avait subi le sort d'Oubliettes, il l'aurait immédiatement su. »

Oui, Hermione l'avait oublié, et elle se réprimanda vertement en son fort intérieur. _Comment avait elle pu, au nom de Merlin, oublier quelque chose d'aussi capital ?_ Ce que Ron lui avait rappelé diminuait considérablement les possibilités : soit cette perte de mémoire n'avait aucun rapport avec le combat contre Voldemort (ce qui était plus que probable, d'ailleurs) soit… soit, c'était Dumbledore en personne qui s'était arrangé pour faire oublier à Harry certains souvenirs un peu trop dérangeants.

Hermione frissonna légèrement. Cette hypothèse ne lui plaisait pas _du tout_.

« Tu as raison » dit elle à Ron en souriant largement. « J'arrête avec ça »

« Enfin, je retrouve celle que je connais » dit Ron en lui rendant son sourire, rasséréné. « Mais… »

« Oui ? »

« Tu devrais quand même te bouger, pour ton devoir de Potions »

Mmmmmh…. Ce n'était pas faux.

…

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

…

_Trois looooongues heures plus tard_

…

Harry se releva péniblement de l'endroit où il s'était lamentablement écrasé, le souffle court.

« Attaque, Défense » assenait tranquillement Draco en se rapprochant de lui. « Ton courage de Griffondor vire malheureusement beaucoup trop souvent à l'imprudence totale, Potter. »

Harry marcha lentement vers le Serpentard qui n'avait pas UNE SEULE égratignure. La fatigue et le découragement avaient insidieusement remplacé la colère bienfaitrice qu'il avait éprouvée au début.

« Ah là là. C'est vraiment décevant. Je suis sûr que lorsqu'on sortira de cette pièce, je n'aurai toujours pas versé une seule goutte de sang » déclara Draco avec un sourire d'une suffisance exaspérante.

« Peut être que si tu m'apprenais quelques acrobaties ou à me battre en utilisant la magie, je me débrouillerai un peu mieux. » rétorqua Harry en pointant un doigt accusateur.

Un doigt qu'il baissa immédiatement, douloureusement conscient du ridicule de sa position et de son ton d'épouse trahie.

« Si tu n'es même pas foutu de te battre à la moldue, Potter, je ne pense pas que brûler les étapes soit une excellente idée. »

Harry, furieux, tenta de lui lancer violemment son poing dans la figure, mais Draco le bloqua avec une facilité déconcertante – et pour le moins assez vexante, il fallait bien le reconnaître.

« Qu'est ce qui est le plus déterminant lorsque tu veux accomplir quoi que ce soit dans la vie, Potter ? »

« La volonté » répondit immédiatement Harry.

« Bien. Et de quoi dépend ta volonté dans un combat ? »

Harry hésita. « Des sentiments que tu éprouves envers la personne contre qui tu te bats ? »

« Laisse un peu tomber les sentiments », fit Draco en esquissant un geste dédaigneux de la main. « On dirait un Poufsouffle niaiseux. »

Harry réfléchit quelques secondes. « Et bien, elle dépend aussi de… de l'importance de l'issue du combat ? Enfin, je veux dire, de ton objectif, non ? »

Draco eut un léger sourire. « C'est ça. Plus ton objectif est grand, plus ta volonté face à l'adversaire augmente. Et plus tu as de volonté, mieux tu te battras. Pigé ?»

Harry acquiesça lentement, même s'il n'était pas vraiment certain d'avoir tout compris : l'heure tardive réduisait manifestement sa capacité encéphalique au zéro pointé.

« Mais bon, je me demande quand même si tout ce que je dis te sers un minimum, Potter. J'avoue avoir sous-estimé cet obstacle capital… » Draco prit soudainement une expression pensive, les yeux levés vers le plafond.

« Quel obstacle ? » demanda naïvement Harry.

Draco se tourna vers lui pour croiser son regard, et déclara avec un sourire charmant :

« Le même que celui qui a tué ton pauvre petit papa. T'es vraiment une merde, Potter. »

Harry réagit immédiatement à l'insulte.

Il se jeta sur le Serpentard avec en poussant un hurlement de rage. Malfoy, pris par surprise, s'écarta brusquement, mais trop tard. Les ongles de Harry laissèrent trois griffes sanglantes sur son cou.

Harry contempla les trois raies rouges avec une satisfaction intense. Il l'avait déjà frappé jusqu'à le défigurer, mais Malfoy avait été consentant. Harry avait aimé ça. Cette fois, n'allait pas se contenter de le cogner. Il allait le faire saigner et hurler jusqu'à épuisement. Cette fois, Malfoy allait se défendre.

Il n'en éprouverait que plus de plaisir.

Sous l'impact d'une soudaine et phénoménale montée d'adrénaline, Harry se précipita vers un Malfoy pour le moins éberlué, et balança violemment son poing sur son nez fin. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à le frapper une seconde fois, Harry hésita une fraction de seconde, le poing levé. Quel endroit serait le plus douloureux ? Un œil au beurre noir ? Des lèvres explosées ? Ou lui casser définitivement le nez ?

« A ta place », fit doucement Malfoy, « Je ne ferai pas ça. »

« Ah ouais ? » répliqua Harry avec un sourire en coin. « Et pourquoi donc ? Parce que je risquerai de te blesser ? »

« Tu ne le sens pas, Potter ? »

Harry s'apprêtait à lui demander poliment si il avait définitivement disjoncté, lorsqu'il _le_ sentit, en effet.

Un léger contact, presque imperceptible.

Le pouce de Draco contre son cou.

Le même coup que celui avec lequel il avait terrassé Jones, la veille.

Drac appuya un peu plus, et Harry eut la désagréable impression qu'un étau de fer serrait impitoyablement sa gorge. Il ne pouvait plus bouger, plus respirer, plus rien faire. Plus rien. Par Merlin, il allait étouffer. Il allait crever comme ça. Il ne voulait pas crever comme ça !

« Quelle a été ton erreur, cette fois ? » demanda Draco en retirant enfin son pouce. Il laissa aimablement Harry reprendre sa respiration – _oh mon dieu de l'air oh merci mon dieu – _et recula de quelques pas.

Harry baissa les yeux et maugréa : « J'étais obnubilé par l'attaque, et j'en ai oublié la défense. »

Draco sourit légèrement et eut un hochement de tête affirmatif :

« Il y a de ça, en effet. Mais ce n'est pas ta faute la plus grave. Réfléchis mieux. »

Harry ne voyait pas. Il leva vers Malfoy un regard interrogateur et avoua avec mauvaise grâce : « Je n'en sais rien. »

Draco le contempla longuement, une lueur pensive dans son regard insistant, et murmura doucement : « Dis moi, Potter, en te jetant sur moi, à quoi as-tu pensé ? »

« Je voulais te faire mal » répondit sincèrement Harry. « Je voulais de blesser. Le plus fort possible. »

Draco soupira, et secoua la tête. « C'est là que ça ne va pas. »

« Hein ? Harry protesta vigoureusement, indigné. « Tu ne vas quand même pas me faire croire que toi, tu ne cherchais pas à me faire mal ? »

« Non » répondit Draco avec franchise. « Mon but n'était pas de te faire mal »

« Vraiment ? » fit Harry. L'ironie du ton était presque palpable. « Excuse moi, mais j'ai du mal à te croire, là. Parce que ça va peut être te surprendre, mais étouffer littéralement, c'est _douloureux_, justement »

Draco ignora superbement le sarcasme. « Tu te souviens de ce que je viens de te dire à propos de l'importance de ton 'objectif', Potter ? »

« Evidemment »

« Et quel est l'objectif le plus grand que tu puisse avoir lorsque tu te bats contre un adversaire ? »

Harry écarquilla lentement les yeux dans une stupeur totale. Il avait enfin compris où Malfoy voulait en venir. Mais cela était tout bonnement impossible à croire.

Draco continuait impitoyablement son explication : « L'écart entre nos deux objectifs est beaucoup trop grand. Toi, tu cherches juste à me faire mal. Moi…

… moi, mon but est de te _tuer_. A chaque fois. »

Harry resta silencieux, les yeux toujours démesurément écarquillés, et il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il reculait lentement, un pas derrière l'autre.

« Tu as compris, Potter ? » Malfoy avançait posément vers lui, de façon à ce que l'écart qui les séparait reste le même.

« Tu as compris ? » répéta t'il doucement. « Tout le reste… ce ne sont que des détails. Toutes les techniques que je vais t'apprendre n'auront aucune importance par rapport à _ça_. Et pour me battre et reconquérir ta liberté, tu vas devoir l'accepter.

Harry se retrouva brusquement acculé contre le mur, sans aucune possibilité d'échappatoire.

« Et oui, Potter » Draco était contre lui, à présent. Il approcha alors ses lèvres fines de son oreille, et murmura d'un ton très doux, presque affectueux :

« Tu vas devoir accepter que je t'apprenne à tuer »

…

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

…

Ron bailla exagérément du fond de son canapé.

« Tu as fini, Hermione ? »

Hermione s'était installée en face d'un des bureaux au fond de la pièce, et semblait fermement déterminée à écrire quatre fois la longueur de parchemin demandée.

« Il ne me reste plus que la conclusion » répondit t'elle.

« Boh, tu t'en fiches, ton devoir sera le meilleur de la classe, de toute façon. »

« La conclusion est la partie la plus difficile à rédiger dans un devoir » répliqua sévèrement Hermione. « Son rôle est de faire en sorte que le professeur termine de lire ton devoir sur une bonne impression. Et d'ailleurs, c'est précisément pour cette raison que j'ai toujours…

« C'est bon, c'est bon, j'ai pigé » coupa Ron en fermant les yeux. Il s'enfonça un peu plus dans son canapé et bailla à nouveau.

« Va te coucher, Ron » conseilla Hermione. « Tu es fatigué, et on a pas besoin d'être deux à attendre Harry. »

« Toi aussi, tu es fatiguée » rétorqua Ron

« Peut-être, mais moi, je ne sors pas d'un hôpital moldu » répondit Hermione du tac au tac.

« Malfoy en sort lui aussi, et ça ne l'empêche pas de torturer Harry impitoyablement en ce moment même. »

« Tu délires »

« Je ne délire pas »

« Bien sûr que si, tu délires »

« Non »

« Si »

« Tu sais, Hermione, on devrait aller rejoindre Harry »

« Bonne idée. Mais tu sais où est Harry, toi ? »

« Euh…non »

« Alors tu ferais mieux de te taire et me laisser rédiger ma fabuleuse conclusion tranquille »

« On a qu'à utiliser la Carte des Maraudeurs »

« C'est Harry qui a la Carte des Maraudeurs. Ron, pour la dernière fois, va-te-coucher. »

« Ou alors, on pourrait aller buter Malfoy, mmmmmh ? »

« Rien ne nous prouve que Malfoy est vraiment lié à tout ça, Ron. Pour ce qu'on en sait, Harry est peut-être _vraiment_ avec une fille. »

« Ou peut-être que les deux hypothèses sont vraies »

« Hein ? »

« Peut-être qu'en fait, c'est Malfoy, la petite copine de Harry »

« … »

« … »

« Ron, je crois que tu es _vraiment_ fatigué, là »

Silence.

« Tu as raison. Je…hem…je crois que je ferai mieux d'aller me coucher. »

« Excellente initiative »

Ron s'extirpa du canapé en se massant douloureusement le dos.

« Hermione ? »

« Oui ? »

« Tu sais, pour ces rayons entiers consacrés à Harry, à la Bibliothèque… »

« Tu étais au courant ? » Hermione ouvrit des yeux ronds.

« Euh…oui » Ron fit nerveusement courir une main dans ses cheveux flamboyants. « Mais je… j'ai préféré ne rien te dire, parce que j'avais peur que tu ailles le lui répéter. Si Harry l'apprenait, il serait vraiment furieux, tu sais »

« Il a le droit de le savoir, Ron. Moi, à sa place, j'aimerai qu'on me le dise » dit Hermione

« C'est ce que j'ai d'abord pensé, figure toi. Mais si personne ne lui a dit jusque là, c'est parce que tout le monde à peur qu'il exige qu'on les retire de la Bibliothèque. »

« Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est une mauvaise chose » rétorqua Hermione.

« Tu sais, j'y ai beaucoup réfléchi, et je me suis finalement dit qu'en faisant cela, la situation risquerait d'empirer. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Tu te rappelles de cette interview qu'avait donnée Harry dans le Charogneur, en 5ème année ? Umbrage avait interdit de la lire, et automatiquement, tout le monde s'était précipité dessus. Les interdits attirent, c'est connu ; et j'ai peur que le même phénomène ne se reproduise encore une fois. »

Hermione suçota le bout de sa plume, pensive, puis avoua : « Tu n'as pas tort, Ron. Oui. Pour une fois, je dois admettre que tu as certainement raison. »

Ron sourit, et posa son pied sur la première marche de l'escalier en colimaçon qui menait à son dortoir. « Allez, j'y vais ou je vais finir par m'écrouler sur place. Dodo. Et surtout, n'hésite pas à me réveiller si Harry a un problème, d'accord ? »

« D'accord » répondit doucement Hermione. « Bonne nuit »

Ron se retourna lentement, une étrange expression sur son visage, comme s'il était poussé par une soudaine inspiration.

« Hermione ? »

« Oui ? »

« Tu sais, à propos du combat contre Voldemort… maintenant que j'y pense, il s'était passé quelque chose de plutôt bizarre, quelques jours avant… »

« De quel genre ? »

« C'était Trelawney, elle avait eu une nouvelle prémonition. »

Hermione leva les yeux au plafond en poussant un soupir exaspéré : « Ron, Trelawney est une acharnée des prémonitions bidons. »

« Non ! » Ron hésita quelques secondes. « Non, ce n'était pas comme d'habitude…Harry a dit que ça c'était exactement passé comme ça, en troisième année…et sa prémonition s'était réalisée, tu sais. En plus, c'est elle qui a énoncée la Prophétie à Dumbledore, alors je pense qu'on ne devrait pas trop la prendre à la légère… »

« Mmmmh… peut-être » dit Hermione, perplexe. « Comment ça s'est passé ? »

« Cette chouette nous avait gardé un peu plus parce qu'on avait joué à la bataille explosive pendant son cours » répondit Ron en ignorant la grimace exaspérée de son amie « Du coup, on s'était retrouvés nous deux seuls face à elle, et elle nous a dit qu'à la place de nous donner une retenue, elle préférait qu'Harry se prête à une séance de divination»

« Et il a accepté ? » demanda Hermione

« Evidemment qu'il a accepté ! Tant que ça pouvait nous éviter une retenue… et on avait un match de Quidditch le lendemain, alors…on avait rien à perdre ! Ensuite, Trelawney nous a dit de sa voix mystique bidon qu'elle allait prédire l'issue du combat qu'il mènerait contre Voldemort. »

« Je suppose que ça a du être une révélation particulièrement sanglante et dramatique » supposa Hermione avec sarcasme.

« C'est ce qu'on a pensé nous aussi, mais… ça ne s'est pas déroulé comme ça du tout »

« Ah bon ? Mais comment elle a fait ? En regardant dans une boule de cristal ? »

« Non, non, ce n'était pas ça… elle a sortit un plateau très bizarre et très poussiéreux de son bureau, avec toutes les lettres de l'alphabet écrites dessus…elle a posé ses mains sur le plateau, les doigts dirigés vers les lettres, et puis…elle fermé les yeux pendant une bonne minute. Quand elle les a ouverts, elle tremblait frénétiquement, et sa voix était devenue masculine, étrangement caverneuse. »

Hermione fronça les sourcils. « Qu'est ce qu'elle a dit, ensuite ? »

« Une phrase. Une seule. Elle l'a répétée une bonne dizaine de fois, mais elle était totalement incompréhensible. »

« Dis toujours » dit Hermione, intriguée.

« _Eloignée, Porte d'or ment_. Elle n'arrêtait pas de répéter ça, avec son regard dément et ses bras levés vers le plafond…vraiment flippant »

« Eloignée, Porte d'or ment… » répéta Hermione, pensive. « Qu'est ce que ça veut bien vouloir dire ? »

« Voilà la question à mille gallions » dit joyeusement Ron. « Harry m'a avoué qu'il à cherché une porte d'or dans tout Poudlard jusqu'au combat contre Voldemort, mais…ça s'est avéré totalement inutile. C'est pour ça qu'on a rapidement oublié cette scène. Enfin, ça peut toujours être une piste intéressante. »

« C'est sûr » Hermione lui fit un sourire joyeux. « Merci beaucoup, Ron »

« De rien. Bonne nuit »

Lorsque Ron fut parti, Hermione retourna à sa conclusion, sa plume à la main. Elle contempla son parchemin, les yeux perdus dans le vague, alors que la phrase prononcée par Ron tournait en boucle dans son esprit fatigué.

_Eloignée, Porte d'or ment. _

Et si cette phrase contenait la résolution de l'énigme? Après tout, vu le brouillard impénétrable dans lequel elle se trouvait, elle était prête à s'accrocher à tout. Même à une prédiction de Trelawney, c'était dire…

Bon, elle verrait tout ça demain. Elle trempa soigneusement sa plume argentée dans le flacon d'encre noire et posa sa pointe sur le parchemin.

_Eloignée, Porte d'or ment_. Pourquoi avait elle cette étrange impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose de terriblement important ? Qu'avait dit Ron au sujet de cette phrase, déjà ? Il… il avait expliqué que…

La plume traça un large trait sur la feuille ocre, avant de tomber gracieusement sur le sol.

En quelques secondes, Hermione était tombée dans les bras de Morphée.

…

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

…

« Mais ne t'inquiète pas » fit Draco en se reculant, moqueur. « Les objectifs ne sont pas toujours atteints. »

En son fort intérieur, Harry se sentit quelque peu rassuré : savoir que Malfoy n'essaierait pas de lui infliger une mort lente et douloureuse était en effet une pensée très réconfortante.

« Bon, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui » continua Malfoy. « Tu peux dégager, maintenant »

Harry se contenta de lui lancer son regard le plus menaçant possible – tentative qui échoua lamentablement, il fallait bien le reconnaître – et se dirigea vers le recoin où étaient empilées ses affaires. Harry se changea rapidement, plia soigneusement les habits de combats fraîchement acquis et les rangea dans leur paquet beige. Il hésita. Si quelqu'un le voyait entrer avec un paquet de cette taille, il devrait certainement répondre à certaines questions embarrassantes. Harry prit sa baguette, lança le sortilège 'Réducto' sur les vêtements et fourra le tout dans la poche de son pantacourt.

Lorsqu'il se retourna enfin vers Draco, il vit que celui-ci lançait un sortilège compliqué sur ses lunettes rondes.

« Ramène toi »

Harry s'approcha, méfiant, pour finalement s'arrêter à un bon mètre de Draco. (En toute franchise, il avait plus que largement eu sa dose de coups et blessures pour la journée).

« Approche toi plus prêt, Potter. Je ne vais pas te bouffer. »

Harry obéit, quoique doutant très fortement – et, à son humble et judicieux avis, à juste raison – de la bonne foi du Serpentard.

« Je ne tiens pas à ce qu'on m'accuse de frapper des créatures inférieures et sans défense » dit Malfoy en souriant largement.

Draco posa ses deux mains sur son visage, frôlant délicatement les blessures d'Harry ( se battre contre Draco Malfoy pendant trois heures ne laissait pas franchement indemne), et il se concentra en fermant les yeux.

Lorsqu'il retira ses mains, Harry put sentir que ses blessures avaient toutes disparu, et un sentiment plutôt ambigu s'imposa à sa conscience : Bon, il reconnaissait que c'était plutôt prévenant de la part de Malfoy de le soigner, mais Harry venait à peine de comprendre que la « créature inférieure et sans défense », c'était lui. (Eeeeh oui, l'influence néfaste et inévitable de l'heure tardive…)

« Tu veux que je te soigne les autres blessures ? »

« N-non, ça va aller », marmonna Harry précipitamment. « Je…j'ai une Potion au pouvoir guérissant dans ma table de nuit…je m'en occuperait de-demain matin. » Oh mon Dieu. Il était absolument pi-to-ya-ble.

« Si c'est une potion que tu as faite toi-même, elle risque plutôt de t'achever » remarqua obligeamment Malfoy en haussant un sourcil clair.

« Non, ça va, elle vient des placards de Pomfresh »

« C'est comme tu le sens » Draco haussa les épaules et lui tendit ses lunettes. « Tiens. J'ai rendu les verres neutres. a paraîtra louche si tu ne les portes plus. »

« Merci » fit Harry, surpris.

« Demain, même heure, même endroit. Et n'arrive pas en retard, je n'ai pas que ça à foutre. »

« D'accord. » Harry remit ses lunettes, et se fit violence pour ne pas rétorquer que ce n'était pas lui qui était arrivé avec VINGT MINUTES de retard.

Harry se dirigea vers la porte, et hésita alors qu'il posait déjà la main sur la poignée. Lui dire ? Ne pas lui dire ?

D'un côté, il y avait cette haine viscérale qu'ils avaient toujours ressenti l'un pour l'autre, la compétitivité ancestrale de leurs deux maisons ennemies, et puis… Draco Malfoy, c'était quand même le bâtard le plus prétentieux que cette Terre avait jamais connu.

De l'autre… et bien, de l'autre, Malfoy lui avait donné une seconde chance, et lui enseignait sans hésitation son savoir du combat (savoir plutôt terrifiant, il fallait bien l'avouer). D'un autre côté, Malfoy lui avait offert une tenue géniale, rendu une vision parfaite, soigné ses blessures et même pensé à modifier les verres de ses lunettes.

Bon. Lui dire.

Harry prit une profonde inspiration, se retourna et murmura doucement :

« Bonne nuit. »

Draco lui fit un large sourire, et le regarda droit dans les yeux en répondant d'une voix suave :

« Va te faire foutre, Potter »

Harry haussa les épaules en sortant de la pièce. Il n'avait jamais eu de chance au pile ou face, de tout façon.

…

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

…

Harry murmura le mot de passe à La Grosse Dame. Celle-ci ouvrit lentement un œil ensommeillé, et la porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement d'enfer. Il jeta un regard rapide vers sa montre. Une heure et demie du matin. Harry soupira. Il était littéralement cre-vé. Le jeune sorcier contempla quelques instants les braises encore rougeoyantes dans l'âtre, se laissant doucement bercer par les crépitements qu'elles produisaient. Il appréciait à sa juste valeur ce moment de solitude, là, au beau milieu de la Salle Commune silencieuse et déserte.

Déserte ? Non. Harry remarqua soudain une silhouette sombre affalée sur un des bureaux de travail, au fond de la salle.

Hermione.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là ? Il s'approcha silencieusement de la jeune fille, à pas feutrés, et tapota sur son épaule.

« Herm ? »

La masse de cheveux bruns sembla légèrement ondoyer.

« Hermione… » chuchota Harry à nouveau.

L'interpellée se redressa enfin, frottant et clignant ses yeux encore embués de sommeil.

« Harry ? Enfin, c'est pas trop tôt… »

Elle se leva, et grimaça lorsque sa chaise capitonnée racla sur le parquet lustré – _elle avait définitivement une sainte HORREUR de ce bruit… _

« Tu veux dire que tu m'attendais ? » Harry ressentit une étrange et agréable bouffée de chaleur à cette idée.

« Evidemment que je t'attendais ! Ron aussi, mas il est finalement parti se coucher. »

« Il a bien fait » répondit Harry en hochant la tête. « Il sort à peine d'une grave maladie, et il se surmène beaucoup trop »

« Pas autant que toi »

Harry se tourna lentement vers Hermione, qui se tenait debout, bien droite, les poings fermement serrés contre ses hanches.

« Il est presque deux heures du matin » murmura t'elle, « Je peux savoir où tu étais ? »

« Pardon, maman » répondit Harry avec un large sourire.

Hermione poussa un long soupir exaspéré. « Regarde moi »

Harry, surprit, cligna des yeux en voyant son ami examiner et toucher son visage avec attention.

« Tu n'as aucune trace de blessure » constata t'elle avec soulagement.

« Evidemment. » Harry haussa un sourcil intrigué. « Qu'est ce que ça veut dire, ce cinéma ? » (En son fort intérieur, il remercia vivement Malfoy et ses pouvoirs de guérison bien pratiques, d'où qu'ils viennent.)

« a veut dire que je me pose des questions sur tes rendez vous mystérieux » rétorqua sévèrement Hermione.

« Certaines questions n'ont pas besoin de réponse »

« Celle là oui »

« Bonne nuit, Herm »

« Harry ! »

« Quoi encore ? »

« Tu étais avec Malfoy, c'est ça ? »

« Bien sûr que non » répondit-il précipitamment, trop précipitamment. « Qu'est ce que tu t'imagines ? Que j'aime passer mon temps libre avec ce prétentieux peroxydé ? »

« Les appartements de Malfoy sont hyper protégés, Harry. On ne peut pas le contacter par cheminée. Pas même Dumbledore » dit doucement Hermione.

Harry comprit immédiatement l'allusion, et se raidit imperceptiblement.

« S'il te plaît, réponds moi. Est-ce que tu étais avec Malfoy ? »

« Oui. » Harry jugea que mentir était devenu inutile. Rien ne résistait à Hermione Granger, et ses mensonges sonnaient légèrement pitoyables et pas vraiment crédibles.

« Vous avez fait quoi, tous les deux ? Il t'a fait du mal ? »

« Non. Mais il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter pour ça, Herm. Vraiment. »

Hermione secoua la tête, complètement découragée. « Tu ne vas quand même pas me dire que vous vous êtes amusés… »

« Si. »

Hermione sursauta, éberluée, et chercha le regard de son ami. Harry n'aurait rien pu dire, rien pu faire pour la convaincre d'une telle absurdité. Cette lueur inimitable dans son regard, si. Son cœur jugea bon de manquer quelques battements lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que ses yeux verts brillaient d'une excitation contenue, d'un émerveillement presque enfantin. C'était la même expression que celle qu'il avait lorsqu'il volait sur un balai ou qu'il relevait un défi particulièrement ardu. Les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquillèrent lentement. Le regard d'Harry ne mentait jamais.

« Et c'était même génial » souffla t'il doucement.

Hermione le contempla longuement, les sourcils sévèrement froncés, et déclara : « Je n'en ai pas tout à fait fini avec toi, Harry Potter. Si je n'étais pas obligée de me lever tôt demain pour finir mon devoir de Potion… »

« Malheureusement, tu l'es. Bonne nuit » répéta aimablement Harry en se dirigeant vers l'un des canapés.

« Tu vas dormir là ? Dans la Salle Commune ? »

Harry s'assit, et ôta lentement ses chaussures. « Ouais. Je préfère ne pas réveiller les autres. Ron, surtout. »

Hermione haussa les épaules et répondit sèchement : « Ne te plains pas si tu as passé une nuit affreuse, demain matin. »

Elle ramassa ses livres empilés sur la table basse, prit son parchemin et sa plume, et fourra le tout dans son sac. Puis, elle murmura sur un ton fâché :

« Dors bien quand même. »

Une minute plus tard, elle était partie.

Harry s'allongea sur le canapé, lança un sort de Réchauffement à la pièce, et posa ses lunettes sur la table basse. Et, fixant le plafond à peine éclairé par les braises rougeoyantes, il tenta vainement de penser autre chose qu'à Draco Malfoy.

Ce à quoi il échoua lamentablement.

Harry ferma les yeux et se tourna vers le dossier du canapé, épuisé. Alors qu'il s'endormait, une question s'imposa dans son esprit pendant quelques fractions de seconde.

Hermione avait parlé d'un devoir de Potions. Il n'y avait pourtant pas de devoir de Potions pour demain, si ?

…

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

…

Draco se versa un verre de Firewhisky (en faisant bien attention de ne rien renverser, cette fois), s'assit avec précaution et croisa les jambes sur la table basse en fermant les yeux.

Quelque chose n'allait pas. Sa position n'était pas aussi confortable que d'habitude.

Les yeux toujours fermés, Draco réfléchit en sirotant son whisky, et comprit immédiatement ce qui clochait tant. C'était la position de la table basse.

Elle était beaucoup trop _loin. _

Pourtant, il était certain qu'elle n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce : si elle avait été déplacée, il l'aurait immédiatement remarqué en rentrant dans le salon. Alors pourquoi, au nom de Merlin, cette putain de table était trop –

Draco ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Ce n'était pas la table qui s'était éloignée. C'était lui qui avait changé de place. Il se redressa d'un bond, son verre presque plein toujours à la main. Ce qu'il y avait d'inhabituel, c'était qu'il s'était assis dans le _fauteuil_. Et ce détail apparemment anodin revêtait en réalité une importance capitale.

Il en était certain.

Il ne s'asseyait jamais là. Parce qu'il n'avait strictement aucune raison de le faire. Le canapé était plus grand, plus confortable – et plus proche de la table basse, évidemment. Non. Sa conscience ne pouvait en aucun cas expliquer ce geste étrange.

Son inconscient, si.

_**Dis, Papa, tu te rappelles de la troisième raison ? Je crois avoir compris en quoi elle consiste, maintenant. **_

Draco lâcha le verre de cristal qu'il tenait à la main, et celui-ci se brisa, jonchant le sol de dizaines d'étoiles brillantes. Il contempla l'alcool qui se déversait gracieusement, recouvrant le tapis beige de tâches larges et sombres – et Draco réalisa, à sa grande surprise, qu'il s'en foutait royalement.

**_En fait, c'est exactement la même que celle pour laquelle je me suis assis sur ce fauteuil…_**

Il recula, chancelant, et cligna des yeux en fixant le siège d'un air absent. Non. Non. Ce n'était pas possible. a ne pouvait pas être à cause de ça !

Non !

_**Et tu sais quoi ?**_

**_A moi non plus… elle ne me plaît pas, cette troisième raison._**

Ce fauteuil… c'était précisément là qu'Harry Potter s'était assis, lors de sa première visite, deux jours plus tôt.

_**Pas du tout, même.**_

…

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

…

(à suivre)

**ET VOILA**

Voilà, ce chapitre est fini ! En fait, c'était censé être une moitié de chapitre (voire un tiers de chapitre… hem hem), mais vu la longueur effrayante qu'il prenait j'ai décidé d'en faire un chapitre entier ! (Ce qui va considérablement bouleverser mon petit planning bien organisé. Snif ) En tout cas, j'espère qu'il vous a plu, et j'attends votre avis avec impatience ! (Parce que les reviews, ça fait vraiment suuuuuuper plaisir ! ;-)

Ah oui… ne vous inquiétez pas si tout semble prendre une tournure bizarre (non_ mais quand est ce que Harry sera enfin aux ordres de Draco ?) _. et si les zones d'ombres sont vraiment, vraiment nombreuses… Je dis ça parce que je me rends compte que c'est un peu l'impression que ça donne pour l'instant… .  
Donc, don't worry (j'adoooore parler anglais…lol) , je sais où je vais ! ( j'y vais lentement, je sais, mais en tout cas j'y vais ! )

Bisoux et à bientôt

Lyrinn

Ah oui, pour les réponses aux reviews : la prochaine fois, c'est Harry qui va m'aider à vous répondre (mais pour celles qui s'inquiètent, pas de souci, l'autre prétentieux reviendra sous peu… ;-)

…

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

…

**REPONSES AUX REVIEWS**

DRACO : (lève les yeux) Quand tu dis « à bientôt »…

LYRINN : Oui, le « bientôt » est tout à fait relatif, j'avoue… .

DRACO : c'est bien ce que je pensais… .

LYRINN : Comme vous le voyez, malgré le slash, Draco a quand même gentiment accepté de continuer à répondre aux reviews…

… le « gentiment » étant très relatif, bien sûr. è.é

DRACO : Mais nooooon, t'as presque plus de bleus depuis le temps !

LYRINN : Je suis une fanficeuse battue par un gars qui n'existe même pas dans la réalité… la déchéance totale…. Bouhouhouhouhouhouh

DRACO : Bon, allez, la ferme. On doit répondre aux reviews, pas vrai ? (pioche le premier papier) Alors –

LYRINN : (qui arrête immédiatement de se lamenter) Hey ! On doit faire ça par ordre al-pha-bé-ti-que ! On peut vraiment pas te faire confiance, hein ! (marmonne dans sa barbe même si elle en a pas) Bon, on va commencer par **alinemcb54** : cool d'être la première, pas vrai ? . En tout cas, je te remercie boooocoup pour ta super review qui-m'a-fait-super-plaisir (le mot chef d'œuvre m'a fait remarquablement bien rougir…lol) et j'espère que tu aimes autant ce troisième chapitre !  
**anitamalfoy** :Tu as mis cette fic dans tes favoris ! Oh là làààà merci ! (re-rougit) mais c'est que ça me stresse tout ça ! J'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, tu vois ! lol . Et puis moi aussi, j'adoooore les Draco dangereux… et il continuera à être comme ça… héhé… (plus c'est sanglant, plus il a la classe je trouve… suis-je normale ?) J'espère que ce chapitre t'as plu (ou te plaira), et qu'il est assez long à ton goût !  
**Artung **: coucou ! Ah là là merci pour avoir mis cette fic dans tes favoris ! Je suis très honorée…héhéhé…

DRACO : C'est quoi ce rire ? OO

LYRINN : Hem… pardon. Donc, je disais… je disais quoi déjà… voilà, à force de me couper, hein… ah oui je suis contente que le passage avec les italiques te plaisent ! (j'adoooore les écrire ces passages…)

DRACO : tu l'avais pas déjà dis la dernière fois, ça ? Tu fais un copier-coller ou quoi ?

LYRINN : è.é en tout cas, Artung, re-merci pour ton message ( je ne me répèterai jamais assez ;-) et j'espère que ce chapitre…

DRACO : … t'as plu. On sait, on sait… Ensuite : **Black Sharne** : A cause de toi, l'auteur a attrapé une angine terrible…toute la semaine clouée au lit…

LYRINN : Mékeskidiiii ?

DRACO : Tu comprends, sans son bonnet, elle attrape très vite froid….

LYRINN ? (Euh… on était en Avril…)

DRACO : Et pas moyen d'en trouver un à sa taille… sa tête avait brusquement pris des proportions démesurées…

LYRINN : Mais c'est quoi ces débilités que tu sors, là? Elle avait écrit une super review, et toi tu…tu…

DRACO : Elle a précisé qu'elle adorait les blabla en fin de fic… alors j'obéis, je blablate, tu voies ! … Malheureusement, chérie, la suite n'a pas été « pour bientôt », comme tu le constates…

LYRINN : _chérie ? chérie ?_

DRACO : Ben… ouais, j'aime bien son pseudo. (fait de grands signes de la main) A la prochaine, hein !

LYRINN : (très, très fatiguée) Bon, nous en étions à **Céline402 : **Coucou ! Et bien, si tu aimes les chapitres qui n'en finissent pas… tu as de la chance ! . Mon but caché est d'atteindre le nombre suprême de l'infini… lol. Et puis je te remercie beaucoup pour tes éclaircissements sur cette histoire d'orange ! Non, mais parce que ça me tracassait, hein…bon, j'arrête, bisoux et à la prochaine ! **Clôtho **: (j'ai remarqué que ton pseudo de fanfiction point net était 'cltho', mais vu que j'ai quelques difficultés à le prononcer, j'ai choisi l'autre ! -

DRACO : Euh… t'as pas besoin de le prononcer, tu sais…

LYRINN : (perplexe) Mmmmh… pas faux, pas faux… Ta review m'a fait super plaisir ! Déjà, parce qu'elle est longue (oui, j'ai une irrépressible attirance pour la longueur, n'est-ce pas ? lol) et puis parce que t'as remarqué TOUS mes détails préférés du chapitre ! Et puis pour cette seconde chance, la raison est expliquée dans les passages en italiques et sera plus poussée dans les prochains chapitres…

DRACO : Dans 5-6 ans quoi…

LYRINN : èé Et en effet, la perte de mémoire de Harry est plutôt bizarre, pas vrai ? lol En tout cas, merci beaucoup, et j'espère que ce chapitre (enfin, cette moitié de chapitre) a été à la hauteur de tes attentes !

DRACO : (prend un air sadique) Alooors, **Corail Zaarea** : Comme tu le voies, la suite n'a pas été pour bientôt du tout… ensuite –

LYRINN : Naon ! Ca a été la seconde review de ce chapitre !

DRACO : Euh… et alors ?

LYRINN : Ben… (qui cherche désespéramment une raison valable) ben, c'est moi qui commande d'abord :-b (Qui a dit que ma réaction était puérile ?)

LES LECTEURS : ( qui croisent les bras derrière leur dos en sifflotant) Pas nouuuuuuus….

LYRINN : Mouais… èé … Donc, Corail Zaarea, c'est vrai que 'verdict' était un bien grand mot… lol . Et oui, le combat est un domaine très exploitable, et puis ils ont teeellement plus la classe quand ils se battent… (rêveuse) Enfin, comme tu le vois, je n'ai pas quintuplé le chapitre (quand même, quand même…) je l'ai juste…heu…

DRACO : … doublé .

LYRINN : Voiiilà, c'est ça ! En tout cas, j'attends ton verdi… euh, avis avec toujours autant d'impatience ! **Dawn456** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Bon, la suite a mis un peu de temps à arriver (roooh le bel euphémisme) mais comme tu le vois je continue les longs chapitres ! (Je fais plus que continuer, j'amplifie… désespérant ! lol )

DRACO : **didinette207, **Ce chapitre a répondu, je l'espère, à ta question sur la nature du combat de sorciers ! L'auteur a répondu à une de tes questions, c'est déjà ça, parce que pour la seconde… (Pourquoi est ce que je suis devenu aussi fort que le vieux fou barbu ?) , et bien…

LYRINN : …Pas de spoiler ! . Mais je te rassure, il y a une explication, et je te félicite pour avoir remarqué ce détail !

DRACO : Mais je peux te donner une réponse provisoire : si on me compare à lui, c'est normal : je suis fort, j'ai la classe, je suis intelligent, je suis – enfin, tu as compris ! Et malheureusement, si tu es, comme tu le dis, d'une impatience rare… pas de chance : l'auteur, elle, est d'une lenteur unique ! ( super content de sa vanne bidon)

LYRINN : Mais promis, j'essaierai de faire plus vite la prochaine fois ! . Alors après, **Drake Miako** : Coucou ! Tout d'abord, moi non plus, je sais pas comment je fais pour écrire autant… ce qui me désespère, d'ailleurs…(snif ) Pourquoi j'arrive pas à me limiteeeer ? On devrait faire un mix de nous deux, ça serait chouette… lol J'espère que tu es arrivé à créer un compte (ah là là c'est un véritable parcours du combattant… terrifiant, hein ? ) Et mois non plus j'aime pas les piqûres… (Frémit) mais alors, pas du tout du tout… (re-frémit) Pour en revenir à la fic, c'est vrai que cette décision de donner une seconde chance est surprenante, mais justement, Draco est… compliqué. (ça, c'est de la réponse vague, pas vrai ? lol) Bon, je parle du Draco de cette fic, bien entendu, parce que celui qui est en face de moi…

DRACO : Vouiiiii ? (très, très menaçant)

LYRINN : … la définition de sa personnalité tient en deux mot : crétin congénital. (toute fière) Pour finir, je te remercie booocoup et à la prochaine ! (Si prochaine il y a, bien sûr ! )

DRACO : (même pas vexé ) La bave du crapaud n'atteint pas la blanche colombe... **Fanou **: Euh… nan nan, je ne lâcherai pas l'auteur… mwahahahahaha (rire sadique) non mais t'as vu, c'est elle qui a commencé d'abord ! Elle fait que m'embêter euh ! (regard larmoyant)

LYRINN : Euh… c'est pas très crédible…

DRACO : Ouais, t'as raison. (silence) Mwahahahahahaha (reprend son rire sadique)

LYRINN : voilàààà, là, on y croit, de suite plus…

DRACO : Et je ne suis pas… (Profondément dégoûté) … « mimi », comme tu dis… et dans les… (re-tête écoeurée)… slash encore moins. Et puis l'auteur, je la buterai quand même… Mwahahahahahahaha

LYRINN : Oui, bon, ça va avec le rire machiavélique…

DRACO : (boude)

LYRINN : Et avec les caprices de GAMIN aussi ! ( respire profondément)

DRACO : Ouais ouais, c'est ça, c'est ça… (reboude) **History**, Oui, je vais faire subir des choses horriiiiiiibles à Potter.. Ze suis le Mésssssant….Mwahahahahahaha… Par contre, ne te trompe pas : Je n'aime pas Potter. Je le déteste. Je le hais. Je l'exècre. Je l'abhorre. Je le maudis…Mwahahahaha…

LYRINN : C'est bon, c'est bon, on a compris ! En tout cas, history, très flattée que tu adores cette fic et j'espère que ce chapitre a été aussi digne d'attention ! **KuroiMamba **: Heureuse que tu trouves l'idée de base originale ! (En toute modestie, mwa, je connais TOUT fanfiction point net…euh…qu'en français, j'avoue…ben quoi, on peut frimer non ?) Alors voilà, l'initiation au combat, nous y sommes…bien que les débuts soient un peu barbares, mais ça s'arrangera au prochain chapitre ! Comme toi, j'adoooore les Draco hyper violents…

DRACO : AH OUAIS ? (plein d'espoir)

LYRINN : Euh…non, oublie, oublie… lol Mais tu verras, KuroiMamba, qu'Harry se défend très bien lui aussi dans ce genre… (Après tout, n'est t'il pas à moitié serpentard ?) Et puis c'est vrai qu'il gonfle, avec toutes ces horreurs qu'il a vécu, hein ! C'est franchement lourd à force…

DRACO : Euh…pourquoi t'en a rajouté alors ?

LYRINN : Heu…ché pas ! Allez merci, bisoux et à bientôt j'espère !  
**Lee-NC-Kass : **JE réponds à VOTRE review parce que je tiens à ma vie. Hem hem. ( se met à brailler) _Non mais franchement vous n'avez pas honte ! _Bon. (Re-toussote) Si Vous aimez les chapitres de 5 km de long, vous êtes servies ! A cette heure fatidique, je ne sais toujours pas si ce site va me l'accepter vu le nombre de mots… snif. Quant à l'ovation de Draco, retenez vous, retenez vous…un peu de tenue, tout de même…

DRACO : Et c'est elle qui dit ça… O.o

LYRINN : èé Ah oui, c'est vrai que dans le second chapitre, Draco se réveille en excellente forme après avoir subit une anesthésie… mais… heu… c'est parce qu'il est super fort et …euh… il a un sang spécial… hem hem (S'embrouille lamentablement)

DRACO : Lyrinn… dis tout de suite que t'y avais pas pensé…

LYRINN : Meuh non pas du touuuuuuuut…hem hem… C'est parce que…parce que les sorciers font de la magie, voyez vous, et…heu…

DRACO : …

LYRINN : …

DRACO : …

LYRINN : … j'y avais pas pensé. Bon. (Regard trèèèèès gêné) On en était où déjààààà… ah oui… (Lis) aaaaah… non.

DRACO : (lui arrache la review des mains) Meuh oui les filles, je vais gagner contre ce crétin de Potter, pas de souci…héhé… Et continuez de porter vos banderoles en mon honneur, je le mérite amplement… elles sont vertes et argent au moins ? Mmmmh ? Bon je vous laisse, l'auteur vous remercie (pfffffff) et à la prochaine ! (Euh, continuez avec les banderoles, hein !)

LYRINN : **Leviathoune** : Merci beaucoup pour ton message! Ah là là, qui a eu la cruauté d'effacer la mémoire de notre cher Harry…on le saura bientôt !

DRACO : Elle veut dire que d'ici là, tu emmèneras tes petits enfants au parc…

LYRINN : (qui ignore superbement le sarcasme) Et puis pour le slash… enfin non, je dis rien ! lol ( j'avais envie, pourtant…. Si si) Allez bisou et j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu ! **Loryah,** Et oui, un mois de cours particulier.. (Bave)

DRACO : ( blasé…)

LYRINN : J'adôôôôôôre les cours particuliers… (re-bave)

DRACO : (re-blasé)

LYRINN : Hem… pardon. Heu… je me suis un peu égarée…donc, je disais… Loryah, non non, je te 'rassure ' ça ne dérapera pas… j'ai un minimum de morale, quand même ! .

DRACO : (doute fortement)

LES LECTEURS : Heuuuu…

LYRINN : Mais euh… Bon, en tout cas, merci pour tes chouettes compliments et j'espère à bientôt ! **Lovely A**, coucou et merci beaucoup! Ah…Draco, elle te passe le bonjour à toi aussi… (trèèès enthousiaste…)

DRACO : Salut ! ;-)

LYRINN : (trop jalouse) Tu sais, elle écrit des slash elle aussi…

DRACO : Ah… pas Salut, alors…non _mais c'est quoi cette bande de dégénérés ?_

LYRINN : Lovely A, j'espère que ces deux mois d'attente sont passés vite (ce qui est très improbable…snif), que ce chapitre t'a plu, et que tu as arrêté de lire des fics à 2h22 du matin ! (c'est pas bon pour ton équilibre mental, tout ça…lol)

DRACO : **Lyly,** Tu as une chance exceptionnelle… encore une fois, c'est moi qui te réponds… (Clin d'œil charmeur)

LES LECTRICES : Whaaaaaaaaa

DRACO : Ensuite, je ne suis pas te ton avis : l'auteur mérite des commentaires adaptés à la qualité de cette fic : merdiques, donc... Et quant à faire 'crier' Potter…certainement, mais PAS dans les deux sens comme tu l'entends… (D'ailleurs, quel est le deuxième sens ? Parce que franchement, je vois paaaaaas) Allez l'auteur te remercie (tssss) et à la prochaine si on se revoit... (re-clin d'œil)

LES LECTRICES : Whaaaaaaaaaaaaa

LYRINN : ensuite, **Marine Malfoy** –

DRACO : Marine Malfoy… Tu as dit _Marine Malfoy ?_

LYRINN : Euh… oui. (Lis la review) Ah… c'est pour toi.

DRACO : Normal c'est ma cousiiiiiiiiiine

LYRINN : Hein ? Mais ces quoi ce délire ? O.o

DRACO : (toussote) Chère et renommée cousine, je suis ravi d'avoir de tes nouvelles, même si c'est par le biais d'un moyen moldu et d'un fiction aussi lamentable. En effet, un Weasley en moins aurait eu une influence plus que bénéfique sur l'équilibre de notre planète – que dis-je, de notre univers—mais je compte remédier sous peu à se problème fort dérangeant. Et avec Saint Potter, bien que quelques idées particulièrement cruelles et enthousiasmantes me viennent à l'esprit, je reste ouvert à toute proposition de tortures, chantage et-ou humiliation.

LYRINN : Hem… pourquoi tu parles comme ça ?

DRACO : Je m'adresse à un membre de l'illustre famille Malfoy, donc cela requiert quelques manières et formules particulières. Sur ce, Marine…

LYRINN : Pfff….

DRACO : LA NOBLE ET TRES ANCIENNE FAMILLE MALEFOY : EXPANSION DU POUVOIR !

LYRINN : O.o Bon. Heu… (oh là lààààà) C'est au tour de **Melhuiwen** : Salut ! Ôh toi qui lit courageusement ces dialogues regorgeant de débilités époustouflantes, tu as ma plus fervente admiration. . Comme tu le vois, je ne suis pas encore morte…mais il s'en ait fallu de peu èé

DRACO : Meuuuuuh non… (sourire ravi)

LYRINN : Mais reprenons, reprenons : Si Ron ne devait pas être au courant que c'était Malfoy ici présent qui lui avait sauvé la vie…

DRACO : C'est parce qu'il aurait développé un complexe d'infériorité exacerbé face à mon incommensurable et éternelle générosité.

LYRINN : (perplexe)

LES LECTEURS : Mmmmmmmmmmmmmh…. (Tout aussi perplexes)

DRACO : Ben quoi ?

LYRINN : Rien, rien. Donc, je disais, si Ron n'était pas censé l'apprendre, c'était pour la simple raison que savoir que l'on doit sa vie à un de ses pire ennemis est un gros fardeau, d'autant plus que sa dette envers Malfoy serait énorme. (cf le volume 3 lorsque Harry sauve Queudver, la magie ancestrale, les liens crées par cela, et tout le bazar)

DRACO : Ma version à moi était mieux è.é

LYRINN : Mais c'est vrai que j'aurai dû le préciser… mea culpa. Lol Ensuite, merci beaucoup pour tes indications sur la fic de Cacile, elle est maintenant au courant . Et en ce qui concerne cette subite générosité de Draco lorsqu'il laisse à Harry une seconde chance, j'espère que ce chapitre a plus ou moins répondu à ta question… et les prochains apporteront eux aussi quelques informations…. Comme tu le vois, j'aime aussi quand Draco assure…alors je lui ai encore donné le beau rôle dans ce chapitre… la tentation était beaucoup trop grande ! .Allez je te laisse parce que cette réponse prend des proportions effrayantes ! Bisoux et à bientôt j'espère !  
**Melly** : Merci pour ton message ! (Je t'ai répondu par mail donc je ne m'attarde pas !)

DRACO : Bon, à moi : **Mystick**, en effet, lire les deux chapitres d'un coup, ça doit être long…je compatis ! . D'ailleurs, c'est pour ça que l'auteur s'est lâchement vengée en écrivant un troisième chapitre encoooore plus long…si si, c'est possible…

LYRINN : Draco…

DRACO : (qui s'en fout) Moi aussi j'ai particulièrement aimé le passage où Potter cherche le mot de passe devant ma porte… il est remarquablement bien représentatif de son caractère principal : Débile profond. Allez on te laisse, et à la prochaine. Ah oui, merci beaucoup au fait ! (L'autre hystérique râle à chaque fois que j'oublie de le dire…lol)

LYRINN : **Ness **: (rougit) Oooooooh… ravie que ce soit le genre de fics que tu préfères ! Et j'avoue m'être pas mal amusée à écrire le moment où Draco se réveille dans l'hôpital moldu… .

DRACO : A ce niveau, c'est pas de l'amusement, c'est du sadisme…

LYRINN : èé En tout cas, merci pour ton message, et j'espère que tu as tout autant apprécié ce troisième chapitre! (Même si il y a moins de passages humoristiques, mais je me rattraperais, promis ;-) **New-sha, **Est-ce que tu trouves ce chapitre toujours aussi passionnant (même s'il y a moins d'action, malheureusement) ? Non, mais c'est parce que j'ai peur de décevoir tes attentes, du coup ! lol En tout cas merci beaucoup pour tes compliments (le terme 'divinement' fait très plaisir…), et à la prochaine !

DRACO : Ne lui en veut pas si elle n'a pas obéit à ton 'à bientôt', mais son cerveau a du mal au niveau : « imaginer – écrire – taper sur le clavier »….

LYRINN : **Onarluca**, (et voui j'ai finalement choisi ce pseudo après quelques hésitations…) désolée de t'avoir fait attendre pendant si longtemps (mais plus on désire quelque chose, plus on apprécie de l'avoir enfin, pas vrai ?)

DRACO : Et voilà… de suite, les grands mots…

LYRINN : è.é Donc, je te remercie beaucoup, et j'espère que tu continueras à me faire part de tes commentaires ! **Saina** : Ah là là… moi aussi je connais ces moments de manque terribles ou j'arpente désespéramment les favoris de mes auteurs préférés pour trouver la perle rare…

DRACO : Chez toi, c'est plutôt un trouble obsessionnel compulsif, non ? (Regard innocent)

LYRINN : C'est ça, c'est ça… en tout cas merci, bisoux et à un prochain chapitre ! (Looooooong chapitre, bien évidemment ;-)

DRACO : A moi. **Vega264**…

LYRINN : Ah non, ça a été la PREMIERE review que j'ai reçue pour ce chapitre !

DRACO : Attends, tu m'as déjà fait le coup pour la deuxième review…

LYRINN : Ouais, ben justement, là, c'est la première :-b. Vega, moi aussi, je vois bien Harry appartenir à Draco… (bave)

DRACO : Ouais, moi aussi…

LYRINN : Mais ça aurait été trop facile… Harry, on ne l'a pas aussi facilement…

DRACO : L'inspiration et le talent non plus, apparemment… (large sourire) Et bien, Vega, l'auteur (mais puis je appeler _ça_ un auteur ? lol) te remercie pour tes compliments, et espère que tu as autant aimé ce chapitre que les précédents ! **Vert émeraude**, Nous n'avons pas la même vision des choses : contrairement à toi, j'adôôôôôre être méchant avec Potter… (C'est même un de mes passes temps préférés…héhé)

LYRINN : Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, le Draco de MA fic est différent de cette ordure… è.é Mais Draco Malfoy reste Draco Malfoy, donc oui, il faut passer par là pour qu'il soit un peu plus gentil avec notre Super Héros favori… (mais il a fait pas mal d'efforts dans ce chapitre, je trouve, non ? ) Allez merci boooocoup pour tous tes compliments et à bientôt ! **Yumi4,** Voici la suite ! J'espère qu'elle t'a plu et merci beaucoup pour ton message !

DRACO : Hey ! C'était à mon tour de lui répondre là…

LYRINN : On s'en fout… **Zoomalfoy** (nous finissons avec ta loooongue review), comme tu le vois, je suis toujours en vie ! Nous allons commencer par la voisine de Draco à l'hôpital : c'est vrai que sa description est à la limite de la cruauté totale, mais comme tu le dis, c'est du point de vue de Draco…

DRACO : Merci…

LYRINN : De rien, de rien . . Et j'avoue avoir longuement hésité à être si critique envers son acné, son appareil dentaire et tout ça… (les complexes classiques, en résumé !lol) Moi aussi, toutes ces remarques dans beaucoup de livres me tapent sur les nerfs (dont Harry Potter avec Eloïse Migden), mais je me suis finalement permis d'écrire cela parce que…

DRACO : Vouiiiiiiii ?

LYRINN : Et bien…euh…

DRACO : Tu veux qu je t'aide ? Je me ferai un plai-sir de révéler cette magnifique raison à notre chère lectrice… (sourire sadique)

LYRINN : heu…non non…enfin… (profonde inspiration) : en fait, c'était plus ou moins une sorte d'autodérision ! La vision que j'ai de moi, à l'adolescence (pas très brillant, hein ? ) Bon, j'avais pas d'appareil dentaire…au moins une chose m'a été épargnée…lol Heureusement, cette époque douloureuse et ingrate est maintenant révolue ! (Bon, je m'apitoie peut être beaucoup trop par rapport à la réalité, j'avoue… ;-)

DRACO : Bon, maintenant qu'on a parlé de tes anciens complexes, on peut passer à autre chose ?

LYRINN : Heu, oui, pardon : En tout cas, Zoomalfoy, je te félicite pour ton analyse très précise de ce chapitre ! Et ouais, Draco est cool…j'adôôôre les Malfoy… (bave)

DRACO : Heu… faut savoir ce que tu veux…

LYRINN : ( qui ignore comme toujours les remarques gênantes) Allez chère lectrice, (très formel, le, 'chère lectrice… ;-)) je te laisse, bisoux et à bientôt j'espère !

DRACO : C'est fini ? C'est fini ? C'est finiiiiiiii,

LYRINN : Ouais…déjà (snif)

LES LECTEURS SURVIVANTS : ouuuuuuuuffff

DRACO : A propos, je serais pas là la prochaine fois… JK Rowlings m'a ENFIN donné mes vacances donc je pars en vacances de LUXE…héhé

LYRINN : Je sais, je sais…mais je t'ai trouvé un remplaçant provisoire…

DRACO : Ah ouais ? Quelqu'un a accepté de faire _ça _? Volontairement ? Et qui c'est, ce pauvre pigeon ?

LYRINN : Oh…trois fois rien… juste Harry Potter en personne… .

DRACO : O.o

LYRINN : Allez à la prochaine, hein ! (Et puis vous verrez, Harry aussi est pas mal en son genre…(bave))

DRACO : O.o Meuh nooooon…allez, pas lui quoi…

DRACO : allez, nooooon…

DRACO : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !


	4. L'effet Papillon

...

...

**NE SURTOUT PAS LIRE : **

Juste pour être sûre que tt le monde lira cette petite intro…hi hi hi

Mon retard se compte en années. Je sais…à ce stade là, les excuses ne sont plus vraiment d'actualité ! Je vous les présente quand même, et espère ne pas avoir perdus la quasi-totalité de mes lecteurs …comme le disais si bien mon profil, je n'abandonne pas cette fic, il fallait juste être très très patient ! (En toute franchise, lire et relire vos encouragements a été ma principale motivation…je vous en remercie d'autant plus !)

Et vous savez quoi ? Le prochain chapitre est presque terminé, lui aussi… elle est pas belle, la vie ? Il sera même un peu plus long que celui-ci !

Je vous conseille vivement de relire les 3 chapitres précédents, car cette histoire comporte une véritable intrigue (enfin…j'essaie .), et tout comprendre risque d'être difficile lorsqu'on ne se souvient plus du tout du début !

Merci pour votre patience (et compréhension…pitiééé, ne me tuez pas !)

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapitre 4 …………………………………………L'effet Papillon  
**

…

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

…

_« Voldemort », dit Jedusor d'une voix douce, « est à la fois mon passé, mon présent et mon avenir, Harry Potter… »_

_Il sortit de sa poche la baguette magique de Harry et écrivit dans l'air en lettres scintillantes : _

_TOM ELVIS JEDUSOR._

_Puis il fit un mouvement avec la baguette et les lettres de son nom s'assemblèrent dans un ordre différent. A présent, on pouvait lire : _

_JE SUIS VOLDEMORT._

Extrait de Harry Potter et la Chambre des Secrets, de J.K. Rowling

...

…

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

…

...

_Monde des Moldus_

_08H17_

_Protagonistes : Tim, un petit garçon qu'on ne connait pas. _

_Et un groupe de touristes en mal de sensations fortes. Plein de touristes, donc._

…

Tim était fatigué. Vraiment trop fatigué.

« Dépêche toi ! » Maman n'arrêtait pas de dire ça. Mais Tim avait décidé d'arrêter d'écouter Maman. De toute façon, cette visite était vraiment trop nulle.

« On va se faire distancer, Tim ! Regarde, Papa est tout devant ! »

Tim monta les escaliers, tout doucement. Maman croyait que c'était exprès pour embêter, mais elle se trompait.

En fait, il avait peur.

Très très peur.

Encore plus que la fois où Lucas, son meilleur copain, l'avait obligé à regarder ce film, avec un vampire très méchant.

Le guide continuait à dire des choses que Tim ne comprenait pas. « Selon la rumeur, cette vallée verdoyante aurait été le théâtre de combats titanesques, il y a quelques mois ! Des combats mortels entre des personnes douées de pouvoirs paranormaux, une lutte terrible entre le bien et le mal… »

Personne ne croyait le guide. Maman pouffa et murmura à la vieille dame d'à côté : « Quel tissu d'inepties ! Tous les moyens sont bons pour gagner de l'argent, aujourd'hui… »

« Pourquoi on est venus, alors ? » demanda Tim.

« Tais toi. » Maman lui fit de gros yeux. « Tu sais bien que Papa adore ces histoires idiotes. »

« En tout cas, cet endroit est tout à fait charmant ! » s'exclama la vieille dame.

Mais Tim n'était pas d'accord du tout. Cette vallée lui faisait trop peur. Il voyait bien qu'il y avait quelque chose de caché, ici. Quelque chose à regarder_ par derrière._

Tim n'aimait pas beaucoup faire ça. A chaque fois qu'il regardait _par derrière_, il voyait des choses que Papa et Maman ne voyaient pas. Et puis Maman le grondait à chaque fois, quand ça arrivait.

Elle l'avait même emmenée chez un monsieur pour qu'il arrête de voir ces choses_. _Un psychologue, ça s'appelle.

Lucas disait que c'était un médecin spécial pour soigner les fous. N'importe quoi.

Il n'était pas fou du tout.

Ils montèrent un petit escalier très étroit, qui menait vers une grotte très sombre.

« Dis, maman, pourquoi il y a des monsieurs qui portent des robes ? »

« Tu as encore vu des bêtises à la télé, toi ! Depuis que ton père s'est abonné à ce bouquet satellite… » Maman secoua la tête. « Et puis de toute façon, les hommes ne portent pas de robes. Ils portent des pantalons. »

Tim se retourna, vers la grande plaine. Il vit leur petit bus, loin, garé au bord de la route. Et le grand chêne un peu tordu, pas très loin de lui. Il aurait bien aimé grimper dessus. Et puis, il essaya de regarder _par derrière_, même si c'était interdit.

Maman se trompait.

Tous les messieurs morts, par terre, ils portaient bien des robes.

...

…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

…

...

Bon, allez. Courage. Et uuuuuune gorgée de jus de citrouille pour Harry, et deeeeeeux gorgées de jus de citrouille pour Harry, et –

Oh là là... Harry reposa son verre désespérément plein, semi comateux. Hermione avait eu – une fois de plus – parfaitement raison. Sa nuit avait été affreuse : le tissu du canapé CENSE ETRE CONFORTABLE le grattait férocement, et le sortilège de Réchauffement avait cru bon disparaître au beau milieu de la nuit. Résultat : Harry s'était réveillé ankylosé, de mauvaise humeur, et pas du tout – mais alors _pas du tout_ – reposé.

Evidemment, le fait de s'être endormi à deux heures du matin après un combat acharné contre le cruel et implacable Draco Malfoy n'arrangeait rien à son état actuel de légume ambulant.

« Harry, tu as vraiment une tête de déterré » lui fit remarquer Ron d'un ton aimable.

« Merci, Ron. » Harry fixa son verre en fronçant les sourcils, pleinement concentré sur son dilemme matinal : troisième gorgée ou pas troisième gorgée ?

« Hem…Harry Potter? » La voix venait de derrière, cette fois. Harry leva vaguement un œil endormi en marmonna d'une voix pâteuse : « Mmmmmh ? »

« Salut ! »

Le jeune griffondor fit l'immense et vénérable effort de se retourner pour voir que la propriétaire de cette voix enjouée était une Serdaigle de cinquième année.

« Mmmmh mmh » répondit-il avec un entrain nettement plus modéré. (Ce qui, en mode 'réveil difficile', signifiait en réalité : 'Bonjour, bonjour, maintenant tu peux me laisser retourner à mon sommeil réparateur s'il te plaît ?')

Malheureusement pour lui, la jeune fille ne semblait pas tout à fait comprendre les langages codés, et prit ses pitoyables marmonnements pour une réaction intimidée : ses yeux brillèrent d'une lueur d'espoir d'autant plus intense.

« J'ai…euh…quelque chose pour toi » murmura la Serdaigle d'une voix soudainement timide.

« Ah bon ? » fit Harry en haussant un sourcil faussement intéressé. En son fort intérieur, il était accablé : affronter une fan débordante de dynamisme ne comptait pas parmi ses prévisions pour cette glorieuse journée. En fait, celles-ci se limitaient à une seule chose : DORMIR.

« Je…je suis allée dans les cuisines, et les elfes de maison m'ont autorisé à le préparer pour toi »

La conscience brumeuse du Héros du Monde Sorcier lui signala que quelque chose clochait dans cette phrase. Cuisines ? Elle avait _cuisiné_ pour lui ?

« C'est du gratin dauphinois »

_Du quoi ??_

Malgré son étrangeté, la phrase de la jeune fille provoqua une réaction à peu près équivalente à celle qu'aurait entraînée l'arrivée fracassante de Voldemort déguisé en vahiné. Les bruyants bavardages de la Grande salle se turent progressivement pour se transformer en chuchotements furieux, quelques malheureuses cuillères et fourchettes abandonnées tombèrent sur le sol, et puis…et puis, le silence.

Le silence absolu, complet, et résolument _anormal._

Harry, médusé, réalisa que la quasi-totalité des regards – griffondors, serpentards, serdaigles, poufsouffles et professeurs compris – était fixée sur sa propre personne.

Il aurait bien aimé faire remarquer à Mme Bibine d'arrêter de se verser du jus de citrouille (celui-ci commençait à inonder la table à une vitesse inquiétante) mais apparemment, ce n'était pas ce que l'on attendait de lui.

_Qu'est-ce qu'on attendait de lui, d'ailleurs ?_

Il jeta un regard suppliant vers Hermione, mais réalisa que celle-ci ne lui serait d'aucune aide : sa meilleure amie semblait en effet avoir quelques sérieuses difficultés à étouffer un malencontreux fou rire. Ses yeux hagards se posèrent alors sur la barquette de gratin dauphinois que lui tendait la Serdaigle, et Harry s'aperçu avec effarement que cette situation démente restait résolument _incompréhensible_.

Et loin d'être sujette à fou rires, pensa t'il en lançant à Hermione un regard venimeux.

« Oh, merci » répondit-il poliment. « C'est gentil »

_Un gratin dauphinois ? A huit heures du matin ?_

Manifestement, d'après le glouglou du jus de citrouille de Mme Bibine qui continuait à se déverser joyeusement sur la table, ce n'était pas la bonne réponse.

« Tuvebiensortiravecmoi ? » baragouina la Fille Au Gratin Dauphinois.

_Hein ??_ Harry n'osa pas demander à son interlocutrice pleine d'espoir de bien vouloir réitérer sa question. Alors, il fit ce qui n'importe qui aurait fait dans une situation semblable : il prit la barquette avec un sourire charmant, et hocha bêtement la tête.

…

Jamais Harry n'aurait cru qu'un simple hochement de tête puisse provoquer un tel cataclysme.

Les évènements qui suivirent furent instantanés, stupéfiants et beaucoup trop nombreux pour qu'Harry puisse s'en souvenir distinctement.

Tout d'abord, le silence se brisa brutalement, laissant place à un vacarme infernal de cris et d'exclamations en tout genre, et Harry entendit vaguement une fille de Poufsouffle hurler d'une voix stridente « JE LE SAVAIS !! » pendant que Rogue réprimandait vertement Mme Bibine pour lui avoir taché ses robes noires de jus de Citrouille. Et puis, il lui sembla qu'Hermione s'enflammait brusquement à propos du dernier chapitre d'un livre dont il ne parvint pas à saisir le titre.

En fait, Harry eut beaucoup de mal à saisir quoi que ce soit.

Parce que la jeune Serdaigle s'était précipitée sur lui en pleurant de joie, et était actuellement occupée à l'embrasser farouchement.

Il pensait donc avoir le droit d'être quelque peu – et bien, _décontenancé_ par les évènements.

La jeune fille finit enfin par s'écarter, rayonnante, et lui fit un sourire étincelant en lui prenant la main. Alors qu'Hermione les regardait, stupéfaite, sa nouvelle conquête demanda poliment à Ron de bien vouloir dégager la place, parce que bon, elle avait bien le droit de prendre son petit déjeuner avec son petit-ami, tout de même. (sic) .

C'est à ce moment précis que Harry médita consciencieusement sur le célèbre 'Effet Papillon'.

_Le battement d'aile d'un papillon peut déclencher un ouragan à l'autre bout de la planète._

Si il avait mieux dormi, il aurait réussi à réagir un peu plus rapidement – et un peu plus efficacement.

Ainsi, il se retrouvait là, tenant d'une main une barquette de gratin dauphinois à huit heures du matin, et de l'autre, la main d'une nouvelle petite amie dont il ne voulait absolument pas.

Et tout cet admirable retournement de situation était entièrement dû au fait que le tissu des canapés de la Salle Commune de Griffondor était trop rêche.

Bien, bien, bien. C'était donc ce phénomène qui faisait partie intégrante de'la théorie du chaos de Lorentz'. Captivant, vraiment, toutes ces pensées philosophiques de bon matin pour éviter de s'enfuir en hurlant de terreur et de désespoir.

Et non non, il n'exagérait pas

Même si il avait toujours du mal à comprendre le pourquoi du gratin dauphinois.

...

…

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

…

...

_Heure : vingt minutes et quatre gorgées de citrouille plus tard_

_Lieu : cachots sinistres du cours de Potion_

_Problème(s) actuel(s) : le fait d'être en cours de potion_

_Problème(s) tout court :_

_1) Draco Malfoy_

_2) mémoire déficiente _

_3) Petite copine indésirable_

_4) … tout le reste_

_Minuscule lueur d'espoir : Rogue n'est toujours pas là._

...

« Félicitations » lui chuchota Ron pour la troisième fois en étouffant un nouveau ricanement. « Voilà le célèbre Survivant enfin casé, même si ça a été expéditif »

Harry marmonna gentiment à son meilleur ami d'aller se faire foutre, pas particulièrement enthousiasmé par l'idée de se remémorer son petit déjeuner désastreux.

Il sortit ses ustensiles de Potion, sa plume préférée et un parchemin vierge, puis il attendit patiemment, les mains posées sur la table et déterminé à ne plus faire le moindre faux pas.

Malheureusement, Ron avait nettement moins envie de jouer le rôle de l'élève modèle :

« Et puis au moins, elle te fera de bons petit plats… tu sais, quand on y réfléchit bien, c'est un gros avantage : de moins en moins de filles savent cuisiner, de nos jours. »

Harry l'ignora superbement, tentant de se remémorer le cours précédent afin de ne pas rater sa potion. _Les pattes d'araignée ajoutée à une température trop chaude risquent d'amplifier le caractère volatile d'une Potion. Il est également…_

« Le bâtard graisseux arrive » chuchota Ron presque indistinctement. « Tu crois qu'il va enlever des points à Griffondor parce qu'_il_ est arrivé en retard ? »

Harry retint un sourire amusé. _« Il est également nécessaire d'utiliser un hachoir en acier, et surtout pas –_

« Harry Potter ». La voix de Rogue était doucereuse, écoeurante au possible. « Vingt points de moins à griffondor pour avoir retardé le cours de Potions. »

_en argent, pour éviter tout risque d'explosion._

Hem…pardon ?? Harry écarquilla les yeux, stupéfait, et se retourna brusquement vers Rogue. « Mais je n'ai rien fait ! »

L'Infame et Cruel Maître de Potions s'approcha lentement de lui, son éternel et abominable rictus aux lèvres, et expliqua sèchement :

« Si vous ne vous étiez pas donné en spectacle dans la Grande Salle, Potter, Mme Bibine n'aurait pas renversé son jus de citrouille. Par conséquent, je n'aurais pas eu besoin de changer de robe, et le cours de Potions aurait débuté à l'heure. »

« Mais je… »

« Si vous l'ouvrez encore une fois, Potter, c'est cinquante points en moins et une semaine de retenue. »

Harry se fit violence pour rester silencieux, atterré. Les méfaits redoutables de _l'Effet Papillon_ étaient de retour… Mais quelque chose clochait, et Harry mit quelques secondes à mettre le doigt dessus. Parce que bon, d'accord, on pouvait considérer que le responsable de ces évènements en chaîne, c'était lui. Mais la catastrophe était censée se produire à l'autre bout de la planète, pas vrai ?  
Alors pourquoi…pourquoi…

« Pourquoi c'est moi qui me tape l'ouragan à chaque fois ? » fit il à Ron, profondément indigné par cette injustice flagrante.

« Le quoi ?? »

« Non…rien, oublie » Harry suivit nerveusement Rogue du regard alors que celui-ci faisait un geste machinal de sa baguette pour écrire sur le tableau noir les ingrédients nécessaires à la potion du jour.

« La potion d'Aléantus » murmura doucement Rogue en se rasseyant à son bureau avec une lenteur calculée. « Je suppose que tout le monde sait de quoi il s'agit. »

Les yeux sombres de Rogue se dirigèrent vers sa victime qui évitait soigneusement son regard.

« Potter ? »

Harry retint un soupir exaspéré. Il en était _sûr_.

« Vous connaissez la Potion d'Aléantus, je suppose ? »

Au grand dam de Harry, Rogue supposait mal.

« Non, professeur. »

« Dans ce cas, j'en déduis que vous ne connaissez pas sa principale caractéristique ? »

Et malheureusement, Rogue déduisait bien.

« Non plus, professeur »

Le maître des Potions avait l'air profondément ravi : « Pourquoi est-ce que votre ignorance affligeante n'arrive même plus à me surprendre, Potter ? »

« Je ne sais pas, professeur. » Le ton poli que Harry se forçait à prendre lui donnait sérieusement envie de vomir.

« En revanche, Monsieur Malfoy doit certainement savoir quelles sont les caractéristiques principales de la potion d'Aléantus ? » Rogue se tourna vers son élève préféré, ignorant délibérément le doigt levé d'Hermione.

Harry secoua la tête en soupirant. Certaines choses ne changeraient décidément jamais.

« La Potion d'Aléantus a la faculté d'agir sur l'esprit » récitait machinalement Malfoy d'une voix traînante. « Même si la base de la potion reste toujours la même, son influence diffèrera selon un ingrédient déterminant. »

Malfoy porta rapidement son regard sur le tableau noir. « Dans cette variante, ce sont les pattes d'araignées qui sont fondamentales… je crois que leur faculté est de faire de la Potion d'Aléantus une potion de Courage. »

Draco grimaça légèrement, comme si prononcer le dernier mot lui avait écorché la gorge.

« Bien. » Rogue fit un mouvement de tête appréciateur. « Dix points pour Serpentard. »

Alors qu'Harry se faisait la promesse d'ôter le sourire outrageusement satisfait qu'affichait Malfoy (d'autant plus que l'occasion de le faire se présenterait certainement dès ce soir, lors de leur séance d'entraînement), Rogue se tourna à nouveau vers lui.

« Potter ? C'est certainement sans aucun espoir, mais est-ce que je peux oser vous demander si vous connaissez les précautions à prendre lorsqu'on utilise des pattes d'araignées, et pourquoi ? »

« Il faut baisser le feu, parce qu'ajoutées à une température trop chaude, elles risquent d'amplifier le caractère volatile de la potion. »

Ah ah ah. Harry contempla avec délectation l'air d'abord stupéfait, puis intensément déçu qu'affichait son professeur. Désireux de savourer ce moment jouissif dans sa plus totale intégrité, il ferma les yeux quelques secondes.

« C'est cela. » Rogue cachait très mal son dépit, et Harry, toujours extatique, éprouva presque le soudain besoin de le consoler.

Presque, hein.

« Bon, avant de commencer, sortez vos devoirs, je ramasse. »

Hem…vos quoi ?

Effaré, Harry contempla tous les élèves de la classe de Potions Avancées poser leur parchemins sur le coin de leurs bureaux respectifs.

Il remarqua avec un soulagement coupable que Ron n'avait pas, lui non plus, sorti de devoir de son sac.

« Le devoir de Rogue…je l'avais complètement oublié » chuchota Harry, consterné.

Etrangement, Ron avait l'air nettement moins inquiet que lui face à l'angoissante perspective de la juste fureur professorale.

Un devoir non fait.

Même Harry, officiellement classé comme cancre irrécupérable dans le domaine des Potions depuis son tout premier cours de sa toute première année, n'avait jamais osé commettre ce crime impardonnable.

Et bien, il fallait admettre que c'était définitivement raté pour son image d'élève modèle. Si Harry n'avait pas été dans une situation aussi délicate, il aurait haussé les épaules : on ne luttait pas contre la fatalité, pas vrai ?

« J'ai été dispensé de faire le devoir pour cause de convalescence » expliqua Ron.

Harry se sentit soudain très, très seul.

« Ah. »

« Je me demande comment tu as fait pour oublier ça. Rogue va te _tuer_, Harry. »

Le nouveau solitaire et futur supplicié remercia intérieurement Ron pour sa remarquable capacité à enfoncer le clou dans les plus mauvais moments.

Pendant ce temps, Rogue tançait vertement Hermione pour avoir rendu deux fois la longueur de parchemin demandée :

« Combien de fois faudra t-il vous dire que quantité n'est pas synonyme de qualité, Miss Granger ? Vous croyez sincèrement que ça m'amuse, de lire deux fois plus d'insanités à chaque fois ? Mmmmh ? »

Hermione était assise juste derrière Harry.

L'imminence approchait.

Rogue plaça le parchemin d'Hermione au dessus des autres en marmonnant furieusement contre 'ces élèves qui pensaient masquer leur ignorance abyssale par une utilisation abusive de papier'.

L'homme se détourna de son amie, et Harry sentit le léger courant d'air que provoquèrent les robes de Rogues en virevoltant sous l'effet du mouvement. Il frissonna.

_Trois secondes._

Hermione avait rendu deux fois la longueur de parchemin autorisée. Lui, il ne l'avait pas fait du tout. Ca faisait donc zéro fois. Hermione plus lui, ça faisait deux personnes.

Cela donnait donc un devoir à la longueur demandée pour chacun.

Mathématiquement, Rogue n'avait aucune raison d'être en colère. Au contraire, puisque Harry rétablissait l'équilibre.

Les chaussures de Rogue claquaient sinistrement sur les dalles sombres.

_Deux secondes._

Sa démonstration était irréfutable. Rogue-n'allait-pas-le-découper-en-rondelles. Les nombres venaient de le prouver.

_Une seconde._

Alors pourquoi ses nerfs à vif refusaient t-ils de croire à cette conclusion ? Mmmmh ?

_Zéro seconde._

Rogue était en face de lui.

Le Fondateur de Poudlard responsable de l'impossibilité de tout transplanage dans l'enceinte du château avait eu une très mauvaise idée. Harry était cer-tain qu'il s'agissait Salazar Serpentard, d'ailleurs.

Pas de transplanage salutaire, donc.

Harry ne pouvait pas non plus se cacher sous la table.

Ni s'enfuir en courant. Rogue anéantissait implacablement toute possibilité de fuite.

Ni se transformer en animal invisible. Cela ne correspondait malheureusement pas à son Animagus. Et Harry n'était même pas un Animagus, de toute façon.

Rogue chercha son devoir du regard.

Pitié.

Pitié pitié pitié.

Il était trop jeune pour mourriiiiir.

« Potter ? Je peux savoir où est votre devoir ? » Le ton employé était d'une politesse remarquable.

Harry aurait néanmoins préféré que la phrase ne sonne pas tant comme la promesse d'une punition singulièrement douloureuse.

« J'ai oublié, professeur »

« Oublié quoi ? Oublié votre devoir, ou bien oublié de _faire_ votre devoir ? »

Pendant une infime fraction de seconde, Harry fut tenté d'opter pour la première explication. Puis il se ravisa. Dans une telle situation, Rogue ne s'embarrasserait certainement pas de la nuance. Alors… au point où il en était, autant dire la vérité, mmmh ?

Peut-être même que cet acte de courage démesuré lui apporterait une grâce divine. Et qu'elle vienne de Dieu ou de Merlin, Harry accepterait toute aide avec une infinie reconnaissance.

« Je vois. » Rogue leva la tête vers le plafond, comme en quête d'imagination.

« Quarante points de moins pour votre maison, Potter. Et une semaine de retenue. »

Au début, Harry remercia intérieurement le manque d'imagination flagrant du Maître des potions.

Au début seulement.

Car l'instant d'après, Harry comprit brusquement la véritable portée de cette sentence. Une portée que Rogue ignorait, et l'ironie de la chose lui laissa un goût amer dans la bouche.

Une semaine de retenue, c'était une semaine d'entraînement au combat en moins. Et sur un délai d'un mois, la perte était énorme.

Harry vit subitement ses chances de vaincre Malfoy fondre à une vitesse phénoménale. Il eut la soudaine envie d'éclater en sanglots, de tout lâcher, tout abandonner, tout, tout, tout.

C'était trop injuste. A cause d'un devoir non fait, il venait de perdre son ultime occasion de reconquérir sa liberté.

Harry sentit les larmes acides perler à ces yeux. Il les refoula violemment, les dents serrées.

Et puis l'aide salvatrice se manifesta enfin. Et à la stupéfaction de Harry, elle ne vint pas de Dieu. Ni même de Merlin.

Elle vint de Draco Malfoy.

« Professeur Rogue ? Je peux me permettre de vous suggérer quelque chose ? »

Harry n'arriva pas très bien à déterminer si Malfoy imitait volontairement le ton suave de leur infââââme professeur, ou bien si c'était simplement naturel.

« Bien sûr ».

Au beau milieu de son désespoir, Harry se sentit étrangement indigné par cette nouvelle marque de favoritisme. Puis il haussa les épaules. Ce n'était pas comme si le fait était _exceptionnel_, pas vrai ?

« A la place d'une semaine de retenue…vous pourriez lui faire boire sa potion d'aujourd'hui »

« Une potion de Courage ? Je ne vois pas très bien où est la punition là dedans, monsieur Malfoy. » Rogue haussa un sourcil intrigué.

« Oh, mais il ne s'agira certainement pas d'une potion de Courage. La punition, c'est que le célèbre Harry Potter n'a jamais réussi à faire une potion correcte. Par conséquent… » Draco eut un léger sourire. « Les effets seront sûrement des plus indésirables, et Potter n'aura à s'en prendre qu'à lui-même. »

A l'immense soulagement du concerné, Rogue sembla tenté par l'idée.

« Excellente suggestion, monsieur Malfoy. J'ajoute cinq points à Serpentard pour votre coopération. »

Indifférent aux murmures indignés des griffondors de la salle de classe, Rogue se tourna à nouveau vers lui.

« Vous avez compris, Potter ? Et ne prenez pas cela comme un geste de magnanimité. Je peux vous affirmer que cette sanction sera effective, parce que… »

Les deux puits d'ombre du Maître des Potions étincelèrent d'une lueur d'anticipation.

« …parce que vous êtes un minable, et vous serez incapable de réussir cette potion. »

Harry remarqua, au sourire ironique qu'affichaient Malfoy et la plupart – non, la totalité – des serpentards, que tous partagaient cet avis.

Et bien, il montrerait à tous qu'ils s'étaient trompés. Il réussirait cette Potion. Foi d'Harry Potter.

…

000000

…

En découpant soigneusement ses ingrédients en fines lamelles, Harry se demanda quand même pourquoi, mais _pourquoi_ il avait choisi d'étudier les Potions Avancées.

Ah oui. C'était pour la même raison que Ron. Il en avait besoin pour passer le concours d'entrée dans l'école des Aurors. Et après, il passerait d'agréables moments à botter les fesses des mangemorts restants.

Mwahahahahaha.

…

000000

…

C'était fini. Très fier de lui, Harry jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son chef d'œuvre. La potion d'un orange profond glougloutait joyeusement dans le chaudron brûlant.

…

_Orange._

Elle n'était pas censée être bleue ?

Il se retourna, et contempla fébrilement la potion d'Hermione. Oui. Elle était bien censée être bleue.

Non non non non non non. Ce n'était PAS POSSIBLE DU TOUT, ça. Harry se prit la tête entre les mains, s'arrachant quelques cheveux au passage, et tenta de réfléchir calmement à son dilemme.

Où était l'erreur ? Car Harry, malgré ses réticences, devait admettre qu'erreur il y avait. Il se remémora rapidement toutes les étapes. Et le problème lui apparu dans toute sa cruelle splendeur.

Il avait oublié de baisser le feu en ajoutant les pattes d'araignée. Oh, la raison de cet oubli était très simple, et Harry se morigéna vigoureusement lorsqu'il la perçut enfin.

En réalité, il n'avait pas ajouté les pattes d'araignée du tout.

Magnifique.

Rogue s'approcha, et lança un regard critique vers la preuve criante de sa déchéance.

« Charmante couleur, Monsieur Potter. Je vous attends dans mon bureau ce soir, à neuf heures trente. Vous aurez l'occasion d'en boire un petit échantillon, comme convenu. »

Rectification. Quand il serait Auror, il irait exclusivement botter les fesses de Severus Rogue. Harry était convaincu que cette simple action, en plus d'être un travail à plein temps, lui apporterait satisfaction et allégresse.

Et ce serait bien fait pour lui, d'abord.

…

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

21h30

…

Neuf heures trente. Et bien, c'était ce qu'on appelait une ponctualité impeccable, ça…  
Draco posa la main sur la poignée de la porte de la Salle sur Demande, espérant sincèrement pour Potter qu'il ne serait pas le premier arrivé au rendez-vous.

« Félicitations »

Draco se retourna vivement vers la jeune fille asiatique qui le fixait sans vergogne du haut de son cadre, et répondit sèchement :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, toi ? »

« Tu m'as interdit de te regarder dans la Salle sur Demande, je te signale » protesta la jeune fille, vexée. « Alors je me console comme je peux. »

« Tu veux dire que tu m'observes en cachette ?? » fit Draco, indigné.

Le portait éluda la question d'un geste de la main, comme si elle écartait un insecte particulièrement gênant, et répéta à nouveau :

« Félicitations »

« Je peux savoir pourquoi ? » Le ton n'aurait pas pu être plus froid.

« Parce qu'il est très prometteur. »

Draco haussa négligemment les épaules. « Je sais. Je n'apprends pas mon savoir à n'importe qui. »

Elle rit. « Non, seulement à ton pire ennemi. »

Ce fut au tour de Draco de sourire légèrement. « J'ai toujours aimé la rivalité. Et ce n'est pas comme si il avait une _réelle_ chance de me battre »

« Tu le sous-estimes » remarqua simplement le portrait. « Ce garçon a un potentiel exceptionnel. Et puis… » Elle rougit. « Je crois que je l'aime bien. »

« Tant mieux pour toi » Draco se détourna d'elle, prêt à entrer dans la Salle. Il ajusta sa cape, releva fièrement la tête – un Malfoy est toujours parfait – et poussa la porte.

« Attends »

Il poussa un soupir exaspéré. Quand est-ce que ce tableau débile comptait arrêter de jacasser ?

« Quoi encore ? »

« Je voulais te dire... »

« … »

« Ne le tue pas. »

« Pardon ? » Draco se tourna à nouveau vers son interlocutrice, mais beaucoup plus brusquement que précédemment.

« Je suis au courant, pour votre pacte. Et je te connais, tu sais. Tu ne supportes pas de perdre. Pourtant, le jour du combat final, il sera peut-être capable de te battre. »

Draco éclata de rire. « Oh, je n'en suis pas aussi sûr. »

« Je sais. Mais ne soit pas non plus certain du contraire. Ce sont souvent nos certitudes qui nous font tomber dans les pièges les plus évidents. »

Silence.

« Je ne le tuerai pas. »

« Toi, non. » Elle soupira. « Mais si jamais, le moment venu, tu as trop peur de perdre, tu _le_ laissera venir. Et _lui_, il n'hésitera pas. »

Draco sentit son cœur faire un bond démesuré. _Elle savait ?_ Il tenta vainement de se calmer. Non, ce n'était pas possible. Elle ne _pouvait_ pas savoir.

« Tu délires, ma pauvre. Malheureusement pour toi, il n'existe pas de psychomages pour tableaux trop bavards. Et de toute façon, quelle que soit la personne dont tu fais référence, sache que je n'ai pas besoin d'une aide extérieure pour vaincre Potter. »

« Oh, mais je ne parlais pas d'une aide extérieure. » La jeune fille eut un sourire entendu. « Parce que… que je dise _lui _ou que je dise _toi_, ça revient exactement au même, pas vrai ? »

« Tu m'as mieux observé que ce que je croyais. » remarqua Draco, impassible. Mais dans le silence pesant du couloir désert, son cœur battait trop fort pour que le tableau ne puisse pas l'entendre.

_Elle savait. _

Draco prit une profonde inspiration, et pénétra enfin dans la Salle sur Demande. Un rapide examen des lieux lui permit de constater que Potter n'était toujours pas arrivé.

Tant mieux. Draco avait désespérément besoin de ce laps de temps pour reprendre ses esprits : les mots du portrait l'avaient touché plus durement que ce à quoi il s'attendait.

Sûrement parce qu'ils étaient vrais.

.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

.

21h35

« Buvez, Potter »

Un instant d'hésitation. « Cette… potion ne va pas me faire pousser des tentacules sur la tête, professeur ? »

« Non. La potion que vous avez faite est aussi une variante de la potion d'Aléantus. Elle a seulement une autre influence sur l'esprit. »

Harry contempla son verre toujours plein avec circonspection. Si c'était seulement cela, pourquoi Rogue avait-il l'air si réjoui ?

« Quel genre d'influence, exactement ? »

Le rictus de Rogue s'élargit. « Vous verrez bien. Buvez, Potter. »

Harry bloqua sa respiration – le goût était atroce – ferma les yeux, et bu la totalité du verre.

« Vous pouvez sortir. Les effets de se manifesteront qu'une dizaine de minutes, et seront partis dès demain matin. Bonne soirée. »

Harry frissonna. Le « Bonne soirée » de Rogue était d'une ironie mordante. Il reposa le verre, et sortit de la pièce en espérant que Malfoy ne lui en voudrait pas trop. Il avait déjà cinq minutes de retard.

…

Lorsqu'il sortit, Rogue se félicita pour cette sanction brillante, même si l'idée n'était pas vraiment de lui. Alors qu'il s'asseyait pour corriger les devoirs soigneusement rangés au coin de son bureau, il se surprit presque à plaindre Weasley et Granger.

Ceux-ci risquaient fort d'être les véritables victimes de la punition : la compagnie de Potter, ce soir, risquait de s'avérer plutôt pénible.

Voire totalement insupportable.

Rogue sourit à nouveau. C'était ce qu'on appelait faire d'une pierre deux coups. Et Rogue avait toujours aimé l'efficacité.

…

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

…

_21h 50_

_Lieu : dans la Salle sur Demande_

_Personne(s) : bientôt deux_

Lorsque Harry pénétra dans la pièce, il était déjà changé. Draco le contempla d'un regard critique puis, ne trouvant rien à redire, il opta pour la simplicité.

« Potter. » Un bref hochement de tête, et c'était tout.

Potter lui jeta un regard indigné, comme si Draco venait de lui lancer une remarque particulièrement insultante, et claqua violemment la porte.

« Malfoy » Il dédia au serpentard un sourire affecté.

Potter. Un sourire affecté. Ouh là. Apparemment, la potion ratée avait eu de sérieux dommages sur l'esprit du Saint de Poudlard.

« Alors ? » Draco élabora soigneusement son petit sourire méprisant _Made in Malfoy_. « Ce rendez-vous en tête à tête avec Rogue ? »

« Pas mal. » Potter ne souriait plus, mais continuait à le fixer avec une rancune non dissimulée.

« Bon » fit Draco, un peu décontenancé par l'attitude de l'autre sorcier. « Approche »

« Non. »

« Pardon ?? »

« Je n'obéirai pas à tes ordres bidons, Malfoy. Si tu as quelque chose à demander, fais le correctement. »

_Ne pas oublier que Potter vient de boire une potion ratée. Ne pas oublier que… _

Bien. Draco s'efforça courageusement à prendre un air avenant. « Est-ce que tu pourrais t'approcher de moi, s'il te plaît ? »

Oh mon dieu. Ces civilités écoeurantes lui donnaient des hauts le cœur.

« Bien sûr. »

Harry s'approcha lentement, un sourire ironique scotché sur les lèvres, et Draco dut à nouveau faire appel à tout son self-control lorsqu'il se trouva à sa portée.

« Avant toute chose, je veux que tu comprennes que la situation dans laquelle nous sommes, à cet instant précis, ne se présentera jamais lors d'un combat réel. »

Potter ricana doucement, et Draco mit un certain temps avant de comprendre pourquoi.

« Je ne parle pas de notre pacte, Potter. Je parle de notre situation, là, en tant que deux adversaires prêts au combat. »

« Ah. » Potter bailla, l'air de s'ennuyer mortellement.

« Ce que tu dois absolument savoir, c'est que ces conditions d'égalité parfaite ne peuvent pas exister naturellement. «

« Ouais ouais, c'est ça. J'ai pigé. »

Draco respira _très_ profondément.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as mis, exactement, à la place des pattes d'araignée ? »

« Où ça ? »

« Dans ta potion, abruti »

« Ah oui, la potion, la potion… J'ai mis des racines d'Asphodèle. »

Draco réfléchit quelques secondes. En effet, les racines d'Asphodèle ne permettaient certainement pas de faire de la potion d'Aléantus une potion de Courage. Elles détraquaient l'esprit. Oh, pas dans le sens _violent_ de la chose. Potter serait juste… et bien, totalement imbuvable.

Génial.

« Ecoute, Potter. Tu as trente jours. C'est peu. Alors si tu as envie de pourrir la soirée de tous les malheureux qui croiseront ton chemin, c'est d'accord. Mais moi, je suis pas partant. Alors ou bien tu te calmes, ou on arrête là pour aujourd'hui. Et tu auras un jour de moins pour apprendre à me battre. »

Le ton était glacial, et la menace sincère. Potter, malgré les effets – néfastes – de la potion, sembla le comprendre.

« D'accord, Malfoy. Je t'écoute. »

« Bien. Je disais qu'avant même que le combat ne commence, il n'y a jamais égalité entre les deux adversaires. »

« C'est évident. » rétorqua immédiatement Potter. « Il y a forcément des différences de forces physiques et magiques entre deux personnes. »

Le ton suffisant qu'il employait avait le don d'exaspérer Draco au plus haut point.

« Non, je ne te parle pas de ça » répondit-il, heureux de lui clouer le bec. (On se console comme on peu, hein). « Je parle des conditions extérieures. »

« Ah. »

« Et oui. Avant de commencer, l'un sera peut-être plus fatigué que l'autre. Ou situé plus en hauteur. Ou alors, il pourra se trouver sur un sol plus inégal. »

« Ou avoir une tenue plus adaptée. »

La remarque de Potter était juste, mais Draco ne comprit pas très bien pourquoi elle ressemblait tant à une accusation.

« Il y a un problème ? » demanda t-il avec prudence.

« Ouais. » Harry croisa fermement les bras, et posa sur lui un regard déterminé.

Oh non. La potion d'Aléantus reprenait ses droits. Draco poussa un soupir exaspéré. Intérieurement, évidemment. Il était HORS DE QUESTION que Potter se doute que ses caprices incessants avaient une quelconque influence – même si c'était de l'exaspération – sur un membre de l'illustre famille Malfoy.

« Ecoute, Malfoy, j'ai un truc à te dire, et ça me démange depuis hier. »

Draco le regarda avec incrédulité. Apparemment, Potter avait l'air d'être sur le point de déballer quelque chose de relativement important. Quelque chose qui lui tenait particulièrement à cœur. Il voulait…il voulait arrêter les entraînements ? Ou alors, ne pas respecter leur 'arrangement', et tout cafter à Dumby dans l'espoir (vain, bien sûr) de rompre leur pacte ? Ou –

«Je VEUX des mitaines en cuir. »

La phrase provoqua un silence stupéfait chez son destinataire.

Harry dut le remarquer, parce qu'il expliqua sur un ton enflammé, ponctuant sa diatribe de grands gestes accusateurs.

« Pourquoi j'ai pas de mitaines, _moi_ ? Toi, tu les portes à _chaque_ fois, et moi, _que dalle_. Rien du tout. A main nues. C'est ça que tu appelles une 'égalité parfaite' ? C'est absolument, parfaitement et profondément INJUSTE. Je VEUX des mitaines en cuir. »

Draco cligna des yeux sous le choc. Ce n'était pas possible. Il était face à l'incarnation de son propre _mo_i, des années plus tôt, lorsqu'il était encore un enfant manipulé, étouffé par des lois et des règles titanesques. Et paradoxalement, un enfant outrageusement gâté.

Rectification. Le Potter actuel ne correspondait qu'à _l'outrageusement gâté. _N'empêche que cela restait terrifiant.

« Alors à partir d'aujourd'hui, je REFUSE de me battre sans mitaines, merde. Je VEUX des mitaines, et tout-de-suite. »

Mais alors, _vraiment_ terrifiant.

« Et puis » continuait impitoyablement Harry sans même reprendre son souffle, « Je sais pourquoi tu ne veux pas que j'en porte. C'est comme pour la cape. J'ai _compris_, tu vois. »

Draco respira profondément, et tenta d'expliquer sur un ton posé : « D'abord, Potter, je te ferai remarquer que je ne porte jamais ma cape quand je me bats. Et ensuite, je t'ai déjà expliqué que les mitaines ne sont que de simples accessoires, qui en plus d'être totalement inutiles, ne feront que t'encombrer. »

« Je m'en fous. En fait, tu veux juste avoir plus la classe que moi. Parce que la cape ébène et les mitaines en cuir, ça fait _classe,_ justement. Style Zorro quoi. »

Même si Draco ne savait pas qui était exactement Zorro, il du admettre qu'Harry avait raison. Mais un Malfoy restant un Malfoy, il n'était pas du tout prêt à reconnaître ce fait pourtant rarissime.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de gants pour avoir plus d'allure que toi » répliqua t'il d'une voix suave. « Et ce n'est pas parce que tu porteras une cape que tu arriveras à être plus charismatique. »

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux outrés, et Draco ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter gentiment : « Tu ferais mieux d'accepter définitivement ta médiocrité, au lieu de chercher des excuses bidons. »

Potter suffoquait littéralement sous l'insulte. Draco en fut d'autant plus ravi. Un Saint Potter capricieux, orgueilleux et susceptible à l'extrême s'avérait être curieusement amusant.

« Allez, Potty. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je te les achèterai, tes mitaines. »

Draco se félicita intérieurement pour son élan de débordante générosité.

« J'espère bien. Et je les attends pour demain. » rétorqua sèchement Potter.

…élan qu'il regretta immédiatement.

« Si tu veux » fit Draco, glacial. « Mais alors, ça ne sera pas les mêmes. »

« Mais je VEUX les mêmes ! »

_Ne pas oublier que l'esprit de Potter est détraqué par une potion ratée. Ne pas oublier que l'esprit de Potter…_

« Les miennes sont assez rares, Potter. On ne les trouve pas souvent sur le marché, et je risque de mettre un certain temps à trouver une autre paire identique. »

Oh le bel euphémisme. Draco n'était même pas sûr qu'il existât encore une seule paire en circulation. Et ce depuis le XV ème siècle à peu près.

« Je les aurai quand même pour le combat final, dans un mois ? »

« J'essaierai de t'en trouver d'ici là, mais je ne peux rien te garantir. »

« Tant mieux. Tes garanties ne valent certainement rien. »

Bien, bien bien. Draco se retint d'étrangler Potter pour la dixième fois de la soirée. Il était censé être en position de force, et voilà qu'il obéissait expressément au moindre caprice de l'autre abruti.

Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait, bordel ?

_**La troisième raison, papa. Et la principale.**_

« Maintenant qu'on a enfin terminé avec tes complexes vestimentaires, Potter, je vais t'expliquer comment on va procéder. Pendant une vingtaine de jours, entraînement intensif à toutes les formes de combat. _Sans magie_. »

« Sans magie ?? »

« Oui. La magie ne sert majoritairement qu'à amplifier et accélérer tes mouvements. Ce qui ne sert strictement à rien si tu n'es pas capable d'exécuter ce mouvement correctement. Donc, pas de magie. »

_**Celle pour laquelle je n'ai jamais tué Potter. Et celle pour laquelle je passe volontairement ma soirée avec son esprit détraqué et son caractère insupportable**_.

« Ensuite », poursuivit Draco, « On continuera à s'entraîner au combat, mais cette fois en y incluant la magie. Je t'apprendrai aussi comment l'utiliser pour transgresser les lois fondamentales. «

« Transgresser les lois fondamentales ? Il faudra la baguette, pour faire ça, non ? »

« Oui. »

_**Et probablement celle pour laquelle j'ai accepté ce pacte. **_

« Tu m'apprendras le combat à main armée, aussi ? »

« Si tu veux. Mais on se limitera au sabre. On n'a pas assez de temps pour les autres armes, et de toute façon, on n'y aura pas droit le jour final. »

« Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? »

Un sourire.

« Mais parce que je ne veux pas que tu te coupes, Potty. »

_**Je ne veux pas le tuer. Je ne veux pas qu'il soit mon esclave. La troisième raison, papa, c'est que je veux juste…**_

_**Je veux juste…**_

« Ah ah ah. Hilarant, Malfoy. »

« Merci. »

« Bon. On commence par quoi ? »

« La boxe. Mais on ne s'attardera pas. J'ai vu hier que tu maîtrisais la chose. »

« Merci. »

« Ce n'était pas un compliment, Potter. C'était juste pour montrer que tu aimais les activités brutales, violentes, et sans aucune subtilité. »

…_**Je veux juste que Potter reste avec moi.**_

« Et moi, Malfoy, je crois que mon 'absence de subtilité' va bientôt t'enlever ce sourire suffisant de ta face d'ange. Je t'avoue que ça m'a démangé toute la journée. »

« Ah bon ? Tu veux dire que tu vas m'envoyer ton poing dans la figure ? »

« Ouais. Et ce dès que tu m'auras expliqué les règles. »

« Dans ce cas, Potter, on peut commencer dès maintenant. »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu dois apprendre à tuer. Par conséquent…

« … »

« …il n'y a pas de règles. »

_**Tu me connais, Papa. Dans trente jours, je gagnerai. Et Potter sera obligé de rester avec moi. **_

_**Autant que je le voudrai. **_

…

_22h 05 : Le combat commence._

…

_**Souhaite moi bonne chance. **_

…

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

…

Si Hermione avait pu, elle se serait installée par terre pour ses recherches. La petite table ronde sur laquelle elle travaillait ne supportait ni le poids, ni le volume des livres qu'elle avait amassé.

_Eloignée, Porte d'or ment. _

L'avantage, lorsqu'on débutait toutes ses recherches à partir d'une seule et unique phrase, c'était que les pistes ne manquaient pas.

L'inconvénient, c'était que la plupart de ces pistes s'avèreraient totalement fausses et/ou inutiles par la suite. Un travail monstrueux l'attendait, mais ce n'était pas cela qui dérangeait Hermione.

Ce qui la tracassait au plus haut point, c'était que ses recherches n'aboutiraient peut-être pas. Elle contempla d'un regard morne la phrase inscrite en lettres élégantes sur son parchemin ocre. La prédiction de Trelawney, faite quelques semaines avant le combat final entre Harry et Voldemort.

Hermione soupira. Par Merlin, elle avait _horreur_ de toutes ces incertitudes. Mais c'était son seul point de départ, sa seule chance pour comprendre pourquoi on avait soigneusement effacé une partie de la mémoire de Harry. Et pourquoi la simple vision de Malfoy avait provoqué cette crise d'angoisse chez le jeune homme, deux jours plus tôt.

Malfoy. Le combat contre Voldemort. Une porte d'or…qui ment ?

Hermione fronça les sourcils. D'habitude, les prédictions étaient vagues, imprécises, au style plutôt ampoulé. Celle-ci était d'une précision étonnante. Le seul problème, c'était qu'Hermione ne la comprenait absolument pas.

Bon. Elle jeta un regard rapide vers sa montre, puis s'attarda sur la vision de la tâche titanesque qui l'attendait.

Hermione serait seule face à cette tâche. Qui d'autre pourrait l'aider ? Ron ? Il ne croyait pas un mot de cette prédiction, il le lui avait bien dit lorsqu'il lui avait répété les mots de Trelawney, la veille au soir. Harry ? Harry, de toute façon, ne tolèrerait jamais qu'Hermione fasse des recherches sur son compte.

Non.

Cette fois, Hermione serait irrémédiablement seule, et elle avait absolument besoin d'un objectif à atteindre. Peut-être… peut-être qu'elle pourrait se fixer une date limite ?

De combien de temps aurait-elle besoin ? Une semaine ? Trop court. Beaucoup trop court. Deux mois, trois mois ? Non. Hermione avait besoin de réviser ses ASPIC, et la situation devenait urgente.

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Elle pourrait y consacrer un mois… un mois pour comprendre au moins la signification de cette phrase.

Elle sourit, trempa sa plume dans l'encrier, et s'empara du premier livre de la pile.

Oui, un mois, c'était vraiment parfait.

…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

…

_J – 27_

_Salle sur Demande_

_Leçon du jour : Souplesse et agilité._

« Allez, Potter. Vas-y »

« Je suis obligé ? »

« Oui. »

« Obligé obligé obligé ? »

« Oui. »

« Mais pourquoi je dois faire ces trucs acrobatiques ? On peut pas faire des arts martiaux, plutôt ? C'est beaucoup plus la classe»

« Non. On commencera quand tu seras prêt, et capable de faire un salto arrière correct.»

« Snif. »

…

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

…

_J – 23_

_Salle sur Demande_

« Approche toi, Potter »

Harry s'avança, méfiant.

« Pourquoi ? »

Le serpentard ne répondit pas. Il posa ses mains sur chaque côté de sa tête, et Harry sentit aussitôt une chaleur agréable, caractéristique de la magie étrange de Draco.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? » Harry fronça les sourcils avec curiosité. Draco avait l'air subitement épuisé.

« Rien de spécial… un truc pour que tu apprennes plus vite. A partir de maintenant, les choses vont devenir plus compliquées. »

« On va commencer les arts martiaux ? » demanda Harry plein d'espoir.

« Oui. » Draco lui sourit avec satisfaction. Le genre de sourire qui signifiait _'Prépare toi à te faire écrabouiller, pauvre veracrasse gluant'. _C'était d'ailleursle genre de sourire que Draco semblait particulièrement affectionner, ces derniers temps.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va apprendre, comme arts martiaux ? » L'excitation de Harry, pas du tout impressionné, était à son comble.

Draco réfléchit quelques secondes. « Le jujitsu 'guerrier', pour l'instant. C'est mon préféré »

« Pourquoi ? » Harry avait posé la question par pur réflexe. Connaissant son adversaire, la réponse était limpide.

« Parce que le but du jujitsu est d'anéantir l'adversaire par tous les moyens, en utilisant le minimum de force. Les techniques utilisées sont assez dangereuses… souvent mortelles d'ailleurs ».

Bien sûr. L'air réjoui qu'affichait Draco était tout de même légèrement effrayant.

«Bon, c'est vrai que ça n'a plus trop la côte chez les sorciers, de nos jours » continua Draco en haussant les épaules avec dédain. «A ce qu'on dit, c'est un mode de combat trop dangereux, et il a été employé par des personnes pas forcément recommandables » Il soupira avec un regret infini. « Quel dommage, vraiment. »

Il leva la tête vers Harry, qui le regardait avec de grands yeux, et dit d'un ton ravi :

« Bon allez, on commence ? »

…

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

…

«Allez, Potter. Pour arriver à me déséquilibrer ou me mettre en situation dangereuse, tu dois évaluer mes points faibles. Concentre-toi. »

« Parce que tu en as, des points faibles ? »

Draco leva les yeux au plafond, l'air pensif. « Non. Mais tu peux toujours essayer d'en trouver. »

Harry se jeta sur Draco. Il n'était peut-être pas assez expérimenté, mais il était rapide, et progressait vite. Au point, parfois, de parvenir à surprendre Draco, et d'affaiblir sa défense absolue.  
Malheureusement, cet essai fut un échec cuisant : en quelques secondes, il se retrouva immobilisé sur le sol, les membres douloureusement bloqués sous le poids du serpentard. Draco se pencha vers lui, et quelques mèches de ses cheveux clairs caressèrent son visage. Puis, il murmura :

« La dernière étape dans l'apprentissage du jujitsu est très simple, Potter. Quand tu l'as mis hors d'état de nuire, tu dois frapper ton adversaire, de façon à le blesser gravement, lui faire perdre connaissance, ou… le tuer. »

Heureusement, Draco ne fit rien de tout cela. Il se releva, remis ses mèches de cheveux en place, et dit d'un ton pressant :

« Relève toi, Potter. On n'a pas toute la nuit, et demain, il faut que je sois en forme pour te battre au quidditch. »

Harry ne répliqua pas. C'était inutile. Même Draco le savait pertinemment : s'il y avait un domaine où Harry restait imbattable, c'était bien le quidditch.

…

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

…

Harry et Draco étaient allongés sur le sol, épuisés. Harry savoura avec délectation ce moment de repos bien mérité.

« Dis, Malfoy ? »

« Mmmmmmh ? » Malfoy avait l'air encore plus exténué que lui, et Harry en fut d'autant plus ravi.

« Dans les arts martiaux, il n'y a pas autre chose que les techniques de combat ? Tu sais, l'apprentissage de la méditation, de la maîtrise de ton esprit, tout ça… »

« On s'en fout. Et puis, ton esprit est trop limité pour que tu arrives à méditer. »

Harry répliqua d'un ton suave : « Au moins, mon esprit limité ne m'a pas empêché d'attraper le vif avant toi, hier. »

Silence.

« Malfoy ? Tu boudes ? »

« … »

«L'illustre Draco Malfoy boude comme un gamin de cinq ans » Harry éclata de rire. « C'est trop mignon »

« Hey ! » Draco se redressa d'un bond, indigné. « Sache que Draco Malfoy n'est jamais _mignon »_

« Si tu l'es »

« Bien sûr que non. »

« Si »

« Potter… tu te rends compte que tu es en train de dire que tu me trouves _mignon_ ? »

Ce fut radical : En une fraction de seconde, Harry vira au rouge écarlate. « Pas du tout !! »

«Tu devrais faire attention, Potter. Tes oreilles commencent à fumer. »

…

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

…

Lorsque Harry pénétra dans la salle sur demande, il constata avec surprise que les lieux avaient changé. On aurait cru être en pleine nature, et la salle ne semblait pas avoir de limites. Il lui sembla même entendre une brise légère à travers le feuillage épais des arbres.

« Maintenant que tu maîtrises le jujitsu, Potter, on va passer à la vitesse supérieure. »

«Vraiment ?»

« Ouais. Ou plutôt, l'art des ninjas. Ca va te permettre d'escalader rapidement n'importe quel obstacle, d'être totalement silencieux dans tes mouvements, de te dissimuler parfaitement –

« Ce sont des techniques d'espionnage, non ? »

« Ou d'assassinat »

Harry grimaça. « A quoi ça va servir ? Je veux dire, utiliser un sort approprié reviendrait au même, non ? »

« La magie est toujours détectable, Potter. C'est son plus grand défaut » Malfoy avait l'air un peu agacé. « Quelques fois, les qualités physiques d'un combattant sont bien plus avantageuses.

Harry hocha la tête. Il frémissait déjà d'anticipation. L'art ninja, c'était quand même la méga classe.

…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

…

J – 7

21h15

« Garde ta baguette, Potter. »

Harry eut un large sourire. _Enfin._ Ce n'était pas trop tôt. Il aurait même aimé faire un de ces bons vieux duels de sorciers. Un duel où on n'avait pas besoin de courir dans tous les sens, d'esquiver, de sauter, de se dissimuler...où il suffisait de rester debout, tranquillement, avec sa baguette à la main. Malfoy le regardait avec un sourire carnassier, et Harry retint un soupir. Son terrible combat contre Voldemort, quelques mois plus tôt, le rendait presque nostalgique.

«Qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire ? »

« La formule est 'Spiditus' pour la vitesse. 'Crescendo Corpus' pour amplifier tes mouvements. Ce sont des sorts très simples, tu devrais réussir du premier coup. Concentre-toi sur chaque partie de ton corps, et sur chaque endroit à atteindre. »

Draco désigna un pantin articulé, au centre de la pièce. «Essaie de le frapper le plus fort et le plus vite possible. Attention, je l'ai envoûté pour qu'il ait les réflexes d'un bon combattant. »

Harry pointa sa baguette sur lui-même, et murmura les deux sorts avec hésitation. Il s'avança vers le pantin, et frappa plusieurs coups successifs, sans trop y croire.

Le résultat fut stupéfiant. Après avoir exécuté quelques mouvements de défense, le pantin vola à travers la pièce, pour finalement s'écraser contre le mur avec fracas.

Whaou.

Harry contempla ses bras et ses jambes, stupéfait.

La puissance que lui avait fournie la magie était grisante. C'était… indescriptible.

« Pas mal, comme sensations, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il leva la tête vers Draco, et tous deux échangèrent un sourire entendu.

Il ne restait plus qu'une semaine. Ce n'était pas beaucoup, mais ils savaient l'un comme l'autre que Harry serait largement prêt.

…

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

…

_Monde des Moldus_

…

« Bonne nuit », murmura Maman. Elle lui fit un bisou sur la joue, pour qu'il fasse de beaux rêves.

Ce soir là, Papa lui avait raconté une histoire de fantômes. Mais ça ne faisait pas peur du tout. Et puis, elle disait n'importe quoi, cette histoire. D'abord, les fantômes ne sont pas toujours méchants. Et puis, ils n'ont pas ce drap ridicule posé sur la tête. Ils sont _transparents._

Tim le savait bien.

Des fantômes, il en voyait tout le temps.

Maman éteignit la lumière. On ne voyait plus très bien, dans sa chambre. Au fond, près de son bureau, les habits posés sur la chaise avaient la forme d'un gros monsieur menaçant.

Le monsieur avait l'air d'avoir un bras levé vers lui, et Tim n'aimait pas beaucoup ça. Alors, il pensa très fort que le bras se baissait.

Le bras se baissa tout doucement.

Satisfait, Tim posa la tête sur son oreiller. Avant de s'endormir, il repensa à la visite. Surtout à la grande salle au fond de la grotte. Celle où ils étaient allés en dernier. Il avait encore regardé _par derrière_, là bas.

Tim réfléchit à l'homme allongé sur le sol, au milieu. Maman disait toujours qu'il ne fallait pas juger quelqu'un par les apparences.

Mais bon, un monsieur tout blanc, avec des yeux rouges et un nez de serpent, c'est forcément un méchant.

…

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

…

_Date : J – 1 _

_Heure : 00h06_

_Lieu : Dans la Salle sur Demande_

…

C'était le dernier jour d'entraînement, et Draco n'avait vraiment pas cherché à le ménager. Epuisé, Harry se laissa tomber, s'assit, et appuya son dos contre le mur. Il se permit alors de pousser un petit soupir de soulagement.

Même s'il avait fermé les yeux, Harry savait que Draco était en train de s'éloigner de lui pour se reposer à l'autre bout de la pièce. Et lorsqu'il serait arrivé au mur d'en face, Draco ne s'assiérait pas.

Oh, il s'appuierait sans aucun doute contre le mur agréablement frais, lui aussi, mais il ne s'assiérait pas.

Ensuite, Malfoy le regarderait de ses yeux froids, lui, Harry, et commenterait d'un ton glacial toutes les erreurs qu'il avait commises.

Oui. C'était de cette façon exacte que Draco agissait depuis un mois, à la fin de chaque entraînement.

Un rituel désagréable, pendant lequel le serpentard s'évertuait consciencieusement à lui montrer son écrasante supériorité.

Harry entendit les pas s'éloigner. Il eut un sourire désabusé. Au cours de ces trente jours, un sorte de – eh bien, de _complicité_ – s'était installée entre les deux sorciers. Lorsque Harry se battait contre Malfoy, il savait comment anticiper chacun de ses mouvements, et il savait aussi comment y répondre. Et quelques fois, il acceptait de se laisser guider.

Oh, cela n'avait aucun rapport avec une amitié naissante, ni même avec une quelconque affection. C'était plutôt… comme deux partenaires de danse, qui se connaissaient du bout des doigts. Comme s'ils étaient brusquement en _phase._

Harry aurait aimé qu'au moins une fois, Draco ne cherche pas à détruire cette fragile complicité. Au moins cette dernière fois. Parce qu'après, plus rien de serait jamais pareil.

Il entendit vaguement, du fond de la salle, que l'autre sorcier fouillait parmi ses affaires. Puis, après un doux bruissement feutré, les pas se rapprochèrent lentement.

Pendant un instant, Harry eut envie d'ouvrir un œil intrigué, mais il changea vite d'avis. Trop fatiguant.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Harry dut admettre que toutes ses prévisions s'avéraient totalement fausses. Car pour la première fois, Draco s'assit.

A côté de lui.

Harry ouvrit brusquement les yeux pour voir que Draco lui tendait quelque chose.

« J'allais oublier. Tiens. »

C'était des mitaines en cuir.

Harry sentit son cœur faire un bond démesuré.

« Merci. Mais…euh…ce n'était pas la peine, tu sais. »

« Ah bon ? » Draco s'approcha un peu plus de lui avec un sourire suave. « Tu avais beaucoup insisté, pourtant. »

Harry rougit brusquement, et protesta : « J'étais sous l'emprise de la potion d'Aléantus ! Je n'étais pas moi-même ! »

Draco haussa les épaules. « Potion ou pas, tu les as eues, tes mitaines. Essaie les. »

Harry s'exécuta immédiatement. Il les enfila, et sentit les gants s'adapter à la taille de ses mains. Il bougea lentement les doigts, émerveillé. La sensation était étrange – et parfaite. Alors que le cuir présentait habituellement une certaine rigidité, les mitaines étaient d'une souplesse extraordinaire.

Il cligna des yeux, conscient de son attitude ridiculement béate, et se tourna à nouveau vers Draco.

« Merci »

Le serpentard sourit. « Tu me l'as déjà dit. »

« Oui. Mais c'est tellement… on dirait… » Harry reporta son regard stupéfait vers ses mains.

« On dirait une seconde peau » murmura Draco. « Je sais. »

Pendant un long moment, les deux garçons restèrent silencieux, puis le serpentard poursuivit :

« Tu peux les étirer de façon à ce qu'elles te couvrent tout l'avant bras. Mais ne te laisse pas tromper par leur souplesse, ni par leur apparente élasticité. Quand il le faut, elles peuvent devenir aussi rigides que l'acier. »

Harry fronça lentement les sourcils. « Tu m'avais dit que ces mitaines me seraient totalement inutiles. »

A sa grande surprise, Draco haussa les épaules, lui fit un large sourire, puis avoua avec une assurance et une simplicité étonnantes :

« Je t'ai menti »

Harry était trop heureux pour s'en offusquer. « Pourquoi ça ? »

« De toute façon, ces mitaines sont un peu spéciales, je te l'ai dit, et je ne pouvais pas en trouver immédiatement. Et surtout… tu devais les mériter. »

Harry tenta vainement de réfréner les battements furieux de son cœur. Celui-ci cognait violemment contre sa cage thoracique, et c'était tout simplement ri-di-cu-le. Mais la question franchit ses lèvres avant qu'il ne puisse la retenir.

« Alors, je les mérite ? »

« Oui. »

La soirée était vraiment – vraiment exceptionnelle. Malfoy venait de lui faire un compliment.

Whaou.

Draco respira profondément, et expliqua tranquillement : « Ces mitaines ne font pas vraiment partie de la tenue du combat de sorcier classique. Elles ont été faites pour une autre catégorie de combattants. Plus exceptionnels et plus puissants. »

« Les sorciers ninjas » souffla doucement Harry.

« Oui. » Draco eut un sourire étrange, un peu lointain, et son regard se fit soudain rêveur.

Jamais Harry ne l'avait vu baisser autant sa garde, et le résultat était étonnant. Du coin de l'œil, il vit que le sorcier avait baissé la tête vers le sol, ignorant les mèches légères qui voletaient devant ses yeux clairs.

A cette vision, Harry ressentit un curieux pincement.

« Potter ? » C'était à peine un murmure. Doux, lisse, maîtrisé.

Harry se surprit à aimer cette voix.

« Oui ? »

« Quelle est la chose la plus difficile, lorsqu'on devient un adulte ? »

Malgré l'étrangeté de la question, Harry y réfléchit longuement, puis répondit :

« A mon avis, c'est de conserver et réaliser nos rêves d'enfants. »

« Et tu penses que tu y parviendras ? »

« Il s'est déjà réalisé. » Harry eu un léger sourire. « Pendant toute mon enfance, j'ai prié pour quitter ma famille d'adoption. Et dès l'âge de onze ans, je suis allé à Poudlard. »

« Ce n'était pas un rêve très joyeux. »

« Non. » admis doucement Harry. « Pas très. »

Harry laissa le silence poser à Malfoy la bonne question. C'était souvent comme cela qu'on obtenait les réponses les plus sincères, et il le savait.

« J'ai eu la même chance que toi. » déclara légèrement Draco. « Moi aussi, mon rêve d'enfant s'est déjà réalisé. L'été dernier. »

« Cela n'a pourtant pas l'air de t'enthousiasmer. » constata Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

Draco haussa les épaules. « Ce n'était pas non plus un rêve très gai. »

Le serpentard se redressa, et Harry comprit à ce geste que la conversation était terminée.

« Merci encore » murmura t-il d'une voix à peine audible. Il prit sa cape d'invisibilité, et s'apprêtait à sortir quand –

« Potter ? »

« Oui ? »

« Bonne nuit. »

Une nouvelle vague d'émotions déferla à l'intérieur de sa poitrine, mais Harry se força à rester impassible. Il n'y parvint pas.

Il se retourna, lui fit un sourire éclatant, et répondit avec sincérité :

« Bonne nuit, Draco. »

…

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

…

_**« Dis moi, mon fils, quelle règle principale doit-on respecter pour être invulnérable ? »**_

_**« Etre le plus fort ? »**_

_**« Non. Réfléchis mieux. »**_

_**« ..Je ne sais pas, Père. »**_

_**« Etre insensible, mon garçon. Etre insensible. La fureur te donne la force, mais c'est un pouvoir dangereux, dénué de tout discernement. Et l'amour ou l'amitié sont les pires des maux. Tu comprends pourquoi ? »**_

_**« Oui. Ceux auxquels on tient peuvent être utilisés comme moyen de pression. »**_

_**« Exactement. Dis moi, Draco, y'a-t-il une personne à laquelle tu tiens ? Une personne que tu aimes ? »**_

_**« Non, père. Personne. »**_

_**«Voilà une chose dont je me réjouis. C'est excellent, mon garçon. Excellent. Dis moi… »**_

_**« Oui ? »**_

_**« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, pour ton anniversaire ? » **_

…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

…

_« Bonne nuit, Draco. » _

Les mots de Potter semblaient rebondir joyeusement sur les murs clairs de la Salle Sur Demande. Draco, toujours assis, ferma les yeux en soupirant.

Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas, chez lui ?

Il venait de tenir une conversation franche et amicale avec Potter. _Avec Potter._ Mais ce n'était pas le pire, même si cet évènement restait inacceptable.

Le pire, c'était qu'il avait apprécié ça. Il avait sincèrement aimé parler tranquillement avec Harry Potter, là, juste là, assis côte à côte, comme deux vieux amis.

Mais Draco se mentait à lui-même, et il en avait douloureusement conscience.

Il ne voulait pas d'Harry Potter comme ami.

Le Survivant réveillait en lui des sentiments étranges et désagréables, des émotions dont il ne connaissait même pas l'existence.

Draco détestait être dans cet état. Il se sentait vulnérable, faible et effrayé.

Et demain… qu'est-ce qu'il ferait, demain ? Draco savait ce qu'il voulait de Potter. Il s'en était douté, mais c'était à présent une douloureuse certitude.

Mais aurait-il la force de le lui demander ?

Non. Il ne le pourrait certainement pas, et cette impuissance lui donnait envie de hurler de rage.

Il ne le pourrait pas. Et ce de la même façon qu'il avait été incapable de révéler à Potter que demain, il risquait de le tuer.

_Vulnérable, faible et effrayé. _

_Il_ avait horreur de ces émotions là. Et si le lendemain, Draco faisait l'erreur d'être dans cet état d'esprit, _il_ viendrait.

Oui_. Il_ viendrait.

Et _il_ tuerait Harry Potter.

…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

…

…

…

Oui, je sais, c'est sadique… vous m'aimez quand même, hein ?

Le prochain chapitre (et une graaaande révélation) arrive bientôt ! (enfin, dans pas trop longtemps… il me reste quand même le passage le plus difficile à écrire…snif)

Je vous remercie encore pour toutes vos reviews, la politique du site ne me permettant pas d'y répondre sur cette page… j'hésite quand même à le faire pour le prochain chapitre, est-ce que des fanfictions ont déjà été supprimées à cause cela ?

J'attends vos avis avec une très très très grande impatience !!

A très bientôt !


End file.
